<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Domestic Past by IrenkaFeralKitty, XMezumiiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151505">A Domestic Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty'>IrenkaFeralKitty</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru'>XMezumiiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Dust [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Feudalism, Found Families, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Spiritual Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The armors were stolen away to a new dimension and scattered through time, forcing their bearers to come together to retrieve them. One obstacle leads to another and feudal life gets in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Dust [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream Dust</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU set in the Dream Dust RPG game setting. Written without any knowledge of the DM's plans for this time period in-game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happened when the train itself began to blur, transforming from an efficient bullet train into the much older style of a steam engine. The rhythmic click-clack of the wheels surrounding them changed, sputtering and grinding, as the lurching from side to side became violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… this isn’t normal,” Nasutei said, alarmed, preempting Rajura’s question. She noticed the Masho bracing themselves against whatever was about to happen, because even they knew there was nothing any of them could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metal shrieked against metal. The train shuddered. Wood cracking ahead of them became splinters and shards of wood flying past the windows. Explosions began to go off, one after another, at an increasing speed and loudness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train jerked again, so hard, this time, that most of them were thrown out of their seats. Nasuti latched onto Shuten, and Kayura clutched Touma, clearly frightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryo looked up at the ceiling as long cracks began to run down the length of the train car, opening it to the blue sky above. “I think this is all about to go really horribly wro-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car erupted beneath them, and they were all in flight. Hands latched onto the closest person, names were screamed… and then they were all gone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He ached all over. Seiji groaned as he gradually became aware of the ache that filled him from head to toe. He flexed and shifted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not restrained,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, letting his heart slow down. That was good; restraints always meant torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surface beneath him was hard, but not metal or wood hard. And the smell of a forest was both comforting and confusing at the same time. Seiji opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright sun beaming down on him. He was outside? Those were clouds above him, set against a blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up slowly, checking himself and confirmed he wasn’t injured, just sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shadows not far away, he saw Kujuurou, laying still. Forcing himself up despite the pains, he made his way over. Seiji had to know he was alright. “Kujuurou,” he whispered, breathing a sigh of relief at the slight rise and fall of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji touched his arm, carefully since he didn’t know if the other man had any injuries yet. “Kujuurou,” he said louder. Then, “Anubisu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flutter of movement behind his eyelids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He isn’t used to his true name, yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seiji thought sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anubisu,” Seiji called again and looked around them. There was no one else in sight. Trees dotted the rolling hills around them, but there were no immediate signs of civilization. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were on the train, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seiji remembered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>journeying to the past when something went wrong. We’ve been separated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A low groan broke the air. Looking down, he saw Kujuurou’s eyes start to flutter, and Seiji sat back up slightly, so he wasn’t looming over the other man. Just in time, too, for Kujuurou’s eyes snapped open suddenly, and he jerked upright with a sudden gasp, head swinging around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Are you hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou frowned but looked down at himself, testing his limbs. He shook his head, “I seem to be intact. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not injured,” Seiji confirmed. “But I was left unconscious by whatever happened on the train. I don’t know how much time has passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time,” Kujuurou muttered as he rose to his feet and started looking around. “A frighteningly nebulous concept, given what that vehicle was able to do. Have you had a chance to scout out the area?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve barely been awake longer than you have.” Seiji rose as well and moved to stand at Kujuurou’s side. “Which way should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Kujuurou sounded pleased as he moved purposefully to a nearby bush. “This way, for starters.” Bending over to retrieve a familiar looking pack, he started checking inside it. “The contents seem intact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be helpful,” Seiji said in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou nodded and swung the pack onto his back. “We will want to divide up the more precious items in case we’re separated, as well. For now, though, let us see what’s nearby. We must locate shelter and water before dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and checked the sword at his side, and the dagger hidden inside his kimono, pleased to see that both were present and seemingly undamaged. “Lead the way, Kujuurou.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The shadows grew in length, and Kujuurou was starting to worry about finding shelter. Their travel had brought them little in the way of figuring out where or when they were, although it did see them find a small stream. They hadn’t needed to speak to know to turn to follow it upstream in hopes of finding a settlement. Indeed, they’d spoken little, choosing silence in favor of stealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a red tint to the daylight when their search efforts paid off. Looming out of the now thick forest, they found a series of buildings standing inside a ring of stone walls. Plants were growing uncontrolled all over, and it had the signs of being abandoned for some time. Additionally, each side of the walls they could see had a symbol Seiji didn’t recognize sloppily painted on it. “What does it mean?” Seiji murmured as they looked at where the main gate hung ajar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inhabitants died of disease,” Kujuurou said, sounding uneasy. “The symbol is a warning that this place is unclean. No one should enter until the marks are worn away, lest they risk catching and spreading whatever illness it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down Seiji’s spine at the reminder of how deadly what he considered a minor illness could be in times with less medical knowledge. He held his hand in front of himself, turning it over as he focused on Thesan’s power. Light immediately surrounded it and him, and he knew his connection to her was undiminished. Kujuurou turned towards him, startled by the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go inside,” Seiji said. “Thesan’s power gives me protection from diseases. This may be a suitable base for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his obvious displeasure, Kujuurou nodded in agreement. “Be cautious. Many would risk illness in exchange for privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and took his sword in hand, ready to draw it in an instant. He squeezed through the gate and vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear immediately began to gnaw at Kujuurou’s mind. He knew Seiji could handle the kind of enemies that might be using this place as a stronghold, but the very thought of entering such a site was repugnant, no matter what protections Seiji carried with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of staring helplessly at the gate, Kujuurou began a slow patrol of the perimeter, ears listening intently for signs of life as he inspected the area. But there was only silence beneath the sounds of animals and the stream nearby. Water would be a chore to get if there was no well inside, but it would be clean and accessible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree line around the compound had once been cut back to create a solid defensive perimeter. It didn’t appear to be a military structure, but Kujuurou could see it had been built with defense in mind – whoever had been here before needed protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lurid red paint on the walls made his gut churn. It wasn’t new paint, but the color was still bright, just starting to chip away. Whatever illness had killed here had happened long enough ago that it wouldn’t be lingering in the air but could still be festering in the bodies or on things like blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be an excellent base… if it were safe. Kujuurou wasn’t protected like Seiji was, and he felt it down to his bones that this place wasn’t safe yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji emerged just as he finished circling the compound. “There’s no one inside,” he reported. “It’s more intact than I was expecting, too. The buildings inside seem whole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind risking whatever it was that killed its original inhabitants,” Kujuurou muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji grimaced. “I did find what seemed to be a hastily made crematorium behind the main building. It has been used, but there were no bodies left inside anywhere where I could see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How kind of the last survivor to dispose of themselves for us.” That earned him a look of disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thesan has granted me both protection from and the ability to cure the sick of disease. Can I convince you to enter? I have an idea but would prefer to have a wall around us before we discuss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou felt an immediate wave of revulsion at the idea of stepping inside the compound but simply nodded, rather than show weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Seiji said, looking relieved. “Come. Let me tell you what I’m thinking.” He offered Kujuurou his hand, and he took it. Seiji was as warm as he always seemed to be these days. It was a reassuring reminder of the power he had now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Seiji through the gate, chest clenching so much with fear that he automatically clutched harder to Seiji’s hand. Seiji simply squeezed back and didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, it was just as he expected and as Seiji had described. It was overgrown with plant life, and there was a little damage to the few buildings located inside the wall, but, overall, it seemed mostly intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did enter each structure,” Seiji said softly, “taking care where I stepped. There are places where the floors need repair, and moisture has entered many of the rooms, but I saw no sign of roof leaks or structural issues. I’m by no means an expert, though, so caution is still warranted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had a thought on dealing with whatever plague or disease killed the original inhabitants,” Kujuurou said, still nervous to be standing inside this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded. “Through Thesan, I myself am protected from disease. I can also cure diseases in others, as I did with Fischer, the soldier.” He looked up towards the sun. “I think there is a chance - a good chance - that I may be able to convince Thesan to help me cleanse this place. I could never manage it on my own, but with enough time, I believe I can persuade her to aid me in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a great deal of it,” Seiji said, grimacing. “And it will require most, if not all, of my attention. This is an extraordinary request I am making, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One that may come at a high price,” Kujuurou muttered with displeasure. He looked around the compound and had to admit it would serve them well. The wall had appeared intact during his patrol. If the inhabitants had died recently enough, even brigands would still be avoiding it, which would mean there would be none to present a competing claim to this territory. Once they had a foothold, they could defend this against most of what could challenge them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convincing locals they weren’t infected would be difficult. Kujuurou knew he could probably slip in and out of most places without being seen, but Seiji…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed his companion. Seiji would not be able to disappear into a crowd, not if this place were as Japanese as he was beginning to think it was. Seiji was too tall and his coloration unusual. What’s more, for all he was dressed simply, Seiji could never pass for a peasant. His formal speech, refined manners, and unfamiliarity with the details of how peasants lived in the past would be impossible to hide. Any who met him would assume he was a noble of some sort and respond accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Kujuurou said. “I’ll keep watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Seiji drew his sword and cringed slightly as he plunged the blade into the ground. He removed his pendant with Thesan’s symbol and hung it on the katana. Then, he lowered himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged, and focused his gaze on the emblem. A few seconds later, the sun symbol began to glow, and Seiji’s eyes fell closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was nothing, just a glowing pendant, and a man ready to browbeat a goddess into submission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou sighed as night settled in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was going to take a while.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sky turning from black to the growing yellow of a rising sun found Kujuurou exhausted. He’d taken to prowling around the courtyard and ducking into the different buildings, testing their sturdiness and use. He stirred up pockets of mice and a cat, but nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sign he had that Seiji was still actively engaged with Thesan were the small fluctuations in the light coming from the pendant and the subtle shifts in Seiji’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw had taken on a particularly stubborn appearance a little while ago. Kujuurou’s entire face ached in sympathy; all those small muscles were going to be quite sore when they were finally allowed to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was finally lighting up, so Kujuurou started going through the scrolls and documents from inside one of the nearby buildings, probably the caretaker’s home. Most of the smaller buildings were storage, small peasant shacks, or entertaining space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paperwork was primarily unimportant minutia - expenses and carefully listed debts, both owed and due. The names and cities listed were unfamiliar, but Kujuurou still noted them in case they became relevant later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji would be interested to learn this compound had once housed a dojo, most likely the large structure he could see in the west. The style taught wasn’t named (which suggested it was probably a clan or family-style), but there was a list of the former students and related expenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou looked up from the documents, checking on Seiji - and caught the moment where Seiji’s annoyed scowl relaxed into a look of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun broke through the trees and into the courtyard. Seiji’s eyes snapped open as the rays surrounded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pendant flared, a blue-tinted light erupting and filling the space. Kujuurou cursed and shielded his eyes, squeezing them closed as the light continued to bathe everything in a searing blaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” Seiji soon said wearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou cautiously opened his eyes and swore again as spots danced in front of him. “Wonderful. She couldn’t have done that in a way that didn’t alert anyone looking in this general direction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard enough getting her to agree,” Seiji said. “She doesn’t know me in this time, and this level of direct intervention is… unusual for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kujuurou muttered. “We’ll have to keep a good watch for a few days. If anyone saw it, they’d most likely come today or tomorrow. It would be better if we could hide rather than confront whoever comes.” He looked Seiji over. “How tired are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting would be more difficult than I’d prefer,” Seiji reluctantly admitted after a moment’s consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kujuurou pointed to one of the buildings, "There's some straw you can lay on, and blankets. Sleep for a few hours, and I'll keep an eye out for anything. Hopefully, I'll see some small game and have something for us to eat when you wake, then perhaps we can head into town. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Seiji gave Kujuurou a serious look. “I know you kept watch all night. Thank you for that, and please, fetch me when you need to rest. If we need a day or two to recover, so be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rose to his feet, wobbling as his legs protested being folded for so long. He stretched carefully, unable to keep from wincing at the full-body ache that had set in. Once he felt steady, he nodded solemnly to Kujuurou and walked (staggered) towards the building Kujuurou had indicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Seiji wander off, Kujuurou felt sympathy for him. It must have been hard, at least magically, to gather up that much power. Doubt that this place was truly safe tickled his mind, but he did trust Seiji. If he said it was now safe, that was what he would believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by all the gods that had abandoned this world, he did trust Seiji - so much, so it frightened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retrieving a longbow and a few arrows from a shed, Kujuurou went outside the main walls. The symbol warning people away, warning of disease, was gone. Red flakes littered the ground as if time had passed. Shaking his head, he set up a semi-covered hide, waiting for something to appear, whether it be a person or animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the goddess he didn’t trust. In the middle time, the future now, she was lonely and abandoned. Accepting Seiji and everything that came with him, including Kujuurou and the Yami armor, might have just been a necessity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, here? She might be more powerful, sure of herself, and less accepting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting let him think, and his mind wandered down a lane that often hurt. Other than trust, Kujuurou wasn’t sure what he was feeling towards Seiji. He wanted to be with him, spend time with him, and enjoy the light he brought to the day. The touches Seiji gave freely were a welcome balm, especially compared to everything else in the past 450 years. He wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond that, he wanted Seiji to talk more and share what he thought. Their conversations were fascinating, and when they verbally sparred, he was an exciting partner. Kujuurou even felt that when he screwed up and said the wrong thing, it was okay with Seiji because, at the very least, he would be given a chance to explain. And he wanted that connection more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, what did Seiji want? Kujuurou didn’t know. What he did know was that Seiji grew up in a normal family, loved and protected from the evils of the world. He was surrounded by the good and light side of life. Seiji had probably never even heard of some of the things he himself lived through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji would probably want a physical relationship. And that meant sex. Of course, he was probably destined to be married off to a good woman to continue the family line, so any dalliance they might have here would only be temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou wasn’t sure why that thought hurt. It wasn’t like they had anything much beyond friendship now, and he wasn’t even sure he could take it further. And that brought up a whole other set of concerns: if they didn’t go further, would Seiji be happy? And if they did, Kujuurou would have to explain his past - and he wasn’t sure anyone could handle that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much can a person accept about another? Where does that line get crossed? It was already a big push when it came to the armor. Seiji seemed to recognize that dark and evil aren’t the same thing. Seiji said he wasn’t a demon. He seemed to believe so strongly that there was good within him and the armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji probably also thought he grew up similar to himself - that he had a family and protection that didn’t extract a price for crumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustle of leaves broke his thoughts. Not far away, a trio of small deer appeared, nosing the ground for sprouts and food. Kujuurou notched an arrow, slowly drawing it back. He felt the draw pulling hard, knew the arrow would fly fast. He just needed it to turn… turn…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrow flew true, striking the deer in the chest. It jumped, causing the others to scatter. It ran, but it wouldn’t get far with an arrow in its lung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening, he didn’t hear anything else. He should be able to get the deer and return before any of the locals could reach them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The straw itched. Seiji had a few vague memories of the one time his family had visited Texas for an American Thanksgiving and going on some sort of excursion that involved a wagon and hay bales. What he mostly remembered from that night was how the hay had poked through all the blankets and made him itch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had three blankets laid over the straw he was using as a bed and swore he could still feel it poking into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his arms. He was so tired, but at the same time, his brain was buzzing with too much activity to let him relax enough to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thesan had been different. And for as much as he’d expected it, it was still unsettling to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this?” she had murmured once Seiji made contact, and he could feel her confusion. Her power felt much the same, and yet she was different in his mind. There was a feeling of despair and longing, a wistful air that told him that she was still completely alone and forgotten in this world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Thesan he knew was emboldened by his presence, overjoyed to have someone who could hear her again. As Seiji and the others had headed for the train station to journey into the past, he thought he’d even spotted her symbol graffitied on a wall. Seiji had not tried to evangelize for her or anything like that, but he did wear her symbol, and he acknowledged where his powers came from. The city was finally noticing the goddess hidden in the corner of the market, and slowly, they were coming to love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This Thesan hadn’t experienced that yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was gentle as she touched his mind but also thorough in looking through his memories, wary of some sort of evil plot, or an attempt to subvert or steal her power. For a brief moment, Seiji could feel that this was a wariness grown from the experience, and it hurt him to know she’d been attacked in such a way before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lost in time, paladin,” she finally said. Wonder and joy filled her as she rejoiced in the knowledge that someday, she would have a champion again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. We came here on a mission, but it went horribly wrong before we reached our destination. My friends are missing, save one, and we need refuge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My power is limited, dear one. You know the boundaries of my influence on the world. I have no more temples to offer you safety in, nor an order of champions to stand by your side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. I understand. I was hoping for your help with something else…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thesan knew what he could do with the powers she’d granted him. And what he wanted to do was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of that power set.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are lines for a reason,” Thesan said, sounding distressed. “Crossing those lines risks my help becoming overt control over you, and to deny you your free will has greater repercussions than you realize.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji had pressed the point. He repeated himself several times. It could be said he badgered her, that he planted his metaphorical feet and refused to take no for an answer. Eventually, she agreed to channel more of her power through him to reach deeper into the physical world than she had in millennia because his need truly was dire, and she knew she would love him after they properly met in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return, he had to vow to never ask for anything like this again, on pain of her entirely withdrawing her power from him, never to return. She also did not want to speak with him again for as long as he was in the past, although that had more to do with the flow of time than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d called upon the power of the dawn to cleanse the compound, using that burst of light to expand Seiji’s healing powers enough to encompass the entire compound and all that lay within it. For the briefest of moments, Seiji had felt his control over that power slipping and Thesan had had to step in, taking control of his body and using her power to fortify him against that which was filling him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thesan was a goddess, and mortal bodies were not designed to contain such a divine essence. Seiji still felt his bones rattling from having even a fraction of her spirit contained within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d felt like he was about to explode from the sheer amount of power she pushed through him. The disease lingering on a few surfaces in the compound had been pathetically easy to erase. They’d ripped apart the warning symbols on the walls at the base component level and even took the time to destroy the mold and mildew forming in the compound. The well was purified, the cookware and textiles sanitized, and even the dust covering all the possible surfaces eradicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, Seiji almost felt drunk from the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thesan’s power offered him. He’d started to turn his attention to Kujuurou, sensing the mild irritation of allergies bothering him only to be stopped entirely by Thesan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s enough,” she said firmly. “Anything more is an intrusion on the sanctity of his body. He has not asked for healing, nor to be seen in the way you would see him right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thesan’s power left him, and he almost burst into tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh. I’m still here, my champion,” she whispered to him even as her mind drifted away. “I will always be with you even if we cannot speak. Carry my light with you and know I am watching over you. Now rest, paladin. You still have a long journey ahead of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s done,” Seiji had said wearily as Thesan left him. He’d blinked tired eyes, and his return to regular, mortal senses was greeted with a spate of vulgar cursing. Oops. It seemed he and Thesan had blinded Kujuurou again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been given no time to apologize, though. No, Kujuurou had insisted he take shelter and rest, saying he’d continue to keep watch even though he’d already done so for an entire night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how Kujuurou did it. No matter how tired or beaten down he was, he always managed to keep his feet under him. It was part experience, to be sure, but also something of who he was. Kujuurou was strong, as steadfast as bedrock, and more stubborn than anyone Seiji had ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou had declared he would continue the watch, and Seiji knew he would do just that. He was as safe as he could be right now, and he had been through enough to know how invaluable that feeling was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would always be safe as long as he was with Kujuurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s chest almost physically hurt from the intensity of the feelings he had for the other man. They were still so strong and confusing. Kujuurou filled his thoughts no matter whether or not they were together. Sometimes it was no more than an idle musing over whether or not Kujuurou would have a preference for something like a drink or sweet, and other times he could barely think of anything but their physical proximity. His mind constantly calculated the distance between their hands, their knees, shoulders, heads, and everything else, then mused on ways to decrease that distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told himself that what they had was fine. He dedicated himself to continuing to deepen their friendship and no more. He sternly reminded himself that not everyone had the same urges and drives he did and that he needed to take care not to push past those boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was possible his desire could be assuaged with a vow of commitment, channeled into fully exploring and fulfilling whatever role Kujuurou might want in a partner. He certainly had the necessary self-control to keep to a more narrow role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t prevent the ache he woke up with sometimes nor the dreams he never fully remembered that left him with a mess to deal with in the morning. Seiji didn’t even know how exactly how to make what he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> with another man, but that didn’t stop him from getting flustered at the thought of openly holding Kujuurou’s hand, of kissing him and touching him with hunger and desire-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was getting out of hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rolled onto his back and forced himself to take a slow, deep breath. He reached for the serenity of meditation and pushed back against the desires of the flesh. If he couldn’t stop thinking of Kujuurou, he could at least channel his thoughts to better places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of a hand resting in the middle of his back, Seiji focused on how well he held a sword. He took the dreamy fantasies of kissing him and remembered Kujuurou’s sly wit and the puzzles he often presented Seiji with, thoughts and questions that left him scrambling to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, though, he held onto the memory of the first dream he’d had of Kujuurou and of how he’d wrapped Seiji up in Yami’s cloak, promising him peace and safety beneath his veil of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was safe. Kujuurou would see to that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he returned to the compounds after a successful hunt, Kuujurou dropped the deer and immediately checked on Seiji. He slept, and Kujuurou sighed in relief. Seiji needed to rest, to recover from the train and his purification of this compound.<br/> <br/>Going back, he began the long process of skinning and dividing the meat. If nothing else, this would keep their stomachs full for a few days. He had fortunately found a smoking shack earlier and could hang the meat there. It was too early to risk a fire to smoke the meat, but a small cooking fire would go unseen if he could find the kitchen.<br/> <br/>After taking another round to make sure no one had approached, Kujuurou went to the main structure, looking on the lower levels to find the servants’ entrances. He was lucky, finding a full kitchen, good, dry wood for a fire, and tools to cook with. Setting that to start, he went back out. It would take an hour or so for the meat to cook once the fire was ready. And it would keep as long as it took for Seiji to wake.<br/> <br/>Kujuurou kept moving before and after the fire was ready. The scent of cooking venison was mouthwatering every time he checked on it in the kitchen. Eventually, he decided it was close to being done and went to check on Seiji.<br/> <br/>This time when he approached, Seiji stirred, his face twitching and eyes fluttering as he awoke. Not having seen Seiji wake before, he took it all in. Like most everything else he did, it was peaceful and graceful. He waited until Seiji regained a bit of composure before saying, "Good afternoon. Everything's going quiet, and if you want, I have some food ready."<br/> <br/>Seiji blinked up at Kujuurou before nodding and rising to his feet. “You were going to see if you could hunt, weren’t you?” Seiji said, remembering their discussion before he’d gone to lay down. “I take it you were successful?” The other man nodded.<br/> <br/>His dreams had been peaceful, at least, consisting of Kujuurou and himself living out a peaceful day in his Texan grandparents’ ranch house. As always, it seemed Kujuurou had inserted himself into everything Seiji did these days.<br/> <br/>It had been a beautiful dream.<br/> <br/>Kujuurous led him to the kitchens, the scent of cooking meat got stronger. "I was fortunate. We'll have venison for a few days. It will give us a chance to figure things out. How are you feeling?"<br/> <br/>“Better,” Seiji replied. “Recovered enough to let you rest next.”<br/> <br/>He shook his head, "I'll be fine until nightfall." He took out one of his knives to slice off a section of the meat. Setting it on a plate he found, he handed it Seiji. "The chances of anyone approaching this place in the dark are slim. Superstitions run high, and this is already considered a haunted place." Kujuurou took some for himself and changed the topic, "I only found a little salt for the meat. I'd like to get some water before dark, as well."<br/> <br/>“The well is clean,” Seiji said. “Thesan and I purified it. The experience was... intense,” he added, shivering slightly. He took a bite of the meat and chewed, nodding a brief thanks to Kujuurou.<br/> <br/>"What do you mean? It didn't hurt you, did it?"<br/> <br/>Seiji swallowed. The meat was well cooked if a bit bland. “No, Thesan protected me from the power. It was... She’s different here. Sadder and lonelier. The time when she was worshiped was very long ago. When I met her - will meet her, I suppose I should say - she knew what I could become to her and had hope. She didn’t have that until I reached out to her. To say she was startled is an understatement.”<br/> <br/>Seiji ate some of the meat, wistfully wishing for something to drink or another thing to eat along with the meat.<br/> <br/>“It took a long time to explain what’s happened to us and convince her to lend us her aid. She was leery of channeling that much power through me, knowing well that the human body can only handle so much. And she did have to intervene to protect me from it. There is potential in such a thing for a being like her to take full control of me, and she was terrified of removing or supplanting my free will.<br/> <br/>“The experience itself was just... <em>intense,</em> as was the temporary deepening of my connection to her. It was effortless to find where disease lingered in this place and destroy it. We also cleansed the buildings of mold and mildew, sanitized the tools and textiles, cleaned the well --“ He shook his head.<br/> <br/>“The amount of power she has is frightening and intoxicating. Once the work was complete, she firmly shut down the flow of additional energy to me. I was so out of my mind near the end that I instinctively wanted to turn it to you. I could sense that your airways are slightly irritated by some of the pollen in the air, and it seemed natural to try and resolve that. Fortunately, Thesan knew doing such a thing without your explicit permission would have been an egregious violation of your privacy and refused to let me.<br/> <br/>“I can only apologize to you for that and reassure you that I’ll never be in such a position again. Thesan has forbidden me from asking for her help like this again and... I think she’s right to do so.”<br/> <br/>It disturbed Kujuurou to know Seiji had some of that kind of power, and potential access to it again - that he could know something without being told. His mind started running through what else he could have seen, what scars, but was afraid to ask. <em>Best to leave it go.</em><br/> <br/>"It might be for the best," he said instead. After a bit of silence, Kujuurou continued, "We should find a nearby town. There will be supplies we need and the others would check in on a settlement. I don't want to lose this as a base, but we can't hide here, either. Do you think you'll be up for that tomorrow?"<br/> <br/>“Yes, I think so. I can keep watch for part of tonight as well. Is there anything I can do here that will help us while you rest?“<br/> <br/>"I didn't go into the main building. It was too far away from the entrances. But, after the sun sets, we'll be safer. If you want to see what's left up there, that will work." He yawned, covering his mouth. "Watch the floors. Spot wear on a seam of the tatami could indicate a hidden room or walls that seem too thick could hide a concealed space. We might get lucky, and the ones who burned the bodies only took the obvious valuables."<br/> <br/>Seiji nodded, and the two men finished eating in weary, as well as companionable, silence. Kujuurou was visibly waning as they finished eating, and Seiji insisted he retire after telling him how to safely store the uneaten portions for later.<br/> <br/>Once Kujuurou was safely ensconced in their (hopefully) temporary quarters, Seiji performed a careful perimeter check of the compound. The walkway at the top of the wall proved to be mostly intact, and he was careful around the weaker looking portions.<br/> <br/>Once he’d completed two full circuits, mindfully keeping Thesan’s glow to lowest levels he needed to traverse the wall safely, Seiji jumped down and headed for the main building.<br/> <br/>It was small by his modern standards, but there were several rooms for him to investigate. Unlike the day before, there was no damp scent in the air. He still wanted to search for and repair any gaps or leaks before considering moving in, but overall, he was pleased with the overall state the building was in.</p><hr/><p>Just how tired he was hit once Seiji insisted he sleep. Laying down, Kujuurou thought he would be asleep within moments, but then his mind began to race once more.<br/> <br/>Right now, Seiji was alone, exploring and ensuring their safety. He would stay inside, hopefully, and not put himself at risk. He felt his heart race at the thought that someone could come to find out what happened here and find Seiji alone. He sat up, ready to head out and--<br/> <br/>He forcibly tamped that down when it struck him what that actually sounded like. Seiji was a fellow armor bearer and the best martial artist of the troopers. He could fend for himself, probably better alone than having him half asleep at his side.<br/> <br/>Laying back down, he let the comforting scent of hay surround him. It overpowered anything else, even any lingering scent Seiji would have left on the blankets. Smiling, he wondered about that - laying on the same blankets.<br/> <br/>Kujuurou suddenly wondered where Seiji would sleep if he were going to sleep at all. His heart skipped as he thought it might be nice to wake up and see Seiji sleeping next to him. It was both thrilling, exciting, hopeful, and terrifying. After getting out of the gang, he refused to have anyone near him, in his rooms or otherwise, when he slept. Animals, sure, they were safe. Even now, he trusted the other Masho enough: they were interested in keeping the status quo, so one of them wouldn't have done anything. For them, it was safety in numbers.<br/> <br/>Except for the hiccup with the demon. He still felt he owed Seiji for getting rid of the thing before something happened. Why had he let that thing manipulate him? It cared nothing for him, and it wanted to just take. It probably would have, even in front of the other Masho. He should have seen it coming, saw through it...<br/> <br/>But, that's where Seiji felt different. He already trusted him at his back. His mind pulled up when they fell out of the void in the white tower.<br/> <br/>He had grabbed Kayura when they returned to the world, protecting her, but then Seiji was at his back, protecting both of them. And he wasn't ashamed of it. Seiji stayed, a hand on his shoulder, even after they were there. And there were so many other touches.<br/> <br/>And now, they had held hands. Seiji had held him in the market after he felt stripped bare talking about evil versus dark. Seiji insisted he wasn't a demon. And then he asked what Kujuurou wanted. He didn't run, he stayed and held him and let him go.<br/> <br/>Curling up on his side and drawing the blankets over him, Kujuurou felt so exposed. He wanted that feeling again. He wanted Seiji to hold him. He wanted Seiji...<br/> <br/>And he fell asleep on that thought.</p><hr/><p>Seiji gradually transported the bounty he’d discovered to the hut where Kujuurou was sleeping, piling everything outside as he conducted a slow search of the main house. The textiles and futons he left inside, but the records, coins, and potentially precious artifacts he moved so Kujuurou could look over them.<br/> <br/>It took several hours to complete this work, as he took regular breaks to patrol the courtyard and around the wall, and because he was trying to be thorough in his search.<br/> <br/>He also took some time to study the well and, with a little bit of trial and error, figured out how to successfully fetch water without spilling any. This he poured into a large, deep pot for use in the morning.<br/> <br/>Kujuurou was going to see him fumbling around enough as it was. Having time to figure out even one thing on his own was nice.<br/> <br/>Seiji moved his finds into the hut when he finally felt exhaustion dragging at his bones. He still wasn’t fully recovered from channeling Thesan’s power and could sense the dawn was only a few hours away.<br/> <br/>He knelt down next to Kujuurou and took a moment to admire him as he rested. He looked relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. Seiji longed to be able to see this every night.<br/> <br/>Suppressing a sigh, he reached out and gently touched his shoulder. “Kujuurou. Anubisu. I hate to wake you, but we should trade watch.”<br/> <br/>He curled in a bit on himself before his eyes opened. Kujuurou then pushed himself up, letting the blankets fall off his shoulder.<br/> <br/>Noticing it was still dark, he said quietly, "Is everything all right?" He had been asking Seiji that often lately, and he hoped the answer stayed that he was good.<br/> <br/>“Yes, it’s been quiet,” Seiji said. “I think I need to rest some more if I’m to be of any use to you when we look for the town that must be nearby. Dawn’s a few hours away still.” Seiji stifled a yawn with his hand. “I found some coins and things in the main building and drew some water for us. The woods have been quiet. If you go up on the wall, mind the south side. The walkway is damaged.”<br/> <br/>Kujuurou got up, laying the blankets back down for Seiji, "Sleep as long as you need." Then, seeing the new items, "Stuff left behind in the building?" Seiji nodded. He picked up a few of the documents, "We can go over better tomorrow unless there's something important you need to see."<br/> <br/>"I imagine some of the coins are used here for currency, but there is nothing else that needs to be looked at right now," Seiji replied.<br/> <br/>"Okay. Go to sleep then." He gave a slight bow of his head before leaving Seiji to sleep.<br/> <br/>He decided to check out some of the vantage points, make sure all was well outside. Other than animals, he didn't expect to see anything moving. This late at night, very few people were awake, and if you were outside, you stayed near the safety of a strong building and firelight.<br/> <br/>Going back to the main building, he started in the kitchens, looking for smaller storage rooms, hoping to find more food. If he were right, at least one of the rooms would have an extra storage area hidden somewhere with additional provisions in case of a raid or a siege.<br/> <br/>And he was in luck. Underneath a few bags of rice that were left behind, a small sliding panel revealed a few barrels of dried fruits and vegetables. It wouldn't last for more than a week, but it was better than nothing.<br/> <br/>Kujuurou wondered if Seiji had made it down this far. Given Seiji's modern and higher-class upbringing, he might not have been known to look down here. Servants usually hid extra supplies and rations, knowing how easily they could be taken away.<br/> <br/>But, with the light came a need to keep watch further out. If the town was close enough, a search party could gather today at dawn and make their way to the compound to seek out the source of the brilliant light that had flashed. However, if they didn't show up today, he doubted they would show up at all.<br/> <br/>Grabbing some of the documents he pulled out earlier, Kujuurou headed for one of the watch points to keep an eye out while reading about the minutia of the compound‘s daily life.</p><hr/><p>Seiji slept solidly until dawn, awakening as the sun breached the horizon as though a switch had been turned on in his brain. He stared up at the strange rafters above, momentarily confused about where he was until he remembered what had happened on the train and afterward.<br/> <br/>He sat up carefully, mindful of a few small aches in his body from sleeping on the strange surface, then rose to his feet. The records he’d found were gone, as were the coins, so he stepped outside to look for Kujuurou and soon spotted him up on the wall. Rather than shout across the courtyard, he made his way towards the wall and quietly called up to him in greeting.<br/> <br/>Kujuurou startled at Seiji's voice, not really having expected him to wake up so soon. Nodding, he made his way down to him. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"<br/> <br/>“Alert,” Seiji replied. “The remainder of the watch went well?” Kujuurou nodded, and Seiji felt some tension ease away. “In that case, will you join me for breakfast? I will need your guidance on how to attempt to not stick out to a horrific degree when we find the town.”<br/> <br/>"You would stand out anywhere," Kujuurou answered, with a hint of awe in his voice. When Seiji met Kujuurou's eyes, there was no mockery, just an intense admiration that made him blush, breaking the moment.<br/> <br/>Breathing deep, Kujuurou tried to cover his gaffe, "I meant we should play that you are a high noble traveling. Your habitual body language is too refined and upright for anything less. And it would take too long for you to learn otherwise. I know how to be the servant, and it would be far easier for me to attend you, slipping in with the other servants."<br/> <br/>Seiji looked blankly at Kujuurou for a moment. “I must admit to having to struggle to imagine you as anything besides a great lord and Masho of the Youjakai,” he said.<br/> <br/>"It's not a stretch," he answered. "But, to play your part, you'll have to go against your virtue and good manners. As a servant, my only value is service. You would need to ignore me unless you need something, and I would be expected to be right there. If not, a beating is expected." He held up a hand to stop the objection. "I intend to be a perfect servant, and anything you do, I know, is playing a part. And that's all it is, playing a part. And it will allow us to get information from several castes. Besides, the servants know everything, and you would never pass as a servant." He didn't think adding how Seiji could also pass as a courtesan would help.<br/> <br/>Seiji inhaled slowly. The kind of behavior Kujuurou was describing honestly did go against everything he believed.  “I will do my best,” he said weakly. “What is our excuse for being in town and not traveling with a- a retinue or... something?”<br/> <br/>Giving a half shrug, Kuujurou simply said, "Let's get something to eat. I found some dried fruit and vegetables we can add to the meat." He waved Seiji to the kitchens. "As for why you are traveling alone, you're the fourth son of a far distant noble. You're traveling for a year to learn about the different people so you can take your place as an advisor to the daimyo. There is another option, but playing it might be just as hard..." He was a bit uncomfortable with this role, waiting to see what Seiji might say.<br/> <br/>“That sounds doable,” Seiji said cautiously. “What’s the other option?”<br/> <br/>"Well... the setup is similar, you would still be the noble and I the servant, but it would allow you to treat me much better, to be friendlier. It's...um..." He felt so uncomfortable with this scenario. "Some nobles had very close servants that..." <em>Just say it,</em> "It would imply we're lovers."<br/> <br/>“Ah.” Seiji tilted his head, considering. “Do you have a preference? The way I would be able to interact with you would be easier with the latter option, but it would add another layer implying I have a degree of knowledge and experience I do not.”<br/> <br/>"We wouldn't be doing anything in public," Kujuurou said, almost in a panic. "It's improper to do anything with others watching. You would be more forgiving, and it would allow for us to stay closer. I can play it either way, so I'll leave it up to you."<br/> <br/>There was enough sudden distress in Kujuurou’s eye to give Seiji pause. Was the thought of being Seiji’s lover that upsetting? Or were there additional implications to that sort of arrangement Kujuurou wasn’t telling him? Either was possible, and it could also probably be a dozen other things he wouldn’t think of on his own. Not to mention the chance it was just stress over how poorly Seiji’s acting was probably going to be.<br/> <br/>“It would ask far more of you than I, though, wouldn’t it?” Seiji said. “And we will already be having to do much to pretend we belong in this world. I can manage what you originally proposed if that would be your preference. All I need do is channel my sister Yayoi when she’s mad at the family. It sounds similar to what you described, although lacking in any physical abuse.”<br/> <br/>"I don't want this to be too hard on you."<br/> <br/>“Either role would be a challenge. One of us, at least, should be more comfortable than not.”<br/> <br/>"And I say that should be you."<br/> <br/>Seiji smiled despite himself. “You are kind, Kujuurou. No, we can use your original proposal. You are more familiar with this sort of world than I. As you said, I will stand out regardless of what approach we use. With luck, you will have more opportunities to gather information and resources if you are not locked into a narrower role. Surely complaining about your eccentric master-,” he had to work not to stumble too much on the word or concept, “will open doors for you, even if just out of sympathy or curiosity?”<br/> <br/>"As you wish," Kujuurou replied. "We can always switch if something happens. Hopefully, we get a lead fast and find the others. As for any speech differences, you can simply say your home is more progressive—the same thing with name changes. We should also agree on the details. If we use your real family's information, names, history, occupation... the fewer lies you use, the easier it will be to keep the information straight. Just don't use any famous figures from your family's history."<br/> <br/>“Mm. So, a different family name,” Seiji mused, “since we don’t know when in time any nearby humans are from. That would also exclude using the families of the other Troopers...”<br/> <br/>"Too many famous ancestors?" he asked, poking a bit of fun. Kujuurou gathered some of the dried fruits and meat and handed them to Seiji. "Perhaps use your family name from Texas. It wouldn't have been heard in Japan."<br/> <br/>Seiji snickered and accepted the offered food. “I have one notable ancestor who is far enough removed from me by time that the weight given to our name seems... excessive.” He ate some of the dried fruit and let himself enjoy the flavor for a few moments. “Does Barron Seiji sound ludicrous?”<br/> <br/>"Barron-sama works well," Kujuurou said. "If they are polite, they won't use your familiar name at all. Can you respond to Barron-sama?"<br/> <br/>“I think so,” Seiji said. “My father teases my grandfather sometimes with that honorific, so I’ve at least heard it used before.” He paused to eat some more, then continued. “I imagine a fourth son trying to learn about different areas could be excused for some odd behavior, but is there anything I should avoid doing? What would townsfolk expect of me?”<br/> <br/>"They would expect to be ignored. You are the highest class. Even as a fourth son, you are still a higher rank than the head of a merchant or military family. You might get some challenge from the head of a merchant family, but I doubt it. They are far more interested in earning money than pulling rank," he answered. "It will be more expected that you treat me as non-existent unless you need something. And don't flinch at their genuflection."<br/> <br/>Seiji nodded. That tracked with what he’d learned in school and seen in films. “Will I be addressing them myself, or will you talk for me? I’ve seen both approaches used in historical dramas.”<br/> <br/>"What are you most comfortable with? If we need to pull off that I am trusted to speak on your behalf, then I would need to be seen as meaning more to you than just as a servant." He ate some of the meat, thinking. "And Seiji," he looked over at him, "I know this is a part to play, not reality. There's nothing you can do that will truly harm me while we're acting. You don't need to worry about that."<br/> <br/>Seiji shrugged. “As I said, I have merely seen both methods of communication used in historical dramas. The films that made nobles too haughty to speak directly with those of the lower class were using that to make the nobles seem like ineffectual morons, if not outright cruel.” He took time to drink some of the water he’d drawn earlier with a simple clay cup. “I will worry about how I treat you,” he said, continuing. “But I will control any reactions or excessive displays until we return here. Also, as long I can continue to remember the fit Yayoi threw the first time our parents told her she could not go out with her friends as she wanted, I should be fine. She was utterly unbearable for almost a full week, which sounds fitting for this role.”<br/> <br/>"That should work. Hopefully, we won't need anything more than a superficial display." Kujuurou finished his meal, drinking some water. "I'd like to climb up as high as we can get, see if we can spot where the village or town nearby might be. The morning fires should be burning, and we'd see smoke."<br/> <br/>“Let’s go see what’s the tallest thing nearby, then.” As the two men stepped out of the main building, one last thought struck Seiji. “How should I address you when I need to?”<br/> <br/>"Something simple. Yoru would work." It was one of the first things that popped into his head: the name of his beloved horse in the Youjakai and now his servant name.<br/> <br/>After cleaning up, they found a well used path leading to a lookout tower at the back of the compound. The ladder creaked under their hands but still seemed sturdy enough.<br/> <br/>To the south, the direction from which they had come from yesterday, sat a cluster of buildings surrounded by large fields. Kujuurou explained it looked like it was about a two to three-hour walk away and a mid-sized town: large enough to find supplies and where strangers wouldn’t be too unusual, but also small enough that rumors of odd occurrences and strangers would get passed around quickly. They would be able to hear about the others when they came.<br/> <br/>Seiji listened closely to the explanation and nodded to indicate his understanding as he continued to start towards the nearby town. “I’m concerned that this world seems so large,” he said unhappily. “While we never fully determined the full size of the world we were first brought to after our armors were stolen, we have learned enough to know that there is a finite limit to the size of that world. We will need to ask around, but I have found myself wondering if this world is somehow larger or if my perception of distance has been affected by some other force.”</p><p>“It is unlikely that we will find a proper map within the town, but perhaps a merchant will be of use to us,” Kuujurou said. He, too, had been wondering about the possible differences between this world and the one that had previously been in. </p><p>“Well, let us hope that we may be lucky for once and that we find that this world is not larger than the world we were in before. We are due for some luck,” Seiji said, tightening his grip on the wooden guardrail. </p><p>“We have had one piece of luck already,” Kuujuou said. He gave Seiji a fierce look. “We are together when we could have been separated.”</p><p>Seiji nodded. “That is good luck, indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He seemed to appear out of thin air, suddenly walking down the road with a steady stride when all who were nearby swore there had been no one at all. He didn’t spare the peasants toiling in the fields on either side of the road so much as a glance, which was a relief in its own way. They could simply pause their work and bow instead of having to genuflect in the dirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The servant following behind the noble did look at them, watching their every movement with keen eyes and no doubt judging how well they honored his master.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had gone past, Abe grabbed his son’s shoulder and pushed him towards town and away from the growing cabbages. “Run and tell Nishikawa about the stranger,” he ordered. “Both he and his servant are armed. If Nishikawa can get to them before they leave, he may be able to persuade them to deal with the yokai. Hurry!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Before seeing him, Nishikawa couldn’t understand why Abe thought a single noble and his servant could handle the kobold raiders that had been bothering them for almost a full year. There had been other warriors and samurai who had passed through their town. The few who’d bothered to look into the matter had all refused to fight in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa tidied his market booth, keeping an eye out for their noble visitor. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try to talk him into at least considering lending them his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the stranger appeared, and Nishikawa felt his jaw drop. He stood out from all around him, standing more than a hands width taller than the tallest man in town. His skin was a shade of creamy white Nishikawa had never seen before, paler than the gentlest and noblest maidens who ever passed through town, and his hair a brilliant gold. He looked like he’d stepped out of the sun itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kimono was humble with little ornamentation, a practical garment for traveling in, yet the weave of the cloth looked as fine as silk. A long katana was tucked into his obi and angled to allow for a fast draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him, the townsfolk rather belatedly noticed the sun touched lord in their midst and dropped into hasty genuflection. Some were so startled they barely managed to scrape together a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lording didn’t notice the display of poor manners or, more likely, he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he looked directly at Nishikawa and a new chill ran through the merchant. His golden hair partially hid one of the lord’s eyes. The other was in full display, and the pale lavender orb seemed to see into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very soul.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa rallied and stepped around his booth, bowing deeply. “My lord! How may this humble merchant serve you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord studied him for a moment, coolly evaluating him. “I seek information. And supplies,” he added, almost as an afterthought, as though the needs of a mortal body were secondary or possibly even something he could completely ignore if he chose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa bowed again. “It would be my honor to aid you, my lord,” he said. “I shall dispatch my assistant to gather all that you need while I, Nishikawa, share what humble knowledge and wisdom I possess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord continued to study him, and Nishikawa felt sweat break out on his scalp. He’d never felt so transparent in all his life. He must have passed muster, however, because the lord finally nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoru,” he called, and then another man appeared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of fear washed over Nishikawa as the servant he hadn’t seen before now stepped forward. He was dark where his lord was pale, one eye bisected and marked with a ferocious cross-shaped scar. He was shorter than his lord, yet still shockingly tall, and had a strength and breadth to his shoulders that made Nishikawa painfully aware of his scrawny, bony self.</span>
  
</p><p><span>The servant also had a sword, but Nishikawa suspected it would not be the first weapon he went for in a fight. This man was a killer and used to brawls in the gutter.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Yoru bowed politely, yet there was something to it that made Nishikawa feel that the servant viewed himself as higher ranking than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> this lord, that a mere servant would think himself so lofty?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, before the servant could speak, before Nishikawa could call Ueda to help him, before </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>little Chihiro, Emiko, the weaver's daughter, careened out of the crowd chasing a simple pig’s bladder ball and slammed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>into</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lordling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiriro left a long, large smear of mud, dirt, and dust all over the lordling's kimono as she fell. The servant’s hand snapped out and caught the ball. And Nishikawa suddenly knew he was going to have to throw his chicken boned self forward to save the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had laws, but at this moment, custom would rise above law and custom dictated that the lord had the right to strike down someone who dared to touch and dirty him so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear and revulsion for what was about to happen swept through the crowd as a flash of some strong emotion flickered across the lordling’s face. The servant, Yoru, caught hold of Nishikawa’s arm as he started to lurch forward, looking wholly unconcerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord stared down at Chihiro, who had started to cry out of shock, fear, or perhaps because of a small injury she’d done to herself. Then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord knelt down, releasing the hilt of his katana. He rested his hand on Chihiro’s head, and for a brief moment, Nishikawa could have sworn that hand glowed. Chihiro stopped crying, her eyes wide as she stared up the man crouched over her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood. And extended his hand, helping her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro took a deep breath, then made a deep clumsy bow. “I’m so sorry,” she cried, sounding close to tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” The lord was already turning away from her, unconcerned with his mud smeared kimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Child,” Yoru said. His face was stern as he held out the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, she reached out to take it… then her expression brightened as she looked up. “Thank you very much!” she exclaimed, bowing over the ball clutched to her chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa sneaked a glance sideways just in time to see a look of amusement disappear from the servant’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoru, the supplies,” the lord said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant bowed to his lord, then turned to Nishikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ueda,” Nishikawa called, and his assistant scurried out from behind the stall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yoru immediately stepped past Nishikawa to meet him. “You will gather these materials for Barron-sama quickly,” he growled at Ueda, and Nishikawa fixed the strange-sounding name in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barron-sama,” Nishikawa said, bowing as deeply as he could and repeated his earlier greeting. “How can this humble merchant aid you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord looked at him again with his pale eyes, and Nishikawa suppressed the urge to gulp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was kind of Chihiro,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. Somewhere inside this frightening man, there was kindness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed to remember that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Although it was still mid-morning, Hayato kept an eye out for his marks. His local clientele wouldn’t be in until the evening, choosing their favorite girls and boys for pleasure. But, the morning was always a good time to hunt amongst the travelers in the market for new blood willing to purchase virgin bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall, exotic lordling was his current mark. He was obviously from money, although trying to hide it. One such as he would have grown up getting what he wanted when he wanted it. And traveling alone… well, that was just asking for trouble. Perhaps he would favor something as exotic as he was, like the little flower Hayato had picked up from the coast a few weeks. That alabaster skin and green-eyed beauty had already made him his money back. She was still new enough to be shy, yet experienced enough to satisfy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way over, Hayato startled when the stranger turned and revealed his companion, a companion he had somehow completely missed. It was his job to notice these things and how this companion remained unseen bothered him. He bowed as his master told him something, properly submissive… until just as they turned away. The momentary eye contact said this companion was more than a servant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato watched the companion move away, his senses warning of danger from this one. He wasn’t just a servant, a guard perhaps? He’d need to hit his mark fast before the companion got back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honorable young lord,” Hayato said to the stranger as he made a sweeping bow. “You have obviously been traveling and seem in need of tending. I have several options for travelers. My ladies offer a special massage service that can rejuvenate your body and spirit. I’ll help you out, a massage and lunch afterward for three pesos. You haven’t had yakisoba like this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger looked down his nose at the brothel owner, disdain in his sneer. “I’m rather busy and don’t think your services will be needed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A stronger hand, then? I have men that can work out the kinks and bend the strongest branch to their knees. Same price, lunch included.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the lord began to move off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it was time for this. “If that doesn’t please, perhaps I can employ your services. I have several masseuses that require education, and you look like a competent teacher. Perhaps you would like to give a lesson, to help their worldly pursuit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lord’s head snapped back to him and Hayato gasped as two pale eyes cut into him. This was no mere man, no, he had been touched by spirits. And Hayato had angered him. He stood frozen, suddenly trembling in fear. The supposed servant would have slit his throat in his sleep, but this one… this one would openly flay an enemy and then charm the witnesses into thinking the enemy did it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” the growl came, and Hayato scurried away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seiji didn’t feel safe fully dropping his adopted persona until after he and Kujuurou slipped back into the compound. He exhaled slowly and let his shoulders loosen as they made a quick check through their temporary base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well,” Kujuurou told him as they made their rounds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t completely terrible,” Seiji said in agreement. “Merely horribly discomforting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I’m not surprised. Nor was I surprised when you showed that child such lenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji gave Kujuurou a bewildered look. “Lenience? It was an accident. There was no reason for punishment. Embarrassment will be enough in this case.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou gave him a look that said he was being an idiot. A kind idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. “She collided with you and left you covered in filth,” he said slowly, patiently. “In the time I was born, no one would have stopped you from striking her, or possibly even killing her entirely. They would have hated you for it, but such behavior is expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediate indignation filled Seiji. “There is no justification for doing such a thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It probably wouldn’t have been a legal act, no, but no magistrate would ever bring charges against one such as the man you were pretending to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed for the kitchen after drawing more water from the well. Seiji fetched the wash board sitting in one of the storage rooms while Kuujuruu studied the dirtied kimono, evaluating the extent of the mess.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This will clean up easily enough,” he told Seiji when the other man returned. “The sisters were mindful that not all of us have access to ways to easily clean silk fabric. This is far more forgiving than other items they have given us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kimono Seiji had gotten for him came to mind. He hadn’t been able to bear leaving it behind, so it was currently rolled up in their pack along with some other pieces of clothing (including a fine robe for Seiji), some simple rations, and a fire starter like the one Ryo carried. Perhaps they could find a suitable chest for the garments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume ‘easily enough’ still refers to a great deal of manual labor,” Seiji said as he set down the washboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most things in this time do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou showed Seiji how to properly clean clothes with these tools after they’d both changed into fresh nagajuban and then set about preparing a simple dinner of venison and rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was distracting looking at Seiji as he scrubbed at his kimono and seeing him just in the thin, white underlayer with the sleeves tied out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What bothered you about the girl?” he finally asked, desperate for some kind of distraction.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji paused and lifted up his robe to check his progress. Brown mud was still clinging to the bottom few centimeters, so he resumed his work. “For a brief moment, she reminded me of the girl who caused me to be struck by a motorcycle. Reiko was also chasing after a ball.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou didn’t know what to say to that, so he simply nodded and continued cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, their meal was ready and Seiji’s kimono hung up to dry near the fire, along with the nagajuban they’d worn today. It was only after they had begun to eat that they reviewed the information they’d gathered. In short, it wasn’t much. No rumors of strange armor or goings-on, no other unusual looking visitors, and not even any familiarity with the train they had traveled on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite disheartening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Kujuurou said thoughtfully after he chewed through a strip of venison, “this town seems well placed. It is not large, but there is a decent amount of travel through it. Word will reach us, especially if we start asking traveling merchants and the like to pass on any rumors they hear. There is work here we can do in the meantime. The town is being menaced by some kind of yokai. Eradicating the band of monsters and protecting the town from future attacks could see us well equipped with resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need everything the town can offer, though,” Seiji said with distaste, and then he shared a summary of his encounter with the brothel pimp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou snickered some as Seiji shared his discomfort with having been solicited, though there was an odd hint of melancholy in his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His third attempt was the worst one,” Seiji continued. “Instead of offering me a so-called massage, he framed it as though I would be helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>by being with a- an apprentice of some sort. I told him to leave and he ran off-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice trailed off and Seiji stared at Kujuurou. The other man had gone still and all color had drained from him. His laughter was gone. A cold, dangerous energy took its place and pushed at Seiji’s senses. “What did he say exactly?” Kujuurou hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing thickly, Seiji replied, “He wanted me to help with their education, to give them a lesson…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change that overcame Kujuurou was subtle but unmistakable. Seiji saw his eyes turn icy and recognized the eyes that haunted his nightmares, the ones he hadn’t seen since before Arago fell. They promised death and torment. This was the Yami Masho that reveled in destruction and wanted to destroy the world</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji leaned backward, flinching even though he didn’t feel the anger directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou leaped to his feet and stormed towards the door. Seiji felt a wave of cold ripple out of him, and the wooden doorway groaned as it began to ice over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surging after him, Seiji grabbed Kujuurou’s arm and hauled him around to face him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he demanded. He couldn’t just let him go; Yami Masho Anubisu would destroy everything in his path if left unchecked right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripping his arm out of Seiji’s grip, Kujuurou snarled. “He was selling you a child. That lesson he wanted you to teach was raping a child!” he yelled, shaking with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji reeled back as if struck. He had thought, at worst, the pimp had been referring to younger women, possibly teenagers (as his time considered them). Revulsion twisted through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew enough from news reports, stories his father told his mother he’d listened in on while trying to figure out why Oto-san was so upset, and the training he’d sought out to learn how to recognize signs of abuse in his students that such things were common if left unchecked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had a few abused kendo students. Thankfully, it had never been worse than them being hit at home. (Though that was horrible enough.) He’d even contacted one of his American aunts to ask her about the training she did every year as a teacher on how to recognize when something was amiss after realizing he was struggling to find good resources in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he totally missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go back,” Seiji said, rallying. “But, we need to do this right. If we storm in without a plan, we may save a few, but make life worse for others, the ones that get left behind.” Seiji knew Kujuurou was listening - his flinch at ‘some being left behind’ told stories. “We’ll plan tonight, figure out what to do after we check it out. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou looked at Seiji, meeting his eyes. There was mostly just pain now that the anger was being tempered. “Fine, I’ll follow your lead.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was dark when Seiji and Kujuurou perched on the roof. The dark armor hid perfectly in the night, and Kujuurou had covered Seiji in Yami’s long, dark cloak, draping it over Seiji’s shoulders and the black kimono he was borrowing for this scouting mission. Kujuurou knew Seiji’s body was pressed against him, but ignored that in favor of watching the brothel and peering through the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway they could see looked down upon several rooms. Young women took men to their rooms, smiling pretty little fake smiles as they sold themselves, probably for coins they would never see. A young man, no older than what Seiji had been in the war, walked by with an older man wearing the same coy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji was getting ready to suggest going back. Kujuurou wasn’t growing any calmer. In fact, the more they saw, the worse he was getting. It was then the owner from earlier walked by the window with a well-dressed man. The owner was smiling, but not the coy smile of the prostitutes. He was leading the man to another room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited, nerves prickling, and flinched when it happened. The piercing scream of a child ripped the air, then was suddenly muffled. The cries continued, punctuated by occasional screams. They came from the window of the well-dressed man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji had to literally grab Kujuurou as he started to get up. “Stop, we can’t do anything right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing through his anger, Kujuurou hissed through clenched teeth, “Then, we need to leave right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teleport us out of town,” Seiji ordered, still keeping a firm hold of Kujuurou. It was a testament to the man’s strength of will that he was letting Seiji restrain him. Even with Thesan’s aid, Seiji knew he couldn’t beat Yami’s sheer physical strength, let alone it‘s more mystical powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder passed through Kujuurou as the child began to cry. In a single, fluid motion, he seized Seiji in his arms and the world blinked around them. Kujuurou continued to clutch at Seiji, holding him almost like a beloved doll as he used Yami’s powers to transport them back to the compound.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they arrived back at their temporary home, Kujuurou no longer held Seiji as much as held onto him. The Yami armor faded, leaving Kujuurou in Seiji's arms, wearing his kimono and hidden weapons, but with the protection of the armor gone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I left them,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, clutching Seiji harder. He knew they needed a plan, to get them all, but the screams kept echoing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream himself, yell, hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the pain out and in the open. But, he was helpless right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods, he was helpless, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji held as tightly to Kuujuruas he could, feeling how weak his arms and legs had gone. He was barely able to stand and continued to shake all over. Looking around, Seiji verified where they were and decided to head for the hut they’d been sleeping in. He pulled one of Kujuurou’s arms over his shoulders and held him tightly around the waist to support him as they made their way over. He nudged the door open with his foot and helped Kujuurou inside. Lowering him to the blanket covered pile of hay, he sat beside him, letting their shoulders rest together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being tortured but they’re alive,” Seiji said quietly. “We’ll make a plan and prepare this place. As soon as we can be certain we can support them, ensure they have food and water and a safe place to sleep, we’ll get them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou shook his head, "No, we have to get them. The- they'd rather starve than endure one more day of that," he said gasped. "They don't know they can leave. They have to have someone to lead them out, to tell them it's okay. We have to destroy that place entirely, or they'll be sucked back in." He leaned further into Seiji, "We can't wait."</span>
</p><p><span>This was personal. This was deeply personal for Kujuurou, and Seiji was suddenly horrified to think how Kujuurou knew all this.</span> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll use tomorrow to prepare,” Seiji said. “The well is clean, so we have water. There are linens here already, and while the buildings will need some patching, they are more or less ready to be lived in. We need to determine how much food we will need to support them, but we bought more today so that we can feed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji took Kujuurou’s hand, threading their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will make repairs tomorrow and prepare places for them to sleep. Then we’ll decide how best to rescue the children and destroy that place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou held tight to Seiji, holding his hand as a lifeline. "Tomorrow, no longer." He felt the horrible memories begin to settle back where they belonged, and the reality of the situation taking back hold. "There will be those in the town who aren't happy with what we do,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing Yami has a mask and I can use Thesan’s light to hide my identity. And if anyone tries to take issue with us, we will teach them how wrong they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't be able to hide once they all come here. Some will be able to go home, but most," the thought of why he had been in that situation hit again, almost in a dream-like way, "most were thrown away. They can't go home - they ran away or were sold. They have no one to stand up for them and are too young to stand up for themselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou wanted to lean his head against Seiji's shoulder and close his eyes. He had been awake since the middle of the previous night, and it was catching up on him now that the anger and rage retreated. The weak feeling, the encroaching sleep, pushed at his senses and made his eyelids too heavy to keep open. He wanted to sleep, but not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then we will.” Kujuurou was visibly flagging now, the rage that had sustained him earlier gone and leaving him completely spent. “Would you like to lie down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji put his arm around Kujuurou when the other man nodded, drawing him close to lie down with him. Surprisingly, he wrapped an arm around Seiji's middle, resting his head on his shoulder and muttered, “Please don’t go.” He seemed to fall asleep within moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to fight to hold back the shudders and tears that started to build in his throat and prick at his eyes. That unidentified child had been Kujuurou once. The helplessness he’d described had been what he’d felt once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awful. Humanity could be just awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several of Kujuurou’s small quirks finally snapped into place, things concerning touch, resources, and how he often positioned himself in different rooms and situations. Seiji had suspected starvation and privation. He’d known there had been physical and emotional abuse.</span>
</p><p><span>This was worse.</span> </p><p>
  <span>It was one thing to learn about this sort of thing in school or have it used as part of a show or film. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Seiji knew he’d hate himself forever if he didn’t do all he could to help both these children and the man lying next to him.</span>
</p><p><span>So, how were they going to do it? They were well enough equipped at the moment to survive for a short while and if they could raid the brothel for supplies, they would be able to last even longer.</span> </p><p><span>They’d have to transport it all, and the children. There was no way to know how many there were. It could be just the one, it could be a dozen. Yami couldn’t teleport the entire distance between the brothel and the compound at once and they couldn’t risk leaving the children alone...</span> </p><p><em><span>There’s a cart,</span></em><span> he suddenly remembered, in the back of the small stables. They had a cart and could either make or steal a harness and let Usil pull it.</span> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled suddenly into the darkness. Station the cart near the brothel and have Yami take the children and supplies there. He doubted the children would run from Usil, not once they knew the mystical steed was friendly.</span>
</p><p><span>From there, they could return to the compound and just... start dealing with the fallout.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Seiji continued to think through everything and slowly began to relax as a plan began to form in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou moved suddenly, flopping off Seiji and then rolling onto his other side. He curled up on himself, looking small and wounded.</span>
</p><p><em><span>He doesn’t want to be alone,</span></em><span> Seiji remembered, then slowly, hesitantly, copied Kujuurou’s position and curled up at his back with an arm loosely holding him around his waist. Seiji also made certain there was a gap between their lower bodies. With the trauma Kujuurou had revealed today, Seiji felt hypersensitive to what he might do to further aggravate these old, unhealed wounds.</span> </p><p><span>He took a slow breath and concentrated on Thesan’s light. He didn’t want the illumination as much as he did the warmth.</span> </p><p><span>And then, for the first time since he’d met her, Seiji prayed to her. He prayed for the children, for protection and healing for them. He prayed for as much safety and protection Thesan could give them as they rested and prepared. And most of all, he prayed for Kujuurou and for him to one day find peace.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Seiji fell asleep mid-prayer even as the pendent hanging around his neck grew warm and a faint green light surrounded the compound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes a non-explicit discussion of sexual abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the world coalesced into a tangible form, Kujuurou saw the barest hint of light starting to color the sky with dark blue. It was still quite a bit before dawn and he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of an arm over his side and sound of breathing behind him slammed his senses, driving him to full, panicking awareness. There was another body behind him, at his back, and it made his chest tighten in terror. What had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>to end up in this position again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shack... something about it meant safety- </span>
  <em>
    <span>but there was someone behind him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn't home, but this was still supposed to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprisingly warm, given how exposed he was in this position. And he was still clothed? As was the arm at his waist. He risked turning his head just enough to see over his shoulder and saw blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he remembered. The frantic beating of his heart began to slow. It was Seiji behind him, holding him in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was safe with Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why, but he felt his fear slowly vanish, letting him relax. He leaned back a little into the firm chest behind him and felt Seiji’s arm tighten briefly before relaxing. This was good. It felt good to lie with Seiji this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed a little more, let Seiji take a little more of his weight, and felt a calmness wash over him at how easily Seiji bore it, even while sleeping. He was utterly at ease, sleeping peacefully and… maybe Kujuurou didn’t need to stay awake either. He wanted to get started with the planning and preparations, but he required Seiji’s help, and waking him early wouldn’t speed up their work. He needed to let Seiji rest as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Kujuurou let sleep overtake him once more. It was going to be a trying day, even if things went right. Taking comfort from the presence behind him, Kujuurou slid his arm over Seiji's and covered his hand with his own. Then, with a quiet sigh, he fell back asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seiji awoke with the dawn once more, feeling as though he was being gently tugging up from sleep as the sun rose in the sky. He didn’t immediately move, because he was warm and comfortable and everything felt still around him. He focused for a short while on this feeling of serenity, vaguely sensing this would be the last time for a while he would feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, though, even he couldn’t keep the world at bay, and he reluctantly began to consciously acknowledge all his senses. Kujuurou still slept next to him, and his presence there felt utterly natural. A calloused hand held his, holding the arm he had wrapped around his waist in place. As reluctant as Seiji was to opened his eyes</span>
  <span>, he forced himself to do so and caught a brief glimpse of a semi-transparent figure made of green light sitting nearby. She smiled at him, and then, slowly, she vanished completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thesan had protected them. Love for the goddess surged in Seiji, and he closed his eyes briefly, silently whispering his thanks. Then, confirming his lower body was still angled away from Kujuurou’s backside, he called his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou started slightly as his name, his real name, pierced his light sleep, and he sighed happily when he felt Seiji’s warmth behind him. Seiji hadn't run out, hadn't abandoned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up slowly, feeling Seiji's hand trail down over his side. Turning back to him, he remembered his half-awake plea for Seiji to stay as he turned to face him. “I didn't expect you to stay... That you did means something special to me. I don't know how to repay that." He took Seiji's hand and held it. He wasn't sure why, just that it felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji felt himself blush some and curled his fingers around Kujuurou’s hand as he sat up as well. “You asked me to, and it was in my power to do so,” he said. “I was happy to, and I slept well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As did I. I don't think I dreamt at all. I, uh, expected nightmares after hearing... what we heard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Seiji remained quiet for a few moments. “I understand from your reaction yesterday that this is... very personal for you. I wish you hadn’t been tortured so. None deserve such a fate. If you ever wish to... to share that burden, I will listen. If you would prefer to let it lie in the past as much as it can given the circumstances, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid his other hand over Kujuurou’s and looked at him. “My knowledge of such things is mostly academic, you could say. I have had students here and there whose home lives turned bad. I have sought out materials to try and understand such things better so I could better try to see the signs of a child being abused and intervene. </span>
  <span>I say this so you know I have some meager knowledge in this area. Kujuurou, I have always thought you were strong. This has only increased my respect for you and all you have fought through in your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been dancing around this, and, obviously, Seiji had put together enough to figure out at least the basics. He deserved to know the truth before he risked his life helping with such a personal quest. “I've never told anyone this, but…” He wasn’t even sure if he could say it, he couldn’t even meet Seiji’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a few deep breaths while he stared down at the blankets, Kujuurou began. “My grandmother died when I turned nine. And she was the only person I ever loved. I… the beacon showed pretty much what happened next. My father tried to kill me and ended up throwing me out. I ran and lived on the streets for a few months. I was caught by a street gang after stealing from them. I had two choices: have my throat slit or join them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Seiji’s hand, watching their fingers wrap tighter around each other’s, gathering his strength to continue. “There was a price to stay with them and the leader like young boys and… it was all I had. He liked to share, they took turns, and… </span>
  <span>When he got tired of me, I belonged to the highest bidder for the night, and that was my life until I learned enough to earn a place by stealing." He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory of how much it hurt. “I got out after a few years. I ran away. I… got caught again… and was blackmailed for sex. </span>
  <span>Arago, at least, put an end to it all. I didn't have to touch or be touched.” He took a shuddered breath, head bowing. “I’m broken. Dirty. And as much as I… care about you, you deserve somebody better than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a bowl that has been thrown onto the floor and shattered, nor a robe that has been dragged through the dirt,” Seiji insisted, even as he silently </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> with rage on Kujuurou’s behalf. “You did not deserve to suffer so or to have so many malevolent forces in your life. There is no possible justification for what was done to you. </span>
  <span>I grieve at the pain inflicted on you. Knowing about it also does not change my own feelings for you. This has always been part of you, even when I did not know about it. You are still the man I know now, one I have come to care for and respect a great deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say I deserve someone better than you, but how could there be such a person? I feel an accord with you I have never felt with anyone else, a sense of safety and peace that is absent in the rest of my life. What’s more, Kujuurou, is the fact that you deserve to have a life of peace and joy. I know that is hard and may be out of our reach, but you have every right to strive for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji thought for a moment, then continued. “I have found it interesting to have had so much exposure to America in my life. There is one thing they have declared that I wholly agree with, something that goes back to the foundation of that country: all men, all humans, have a right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. For whatever else they may have gotten wrong, this thing, this one thing, is entirely true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring to meet Seiji’s eyes, Kujuurou looked up. The way they were sitting, he could see both eyes, and there was the fierceness he expected to see, but it wasn’t directed at him. The way Seiji was looking at him, his heart ached with the hope that it wouldn’t go away. He heard the words Seiji said and felt a small seed begin to grow inside him that maybe things would be okay. </span>
  <span>“You’re not leaving?” Kujuurou asked weakly. “You’re not mad at me?” That was what he had expected. </span>
  <span>A lifetime of hearing his masters say no one would want someone so used, that he wasn’t good enough except to serve, that he’d be cast out if anyone knew… It was only in the past year he started to work on undoing that tangled mess of self-doubt. The words Seiji said made sense, but he knew it would take time to believe them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kujuurou, you have done nothing wrong. I will stay by your side for as long as circumstances let me, for there is nowhere I would rather be than with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to say to that and just nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunlight started streaming in through the window, highlighting dust floating through the air, rendering them like stars floating around them. The light turned Seiji's hair into a halo. Kujuurou lifted the lock of that hair, pushing it back so the sun could touch his skin and make his eyes sparkle. The short stubble of his jaw seemed almost iridescent with the reddish hint and all of it was utterly beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A gift from his goddess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kujuurou desired to do something, to show Seiji what his acceptance meant. He just didn't know how; he’d never had the opportunity to learn. But, he hoped Seiji would show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji sucked in a startled breath when Kujuurou reached forward and touched his hair, and then was utterly shocked when he carefully lifted his hair out of his eyes and looked at him with pure wonder. No one had ever looked at him like this, especially when both his eyes were exposed. </span>
  <span>Feeling daring, he lifted the hand covering Kujuurou’s and moved it to the hand at his face, laying it on top of his. He tilted his head slightly so his cheek rested better in the palm of Kujuurou’s hand, feeling almost short of breath. He knew he was blushing, but, for once, didn’t care or mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou saw the blush and wondered at it. Seiji’s skin was so warm beneath his hand, and the color difference between them so much more exaggerated, even with the flush. Seiji was flawlessly pale and he was darker. He felt the short hairs tickle his palm and, gently rubbing his thumb over Seiji's cheek, he watched the shadows play in his hair. Meeting Seiji's eyes again, he just watched. Finally, he spoke quietly as the sun grew brighter and warmer, "Thank you." The overwhelming relief and the embrace he felt was almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thumb that rubbed along his cheek sparked something like electricity under his skin and Seiji was shocked at the steady eye contact Kujuurou felt comfortable maintaining. “I- Of course- You’re welcome,” Seiji managed to stutter out. Then, whispering, he added, “No one... no one besides my family has ever wanted to look at me like this. Not- not in both eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Kujuurou cocked his head to the side, confused. "The first time we clashed swords, that I was close enough to you, we stared each other down. I felt your power and determination, and it haunted my dreams for years. I never feared it, I wanted more. I sought you out as much for that as your armor is my opposite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stared at Kujuurou as though the concept behind his words was utterly foreign to him. “Pale eyes are almost unheard of in Japan. Other children would often run from me when growing up. Some cried. Even as an adult, I’ve been told my eyes are frightening. Yayoi suggested I try deliberately hiding one with my hair when I was younger since it already often fell in my eyes. And... it worked. No one ran from me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're weak," Kujuurou stated simply. "I won't run if you want to keep your hair back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stared back at him wide-eyed. The fingers of the hand covering the one Kujuurou had at his face tightened. “I’d have to trim it. I think. I’ve worn it this way for most of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to do anything right now." He withdrew his hand from Seiji's face, but kept hold of his hand. He felt more stable now to discuss the issues facing them and felt Seiji would understand what he needed. "We should discuss what the plan is for today. I'm... over-invested in destroying this place. I want you to put limits on what I can do, or I'm afraid I'll do too much and hurt someone I shouldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and felt a small flicker of relief as his hair fell back into place. He would have to put some thought into what to do there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s discuss it over breakfast,” he suggested and began rising to his feet. Hoping he wasn’t being too presumptuous, he kept a hold of Kujuurou’s hand.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Walking to the kitchens, hand-in-hand, was nice... different, but nice. Sadly, they had to part as they worked to get food ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou directed Seiji to start a fire as he started soaking the dried vegetables in water. After a few minutes, the mushrooms and tofu swelled back up and the fire was catching. He could start a simple soup that would serve as breakfast. Served over a bowl of rice, and with some of the venison, it would sustain them while they planned and hopefully, last most of the day. He'd be sure to soak more of the vegetables for a stew later when they got back with the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first thought I had was two-fold,” Seiji began as they sat down to eat. “First, how to safely bring the children here given we don’t know how many there are. I remember seeing a cart in the stables. If it is in good working condition or easily repaired, I thought Usil could pull it for us. What’s more, that would also make it possible to transport anything we can take from the brothel. Obviously, we don’t want anything that will carry painful memories, but they do have food, coin, some clothing, and other things we could use.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to convince the children it's alright to go with us," Kuujurou said, nodding thoughtfully. "It may work better if they think they were sold. They would listen if you introduced yourself as their new master and they had to gather all their things fast to leave. It would cause less panic. I'll clear out the office and get as much of the money out as possible. Then, when they are gone, we can level the building. We will have to deal with the owner and any others. Killing them would be easiest, and prevent them from restarting their operations, but I will do as you wish in this case."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji grimaced slightly at the idea of having to pretend to be involved in the sex trade at all, but he would do whatever was needed. “I imagine the earlier in the day we go in, the fewer... customers... will be present. I do not like the idea of killing, but, as you say, they would simply restart the operation somewhere else. Therefore, killing the owner and managers is the only solution. What of the adult workers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chances are, any of the workers would be slaves, as well - girls too old or damaged for sex. Most of them get sold off to worse places, if not killed," Kujuurou answered, relieved Seiji understood that earlier was better. "I'll kill the owner. I have blood on my hands already and you don't need that on your conscience."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t regret </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> death at all, but given how important this is, it may be better that you do it so we don’t have to worry that I’ll hesitate.” Seiji shook his head. “We can’t risk a ruckus. Yami could help us enter undetected. Or, perhaps, you could go in alone first to deal with the owner and any security while I do a final check on Usil? Then you could fetch me to handle the children. There were adult prostitutes present as well. Will they also need an offer of sanctuary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou thought for a moment, "After I move in, enter the town with Usil. Approach the building directly but don't rush. I'll have taken care of the obstacles and created a path for you to follow. We'll get everyone out that hasn't chosen to be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds solid enough,” Seiji said, “especially since we don’t have specifics about what’s inside the brothel. How should we destroy it? Wrap it in darkness and destroy it out of sight? There isn’t much around it, being on the edges of town, but I’d prefer to cause as little collateral damage as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd prefer we do whatever it takes to leave the building in rubble. We can probably even take out the foundation together. Light and dark energy working as one. We should be practicing that more in any case." Kuujurou reached out and took Seiji's hand again. "We've seen how destructive our powers are together. I want to see them together against a real target."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where shall the children stay here in the compound? I imagine we may need to consider separate areas for the girls and boys, depending on their number. What will we need to keep them safe while they are adjusting without further harming them?” Seiji sighed and paused to eat. “Potentially, one or two may even try to run away out of fear of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou had to agree. "The older ones will help keep the younger ones in line,” he said reassuringly. ”Most likely, right now, they are all in one room in the basement, especially the younger ones. They'll be used to that and thus comforted by being in similar surroundings here. We can separate them out later but to start, the servant's quarters will be more than sufficient." Another thought struck him. "We should stake out rooms for ourselves. Unless you like sleeping in the hay?" he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As peaceful as last night was, I would very much prefer a proper futon,” Seiji said. “It, ah, may make sense to remain together. I imagine we’ll still need to stand watch and it will let us centralize things a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried and failed to keep the smile off his face when Seiji said he wanted to remain together. "If the townsfolk see Usil taking the young ones and then the whole building collapses, they might not follow at all, thinking the gods took revenge. And we can eventually set some of the older ones up for watch, so we can sleep properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good,” Seiji said. “Let’s check the cart and look for a harness after we finish eating, then see what we need to do to make sure this place is safe and less frightening. After that, we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree," Kujuurou answered. He picked up Seiji's bowls and put them to the side with his own. "Having enough blankets is the most important part. And whatever we can get for bandages and medicine. There will be injuries..." He knew with the screams they heard last night, at least one of the children would be bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that,” Seiji said. “And while I need to touch them to use my healing powers, it will not have to be near the site of the injury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be good," Kujuurou said, thinking a moment more. "How much do you know about what happened to the people you heal? Is it just that there is an injury or can you perceive what they experienced?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that there is an injury. Anything else is my own intuition. And even with these powers, I have to concentrate on using them to sense the wound. What I experienced with Thesan, to be able to detect something at a distance - that’s not how my powers work. That was the result of everything she was channeling through me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't try to sense what happened," Kujuurou begged, squeezing Seiji's hand. "It's hard enough to live with, and they don't need another person knowing." And then, another thought struck him, "When you purified this place, and you turned towards me... what did you see?" he asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji gripped Kujuurou’s hand as reassuringly as he could. “Some of the local pollen is bothering you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “That’s it. Your lungs were a bit annoyed. I may have been able to sense more given time, but Thesan stopped me. She could tell that much power was having a bad effect on me, and she didn’t want me to intrude on your privacy while not in my right mind. I appreciate her consideration and decisiveness. I was horrified by what I’d almost done once I came back to my senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in relief, Kujuurou’s shoulders slumped. “That's good. I don't - You shouldn't have to deal with that."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly bear that knowledge if it would help you with the weight of it.” Seiji gave Kujuurou’s hand a squeeze, and the men rose to begin their work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hayato had just roused the interest of a new mark when the cries and prayers reached his ears. Looking up, he saw people fleeing the street, running as if their lives depended on it. He looked around in confusion, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart lurched in his chest when he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It glided down the street, moving dangerously, silently, and parting the crowd with its mere presence. Shadows seemed to cling to the dark figure, moving around it as though they were some kind of living creature. This was Death, dressed all in black, and it had a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadowy head turned and stared directly at him, and Hayato sudden realized he had been chosen. He hadn't prayed to the gods in ages, but suddenly wished he was more pious. Screaming, Hayato turned and fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could escape, it suddenly appeared right in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, help me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he prayed, nearly falling over himself as he tried to flee. Everywhere he turned, it was there, toying with him. He ran one way and it appeared before him. He skidded to a stop, turned in another direction, and only made it a few more steps before it was there again, blocking his path. Like a cat with a mouse, it was playing with its dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clawed hands grabbed the front of his kimono, dragging him back to the brothel. He batted ineffectively at the claws and screamed for help, begging his regular customers to help him. He promised them a girl every night for free if they would just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Apparently enraged at his ineffectual pleas, Death slammed him into the ground, causing stars to appear in his vision and the world to swim. He was then dragged, almost insensible, into the brothel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato was thrown onto the floor of his office, Death hovering over him. "Please, please, I'll give you anything, just let me go a little longer, just a few more days to get everything together," he begged. If he could just have a day or two, he could run, find a place to hide, or a monastery that would offer him protection.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death stalked up to him and knelt, looming over his prone form. Unnatural icy blue eyes met his own, holding him, pinning him down with sweet promises of a clean, quick kill. The whisper that came from it chilled him to the bone, as if as frozen as the north wind in winter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Where are your coins?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My... my coins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The blood money paid for the slits upstairs. You need your fare to cross the River Sanzu,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> it hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no," Hayato cried. "Please, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death grabbed him and tossed him across the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"NOW!!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Death roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato scrambled, opening the panel below a bookcase and revealing bags of coins and rolls of notes. "Please, take it all, just leave me--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dagger that drove through his right eye pierced his brain, dropping him immediately. Kujuurou stood up and retrieved his weapon, wiping the blood on the owner's clothes. If Naaza was to be believed, such a wound would not result in immediate death. Hatred surged inside him and he stomped down on Hayato’s genitals, crushing them and the hips they were attached to beneath a black, armored boot in a moment of pure vindictive rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down at the ruined body and felt his wrath begin to ease. He took a breath, then another, trying to steady his frantically beating heart. Leaving the body on the floor to suffer and expire, he began piling up the bags and records, then added some jewelry and other expensive items revealed as he tore through the office. He wrapped them all up in an expensive-looking cloak and hurried out. He had one last great task to complete before Seiji arrived.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seiji performed one last check on Usil’s harness, yanking hard on all the connectors to make certain they wouldn’t come apart on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s good, it’s ready, let us go!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Usil whispered excitedly in his mind. The elegant peryton danced on his hooves and talons, wings fluttering in the air. The small bells attached to the harness rang softly in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You remember what to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seiji asked him silently as he climbed into the driver’s seat and picked up the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! I will take us into the darkness, I will be ferocious to behold. We shall rescue the children!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Seiji muttered as he tied on the wide jingasa hat they’d found while clearing out the main room of the servant'for the children. Scraps of gauzy fabric hung from the rim, affixed into place with some pine tar Kujuurou had found. It stank horribly, but Kujuurou had sworn it would help with his disguise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji smoothed out the rough kimono he wore, something else they’d found while cleaning, and made sure the long panels fell properly over his legs. Usil’s enthusiasm was not as reassuring as he probably thought it was. He </span>
  <span>looked forward at the town, using a hand to lift the brim of the hat out of the way. Then, he looked down and confirmed his katana was lying secure beneath his feet. He took the reins in hand and, after taking a deep breath, whispered for Usil to go.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nishikawa was shoving wares into crates and bags as fast as he could. “Faster,” he hissed at Ueda when his slow-witted assistant froze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yokai was storming through town, a black demon that looked like Death on whom dark shadows clung like wings as it stalked its current prey: Hayato the whore master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa wanted to have himself, his wares, and Ueda behind a solid door as soon as possible. There was no way to know if the demon would be satisfied by devouring a single soul. As Nishikawa shoved packets of spices into another bag, there was a new sound: the small, faint tinkling of bells. He turned and stared in silent horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been cursed. First, they were stalked by the lizard monsters, a great yokai had just appeared, and now a god had come to counter its evil power. What had they done to draw the attention of such great spirits?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light poured off the long antlers of the approaching beast and seemed to catch fire on the edges of great wings. It paused next to the market and arched its head back, screeching to the sky, the unworldly sound emerging straight from Hell itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People running from the demon that had disappeared into the whore house (which was now filled with hysterical screaming), wailed and lurched for the side streets as the beast resumed its steady march heading straight towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Nishikawa saw it: that the beast was not the god, but rather a god’s servant. The beast wore a glimmering harness and was pulling a large cart. It would have looked like a humble vehicle were it not for the brightly glowing deity sitting in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa could make out a vaguely human-sized figure holding the beast’s reins. It was hard, though, to peer through the light that blazed from it like the very sun itself. The god drove its cart steadily forward, heading straight for the whore house... and the demon within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another inhuman cry erupted, this time coming from the brothel, and Nishikawa flung himself down behind his booth, weeping openly now. A blast of freezing cold air suddenly shot through the market, making teeth chatter despite the warm weather. What new torment had the demon concocted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishikawa forced himself to peer over the booth’s counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god had stopped and was sitting straight and tall with a hand tipping the front edge of his straw hat upwards. A swirling vortex of darkness had overtaken the whore house, completely hiding it from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god lowered its hand and shook the reins. It’s beast stepped forward, forward, forward-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was consumed by the darkness.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kujuurou met Seiji and Usil as they pulled up, almost whimpering with relief as they pierced the darkness he’d wrapped the brothel in. After depositing his bounty in the cart, he gave Seiji a brief description of what he’d seen in the house and where he was likely to find the basement. That was the most likely location where the slaves were locked away during the day or when not being used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji listened closely to Kujuurou’s hurried descriptions while he fixed his katana into place in his obi. “Take whatever supplies you find that we can use,” Seiji reminded him when he was finished speaking. “Blankets, linens, and food are our greatest priorities. Tell whatever adult prostitutes you find to flee. Kill only those that attack you, Yami, and even then, only if they are true fighters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou had asked him to set limits on his actions and Seiji hoped this would be sufficient. They certainly didn’t have time for anything else. The frantic energy he could see filling Kujuurou would burn through Yami’s power faster than what he was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could lose his nerve, Seiji flung himself towards the building, holding his borrowed hat in place. Usil whispered into his mind as he vanished inside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will stay, I will guard this place! We will save the children!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji raced through the halls of the brothel, turning his head back and forth to watch for movement and for any sign of the way to the basement. Thesan’s light continued to glow around him, illuminating many hidden corners, but still, he found nothing. Then, as he neared what seemed to be the non-public areas of the building, he froze when he heard the sound of metal scraping over metal. The gauze affixed to the hat fluttered as he halted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard appeared, wearing a stained kimono and holding a worn looking blade. He snarled when he saw Seiji. “This is a damned Uchikha plot,” the guard said with a wild look in his eyes. “You think you can steal our whores and push into our town? You have another thing coming to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade was bad, but the guard’s skill surprisingly good, Seiji realized as he parried an attack. The hat and gauze swirled around him as he moved, darting quickly from one side of the hallway to the other as he probed for an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t kill you just yet,” the guard snarled as he continued to press at Seiji. “If you want the whores so bad, I’ll let you join them. Make you watch while I give the fresh meat a preview of what it means to bleed out their sli-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage hit Seiji so fast he couldn’t even process it. Light flared around him, scorching the walls. The guard yelped in sudden fear as heat erupted over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re not- You’re a mortal! You have to be!” the guard screamed in terror as he fell back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing it, Seiji’s attacks accelerated to almost inhuman speeds. The light began to scorch the walls and the gauze fluttered around him, making him look even more unnatural than before. The guard continued to retreat, wildly waving his sword in front of him in an effort to block Seiji’s furious attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An opening-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s blade flashed in the burning light and blood streamed into the air as he severed skin, veins, and arteries. The blade sliced perfectly between two of the vertebrae in the guard’s neck, and then, moments later, he fell dead to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another guard appeared and froze in shock and horror as he beheld the light spirit standing over his friend’s dead body. It looked up, seeming to have no trouble seeing through the brim of its hat. It was surrounded by some kind of mist and the light radiating off it burned so hot, the walls were turning black.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where. Are. The children,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>the spirit hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard was so terrified he could neither move nor speak. The malevolent glare from the spirit could be felt through the hat and without seeing it’s true face, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The children,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> the spirit snarled again, and then he surged forwards. His blood-soaked blade arced through the air like a brand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not far!” The guard barely felt the sudden wet heat that soaked his crotch and ran down his legs. He fumbled inside his kimono and produced a keyring, which he then threw on the floor. “I- I never touched the little ones,” he stuttered, trying to beg for his life. “The boss would bring us one of the girls, is all, one of the older ones. She always- she smiled at us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rapist,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the spirit spat, and the blade flashed once more.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Supplies, Seiji had said. He had to find supplies. Kujuurou almost felt light-headed as he raced through the brothel. Memories battled behind his eyes, shrieking for attention, but he forced them down. Yami raged inside him, full of righteous fury, and he had to grapple with her, too, to force her to continue to control the darkness protecting them while they ripped the building apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked each room he came across and gathered up the random pieces of jewelry or discarded (and seemingly clean) pieces of clothing he found. He never saw people, though, and that was beginning to make him nervous. A place like this should have had people in it - slaves to clean the rooms and make the public areas look welcoming, clients lingering overnight, and some of the adult women who had chosen this profession when they had no other refuge. He located the kitchens and again, there was no one there preparing food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked the walls and floor with a fast search, looking for hidden compartments. He found additional food and some wine, but no </span>
  <em>
    <span>people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’d fled. Surely, they’d fled once he’d appeared dragging the house’s master behind him like the refuse he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou piled bags of rice, baskets of fruits and vegetables, and a mix of fresh and dried meats and fish into the cart. Usil watched him, waiting patiently for his master, and he couldn't resist petting the spirit animal, desperate to find some way to ground himself. A gold-edged wing brushed his face and Usil nudged his side playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji was okay. He had to be okay, or else Usil would have been upset. And he trusted Seiji. He was the better choice to approach the children. The remade Yami armor was strong and very impressive on the battlefield, but she did not inspire trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou went back into the building and began to search the upper floors. He found the closet of extra bedding and threw blankets and clean futons out the window. Usil let out an excited sound below and raced back and forth with the cart to catch everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Money, food, linens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept searching. He found a chest full of medicine and had to rely on Yami’s strength to carry it downstairs to the cart, which was getting full. Children could still fit in it, though, sitting on or amongst the supplies. If anything, they’d help hide what was being stolen. Usil tossed his head and let out a proud shrieking cry, as though proclaiming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am strong! I can pull the cart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was strong. Kujuurou had helped Seiji train with him and knew the strength the mystical creature had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have to transport some of the children out of town himself, though. Older ones, ones who would listen and be willing to wait for them. He couldn’t take too many without running out of strength entirely. Yami was strong, but Kujuurou had been without her for long enough to feel uncertain with her power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou touched Usil’s head and let himself feel the darkness around them. He was the true master of this armor. She would obey him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a new thought arose inside him, reminding him of one of his quiet fears. Seiji didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> armor. Korin was lost in the far future somewhere, and they’d had no luck finding him even a mortal suit of armor to wear. It frightened him to think of how vulnerable Seiji was with only linen and silk wrapped around his body. </span>
  <span>He needed to find him, he needed to be there to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before he could track Seiji’s path through the building by the blackened walls. He came across a body and stared at it in astonishment. The kill had been fast and clean, a perfect severing of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another body close by, this one with a deep slice across his chest and a stab wound through the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji had killed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou shoved that thought aside to worry over later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the basement soon after. The steps were dark and narrow. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and there… he found them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji was still in his spirit disguise, the straw hat and gauzy fabric making him look truly ethereal. There were women, boys, and children huddled in clusters in the small space, all watching with wide eyes the scene unfolding in one of the back corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young girl, nine or ten years old with dark bruises on one side of her face, had a broken piece of wood in her hand and gripped like she’d been using it to attack. Seiji had caught her arm, intercepting the blow as he knelt between her and a crude pallet on the floor. His other hand rested on the head of a young boy, and Kujuurou immediately knew it was the one from last night. Both Seiji’s hands were glowing as he poured healing energy into the wounded children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bruise on the girl’s face faded and the boy suddenly began to stir. Slowly, Seiji withdrew his hands and carefully crept backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nisa?” the boy suddenly croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl burst into tears. The wood fell to the ground with a clatter as she flung herself at the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a scream that almost immediately turned into crying and begging as the other, older slaves saw Kujuurou at the door. Pulling the scarf down that covered his face, he met Seiji's gaze. "Everything is cleared out and ready," he reported. Looking around, he saw there were several more children than he anticipated and a sick, worried feeling settled into his stomach. He hoped Usil could handle this many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stood up, glowing slightly, enough to dominate everyone's attention. "The man who owned you is no more and you will be coming with us now," Although his voice was soft, there was an expectation that he was to be obeyed without question. It was the same voice Seiji had used on him earlier, and while the command felt as unyielding as a vice, he had no fear. "Quickly gather any personal effects you have. The oldest will take charge of the youngest. I want no one left behind." He turned from them to Kujuurou and addressed him in the same calm voice. "This place will lie in rubble and ashes shortly, and a new life will begin for all." There was a ring of otherworldly power to his voice and the light radiating off him brightened, yet did not hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou couldn't help but bow to Seiji, his presence overwhelming. And knowing his kindness and compassion, he wanted nothing more than to stay at Seiji's side, to be the sheath to his sword: one that protects in peace and releases in war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first of the young women came over to them, holding a hastily assembled bag made of a blanket and a toddler that couldn't have been more than three. More followed her lead, their faces either blank or pinched with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go first, make sure nothing has disturbed us," Kujuurou said, thinking about moving the bodies, so the children didn't have to see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and did a quick head-count on the abused people he saw before him and felt a flicker of worry when he reached nineteen. The cart wasn't big enough to hold this many people, even the younger children sat in people’s laps. And he knew Kujuurou would have added supplies to the cart, further limiting the amount of free space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no other recourse, however, he waved at them to follow him and led them up the stairs. He cringed at the thought of the corpses waiting upstairs only to discover they were gone. Blood marked the spots where they had fallen, but the gruesome sight of the bodies he’d left behind was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kujuurou,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seiji realized. The Masho was so much kinder than he thought himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, Usil sniffed the air as they approached, pleased as his part of the mission was here. He danced, cocking his head to the little ones. One of the smaller girls gasped when she saw him and ran forward, her small hand reaching for his soft brown nose. Usil sniffed the little hand, tasting the pain she had been through, and gently bounced his nose on her palm. She giggled.</span>
</p><p><span>"Get the little ones on the cart," Seiji instructed, and they did. All but the three older girls could fit, although they were squeezed quite tight. Concerned by the weight, Seiji looked at Usil. His spirit mount just puffed up, shaking his small rack of antlers proudly. </span><em><span>I am strong! I will get these children home safely</span></em><span>,</span> <span>the peryton declared.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Go, then. We'll catch up," he said to Usil before turning to the last three girls, "You will need to walk by the cart. We will catch up shortly." They nodded, and both Seiji and Kujuurou watched as Usil’s divinely powered light disappeared out of the protection of Yami's darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Seiji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement of the muscles beneath the concealing scarf hinted at a feral smile, "This will bring me great pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they drew their blades, and they both could feel the energies of light and dark start swirling around each other as they each summoned their power. The intimate dance of the energies had subtle overtones at first as they slid over and around each other, drawing and giving strength back and forth. Light and shadows twisted and writhed around each other, driving their energies to greater and greater heights desperate to be set loose and reach their final climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parts of the building that weren’t vaporized came crashing to the ground with a roar. The light and dark powers raced back to their masters and flooded their bodies, carrying with the echo of each’s opposite power. Seiji gasped as the mists of a long, cool night washed over him and trailed down his arms, providing a soothing balm to the stress and pain caused by the battle, while Kujuurou was filled with bliss as he felt the kiss of the sun warming and comforting him, filling him with energy. The little meager practice they had at combining their powers was nothing compared to the intensity and intimacy of this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the silence that followed, Yami released her dark shell and permitted the townsfolk brave enough to look to see the sheer destruction that had occurred. The Yokai and God left the shattered brothel behind, walking side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days and weeks that followed, one message emerged as truth above all others: for the sin of selling the bodies of children, a god of the sun and demon of the night stood together to destroy those responsible and uplift those once forsaken souls.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuujurou used the shield of one of the town buildings to wrap them in a veil of invisibility as they fled from the destroyed brothel. Then, running side by side, they slipped out of the town and caught up with the cart, which was about halfway to the compound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those shoes are intended solely for tatami mats,” Kuujurou murmured unhappily as he looked at the women walking alongside the cart. One was limping. “I’ll take two directly to the compound and return for the third, so they don’t suffer any permanent damage to their feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have the energy for that?" Seiji asked with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it. It will let you get back faster,” Kuujurou answered, even though he suspected the second trip would be pushing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Seiji said. He stepped forward as Kuujurou dropped their veil and called to the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usil let out a friendly chirp while those in and around the cart looked over at him, visibly flinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for startling you,” Seiji said he began walking towards the cart before remembering to glance back and confirm Kuujurou was following him. There were two women on one side of the cart and another peering around the back from the other side. “I can see that your footwear is not suitable for the outdoors. My companion will transport you directly to our destination. It is perfectly safe. Please remain there after you arrive. We will all join you shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou bowed politely to the wide-eyed girls. “I will need to hold you briefly,” he told them. The girls exchanged nervous looks, and he eventually stepped up and gently took hold of them with an arm wrapped around each of their waists. He reached for Yami’s power, and she obliged him, transporting them from the cart to the compound in the blink of an eye. “Stay here. I will return shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women nodded, and he vanished from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji caught Kuujurou’s arm as he reappeared at the cart. While the children on board whispered excitedly, Seiji held the other man steady as he breathed through a momentary bout of lightheadedness. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the moment has passed.” Kuujurou took a deep breath and deliberately straightened up, letting Seiji’s arm fall away. Yami whispered a warning to him, but he forced himself to ignore her. “I can transport the other woman, but a return trip will likely be unwise. We will wait for you at the compound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although clearly concerned, Seiji nodded. “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall,” Kuujurou. He turned and found the third woman waiting for him a few steps away. She had her hands clasped demurely in front of her waist, but he could see how white her knuckles were. Nonetheless, she bravely stepped forward when their eyes met. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, and after he took hold of her around her waist, they disappeared.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aamane gasped as the world flickered before her eyes. The arm holding her went slack while she took in the new location before her. The warrior whose magic had transported them to this place fell to his knees, the solid black plates of his armor vanished, leaving a man in a simple kimono to collapse on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt down to check on the man and Ichika and Yua rushed over to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can look for water,” Ichika hesitantly suggested, kneeling down, as well. She reached out and gingerly wiped some of the sweat from his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water? We should run!” Yua insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where to? We don't know where we are except in the middle of the woods,” Aamane replied, dabbing the man’s face with her tunic. Ichika murmured in agreement and pushed herself to her feet to limp off in search of a well or fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane was carefully squeezing some water into the man’s mouth after soaking a section of her kimono sleeve. Ichika knelt beside her, sitting as comfortably as she could given how badly used she’d been recently. Frustrated, but also too frightened to try to run away by herself without any supplies, Yua hovered over them all, not knowing what to do now that they’d rolled the man onto his back and pillowed his head in Aamane’s lap. They were all frightened of what would happen if their new master deemed their efforts to aid the man insufficient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the jingling bells before the cart appeared, rolling smoothly into the courtyard. The strange, amazing, beautiful creature pulling the cart moved like a leaf flitting through the air, wings fluttered out to its sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The master leaped down from the back of the magical animal’s back, nimbly maneuvering around the wings as he hurried to them. He knelt and laid a hand over the fallen man’s brow, then was still for a long moment. Coming out of it, he sat back and peered at them. Aamane caught a glimpse of pale skin and strong features before he rose and stepped to where those on the cart could also see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Barron Seiji. You are not here for... what you have been doing, nor anything else which will harm you. There is a room prepared for you all in the main house.” He gestured to the correct building. “Although, we were not expecting so many of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come down from the cart,” he ordered, looking at the children. “Take your belongings inside, then help unload the cart. Food will go to the kitchen, futons and linen distributed for you to rest on, and your clothing should be placed in the chests in your room.” Here he paused in his orders to provide directions to these locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who amongst you have worked with animals or perhaps even carts such as this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared, bewildered because this wasn’t right. Why had he not smugly declared his ownership of them? For what purpose had he slain Hayato-sama and claimed them all? What would the punishments be should they fail or defy him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long silence, Riku slowly raised his hand, then Minato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Usil,” Barron-sama said, and his steed let out a soft trilling sound and proudly fluttered his wings. “When the cart is unloaded, take him to the sables there and remove the harness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some hesitance at first, but soon the rescued women and children began to move and act as he had instructed. Baron-sama watched them begin to climb down, then returned to the fallen man’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for aiding him,” Barron-sama said, looking first at Aamane, then Ichaki and Yua. “Please help the others, if you would. I will be along as soon as I can.” Then, without another word, he picked up the fallen man and carried him towards the main house as though he weighed no more than a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane pushed her confusion away and ushered Ichika and Yua towards the cart to help unload it. She made certain that Ichika was not given anything too heavy to carry that could aggravate her pain, and to Yua she gave the responsibility of overseeing the little children. Yua had a soft spot for the small ones and would also be kept busy enough by them that she wouldn’t be able to spend time working herself into a state where she felt she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The work passed quickly with so many working hands, and Aamane soon felt she could leave the largest and heaviest items for the boys to manage. She ushered the older girls into the house, carefully following Barron-sama’s directions so that they could settle their meager belongings and prepare places to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each moment that passed, though, her confusion grew. This place wasn’t a destination for visiting merchants, nor a rest stop for passing travelers. It was old and run-down and had no guards. It was strange as well as confusing, and in Aamane’s experience, strange usually meant pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yua was right to want to run away, but something tickled at the back of her mind. Their new master had healed the young ones with an unknown magic when there was no need to. If anything, he should have struck Nisa for daring to attack him. He (or possibly the other man) had also slain Hayato-sama. Aamane always tried to think well of her masters, for there were far worse fates than the life she was living, but Hayato-sama had been especially cruel. He had been fond of sampling what his new acquisitions had to offer and only restrained himself if he already had a client lined up paying for true virginity and would not be fooled by a body that would easily bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Barron-sama had healed Nisa and Aoi. He had ordered them to gather their belongings rather than making them leave them behind. He had even taken care to ensure none of the small ones could be accidentally left behind. The only word she could think to describe him right now was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark man, the man who had collapsed with the magical armor, he had also been different than she expected. He looked so rough, he was clearly a soldier of some kind, and yet, he hadn’t let his hands touch her or Ichaki or Yua any more than necessary. In her experience, soldiers were coarse and crude. They liked to look even if they weren’t buying, and she had never served tea to a group of them without them pulling her robes open to look at and fondle her chest. The more daring would even reach under her clothes to see how much of her they could finger before Hayato-sama made them pay. The dark man had neither looked at nor touched them. Back in the brothel, he’d even moved the bodies of the guards so that they wouldn’t have to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men had great power. The dark man had magical armor that let him teleport across great distances. Barron-sama could heal with a touch and had easily carried the dark man away. Yua had had to help Aamane roll the dark man over after he collapsed; he’d been far too heavy for her to move on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why? Why would men with the power to take what they wanted order them to set up beds for sleeping in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane was worried and confused, but it was vital that she not show it. As the oldest, it was her responsibility to take care of everyone. She called the oldest girls to her and gave them all a solemn look. "I know we are all scared, and this is so new. And we don't know what these new masters want with us. But, we must not anger them. They are more powerful than Hayato-sama ever was. Barron-sama seems kind, and if we do as he and our other master says, he may remain kind and we shall be able to discover what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, then remembered how the dark man had removed his mask back at the brothel and looked upon Barron-sama. She recalled how quickly Barron-sama had hurried to his side and checked on him before doing anything else after arriving with the cart. There was a connection there she didn’t quite understand, but she was leery of possibly upsetting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not offer yourselves to them,” she finally added, “and tell the others the same. We will obey the masters if they take one of us into their bed, but we should not present them with something they would not welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened her yukata. "We will finish setting up the beds. When Barron-sama comes to see us, we will offer to make dinner and help clean up the house. Riku and Minato can offer to tend the stable and groom the strange animal. Does everyone understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of acknowledgments answered her and she was relieved to send one of the girls to tell the others still outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Barron-sama arrived to inspect them, and Aamane directed all there to greet him with full prostrate bows as soon as she heard his approaching footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Lord-sama,” they called as he entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an awkward few moments before they heard, "Please, you don't have to bow like that." Aamane sat up, looking at her new master, and had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking up. He was very tall and </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had previously hidden the fairest hair she had ever seen beneath a crude straw hat, hair lovelier than any she’s on a man before, nor such refined features. Her heart fluttered, thinking this was a man she could be happy to tend to. He looked like a god and somehow felt like sunshine itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama looked around the room, a small frown on his face. “Do you have enough room?” he asked. “Are there enough futons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane felt another flicker of surprise at the question. It was rare enough for them to have any sort of bedding besides a meager blanket, and he was concerned they didn’t have enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Barron-sama,” she said, bowing prettily. “The youngest do not sleep alone, else they might wander.” Because surely, he did not want to deal with little children who had not learned proper manners? Perhaps he wanted a room to enclose them in like how Hayato-sama had used the basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama nodded, accepting her words, then surprised her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>by saying, “There are more blankets and futons available. Fetch them as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord-sama.” There was the smallest possible wince around his eyes when she addressed him so. His manner was so grand, he had to be a noble. But, perhaps he was from an illegitimate line, and therefore unused to being honored?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you accustomed to eating and how much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we do not need much, Lord-sama,” Aamane said. “We can suffice on a single bowl of rice and simple vegetables a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any more than that?” Barron-sama asked, sounding dismayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane frowned slightly. Was that too much, or was he taking gauge of what would be needed to maintain them as they were now. “Well, sometimes we were granted a second bowl,” she said hesitantly, “if we performed our duties well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>look pleased, but he nodded as though he was. “We will start with two meals a day, then. Have you eaten today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. No, Lord-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can any of you cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika braved addressing their new master. “I have helped prepare meals,” she said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, please, if you could prepare something for everyone.” Barron-sama’s eyes were gentle again. “You may use whatever is available. Be sure to include a little meat and some of the fruit or vegetables. There is fresh water available as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord-sama,” Ichika replied. The sudden wonder on her face showed what they all felt: they were to have meat? That was a rare treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama acknowledged her with a small nod of his head. “I will leave you to it, then,” and he turned and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane exhaled after he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Start </span>
  </em>
  <span>with two meals a day?” Ichika said, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he said, Aamane said, now feeling utterly adrift. Several possible explanations swirled in her head, but she just didn’t know enough to begin to guess what their new master’s plan was. “I will stay with him. Perhaps he is setting up a new household and did not wish to hire servants,” she speculated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and the dark man had looted the brothel of coins as well as bodies. Aamane had taken charge of the clinking bundles as soon as she realized what they were and had secreted them away in a chest in another room. She needed to tell Barron-sama where they were before he thought they had stolen from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, Ichika, to the kitchen. Do not use anything precious until we know when Barron-sama wishes for his own meal.” And with that, she hurried out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane found Barron-sama hovering at the doorway of the great house watching the courtyard thoughtfully. She followed his gaze and froze in such horror she didn’t even remember to notify him of her arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smallest children were playing, and neither they nor Yua were attending to their duties. Worst still, the boys and young men were loudly arguing on the cart about how to move the large medicine chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama then strode out, sending the children scattering as they spotted him (he didn’t so much as glance at them, nor did he look annoyed), and before the boys could sort themselves out, he had jumped up onto the cart himself. He carefully tested the weight of the chest and nodded in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have realized it was too heavy for you,” he said. “I did not mean to ask you to do an impossible task.” Barron-sama then gestured at Yuuto and Riku and instructed them to lift one end of the chest. Minato was ordered (well, asked, really) to make certain the cart remained steady. Then, pushing his sleeves out of the way, Barron-sama crouched down and helped to lift the chest all on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were as shocked as Aamane, but they also moved quickly to follow instructions. Yuuto and Riku helped Barron-sama lift the chest off the cart and lower it to the ground, leaving Minato to begin driving the cart to the waiting stables. The boys and Barron-sama then brought the chest over to the house and lifted it up onto the porch. Barron-sama looked up at Aamane with clear amusement on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what this is,” he announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It- it contains medicines, Lord-sama,” Aamane squeaked, and she was utterly lost again. How could he not </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. That will be useful. Into the house, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering her wits, Aamane helped guide Barron-sama’s steps as he walked backward with the medicine chest and directed him and the boys to the room where she’d left the coins. She could show him then that she had safeguarded his treasure, and perhaps he would not be angry that she had dared to touch them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ichika was surprised looking around the kitchen. Only the meat and fish were fresh, although there was plenty of rice and dried fruits and vegetables for a few days. She started soaking the dried vegetables, and some dried fruits would work well as a treat to help calm the children if she could manage to slip it to them. There were also supplies taken from the brothel, but they had not been unpacked yet and she dared not risk delaying the meal she had been ordered to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a smaller pot in the sink, but she needed a much larger pot to make enough for everyone. She searched and soon found two of them and set two large pots to boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before she had the rice washed and she found meat hung up to dry. This she added to the pot and prayed it was not something Barron-sama had marked for himself. Finally, she began to cook the vegetables and rice. As long as this was enough for her new master, she could do more tomorrow with more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that thought shocked her. She should want to run away, not plan meals. Her new master was strong, powerful, and she was sure if he took any of them to bed, they would be hurt. And she was so tired of hurting all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob escaped her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he want with them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not knowing was so much harder. Why take both the old and young if he wasn't setting up his own brothel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her face in her hand, crying with fear for herself and the others. She never heard Aamane and her new master enter the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichika!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name was whispered in such quiet horror that she looked up and found Aamane and Barron-sama both staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wailing, Ichika threw herself down onto the floor and began babbling stuttered, sob-filled apologies, all the while bracing herself for the blows that were about to rain down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after a few more moments of shocked silence, Barron-sama did approach. He knelt down in front of her and reached out his hand, his sleeve brushing the ground in front of her. The touch to her head was soft, so light she could barely feel it. His voice murmured something quiet, and there was a sudden, gently glowing light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain she’d felt since her last client the night before last faded away, and once it was gone, Barron-sama moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika trembled, her tears slowly drying away even though she was still so afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask for your names before. I apologize. That was extremely rude of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Aamane, Barron-sama. This is Ichika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Aamane-san. I am pleased to meet you both. Could you check with the others and determine who else is bearing an injury? I would help if I can. The healing will not be… intrusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes, Barron-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not upset at Ichika-san. She has not committed any offense. Nor has anyone else. I have not handled this well, and for that, I apologize. I will attempt to explain matters better shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes, Barron-sama. I will check on the others and bring word of what I find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane’s soft steps vanished quickly, and Ichika desperately wished she would stay. Aamane was so much stronger than her, and everything Barron-sama had just said... it made no sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichika-san?” he called, sounding like he was even further away from her. Why did he address her with such honor when she was nothing but flesh for men to use?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichika-san, I spoke truthfully to Aamane-san just now. You have committed no offense. I have caused you unnecessary distress, I think. May I ask why you were crying? You will not be punished for honesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still trembling, Ichika sat up and tried to arrange herself into a more presentable position. It didn’t hurt. She had hurt all of yesterday and through this morning. There had been blood, and she’d feared something was irreparably torn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid, Barron-sama,” she blurted out, hands twisting together in her lap. She risked peeking up at him through her eyelashes and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would never have expected to see panic in a noble’s eyes over a silly girl’s tears. He simply nodded, though, as though her words were reasonable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has made you afraid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I do not know what you want from us. Why you took the old and young from the brothel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing I wish from you. Any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Ichika looked up and found Barron-sama’s panic had faded into sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, gently and sadly, at her. “What was happening in that house was evil. What was being done to you and the others was evil. What I wished to do, what my companion and I wished to do, was free you from that evil, for you are innocent victims in this. I was not expecting to be alone with you all after destroying the brothel. There are many of you, one of myself, and things that needed to be done after we arrived here. I thought it might be easier to take on these tasks rather than spend the rest of the day staring at each other in terror from opposite sides of the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichika-san, I do not condemn you for your tears nor your fear. You have been greatly tormented. Such feelings are natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the kitchen, Barron-sama rose and bowed to her, leaving her to stare at him in dumbfounded shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for cooking, Ichika-san. It smells wonderful.” He paused and smiled slightly, continuing in a lower voice. “I must stay a few extra moments in your domain, I fear, else Aamane-san will not have time to run from the doorway to the stairs when I turn to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint feminine squeak came from the hallway and footsteps raced away from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama stood patiently, his head tilted to the side as he listened for Aamane to properly leave this time. Then, he bowed again, murmuring a polite farewell, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was too kind,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can't possibly...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, she looked out the door, and he was truly gone up the stairs. Going back to dinner, she stirred the soup and checked the vegetables. All was going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he wouldn't be a bad master,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she stretched, feeling her body move without pain for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aamane was nowhere in sight when Seiji emerged from the kitchens. He sighed. He couldn’t go looking for her, either. He’d only further terrify everyone if he went looking for her after running from the kitchen, frightened about being caught eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the cart was unloaded, the coins and valuables they’d stolen secured, everyone had a place to sleep, and dinner was being prepared. That much was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he also panicked when he’d seen Kuujurou lying pale and limp on the ground and the former brothel slaves were hiding injuries from him. Injuries Kuujurou had explicitly told him would be present. Worst still, he’d managed to forgo providing any sort of proper explanation about what was going on to these battered souls, leaving them to languish in fear and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do this alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji walked steadily to the room he would be sharing with Kuujurou, taking care not to appear distressed or upset to whatever eyes might be watching him. He concentrated on keeping his expression serene and tried to make enough noise so that any who did not wish to see him had plenty of warning and time to flee. Finally, he reached the chamber he and Kuujurou had chosen and slid the door shut behind himself with a faint sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usually straight posture sagged after he sat down next to Kuujurou. The other man was breathing slowly and steadily as he lay on the futon. Seiji had removed his kimono after bringing him in here, leaving him in just his nagajuban before covering him with a simple blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you wake up soon, Kuujurou,” he sighed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Seiji took one of Kuujurou’s hands in his own and laid the other on his brow. Closing his eyes, he reached for his healing powers. Like before, no injury whispered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of simply letting go, though, he tried to strengthen his focus. How was Kuujurou beyond his lack of physical injury? Was this simple exhaustion or something more? Did he need food, rest, or to relieve himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard parsing through the vague sensations his powers eventually began to share with him, but he soon settled on a tentative diagnosis of a strained metabolism. Kuujurou had burned through all the resources his body had to give and to recover, he needed rest and plenty of it. His body was also running low on fuel, however, which meant Seiji had to wake him up soon to eat something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would care for them as best I can until you awake, but I’ve done a rather terrible job of that,” Seiji said with shame. He withdrew his hand from Kuujurou’s brow and joined it with his other one so that he had Kuujurou’s hand clasped between both of his. “Kuujurou,” he called. “It is time to eat.” There was no reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuujurou, there really is food. I accidentally made the nice girl who made it cry because I don’t know what I’m doing. I also healed an injury she bore. Kuujurou? Wake up, please. Everything is unpacked, and Usil is being spoiled in the stables. The children keep addressing me as Barron-sama and prostrating themselves on the floor, and I don’t know how to make them stop doing that. I want you to eat something before you sleep any longer, Kuujurou. You can have all the rest of today and tomorrow, just please, come help me explain we’re trying to help everyone here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in Kuujurou’s sleeping mind, the voice cut through the darkness like a sunbeam. He wanted to cringe away, wrap back up in the comforting darkness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but gods... that was too much work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His name filtered through the noise, a voice he knew - touch, someone was touching him. His suddenly racing heart drove the fog back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he so slow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Seiji sat above him. His mind circled between the panic of someone sitting above him and everything being okay because it was Seiji. The other man looked worried, even though he started smiling. "What...?" Kuujurou tried to ask, but his mouth was dry, and he could feel the thirst that needed to be solved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled to sit up, and Seiji's arm quickly went around him to provide him aid. The last time he had felt like this, he had just lost the fight to this very man, forcing Arago to drag both of them to the castle. Because he’d been beaten, Arago had punished him thoroughly, deliberately worsening his injuries until he was so broken he lay passed out on the floor of the audience chamber for a day. As far as he knew, the other Masho had never learned of this, and he’d never dared ask if they had ever gone through such a thing. They really didn't want to talk about that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sitting up and had more of his wits about him than not, Seiji began to explain what was going on, all the while wincing and almost cringing as though the difficulties were his fault somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou cursed himself for his weakness. Seiji was brilliant and kind, but this pain was one he did not truly understand and, thus, he could not lift the fear filling the women and children they had rescued. While he had struggled to introduce a semblance of order to their new home, Kuujurou had lazed about, sleeping rather than attending to his duties. It was unforgivable for him to have made things hard for Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are they now?" Kuujurou asked, pulling himself to his feet. He waved Seiji back even as he wobbled, determined he would do this on his own. He wouldn't be weak. "Where?" His heart skipped again, realizing he was only dressed in his underclothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here and there,” Seiji replied. “Usil had been watching the front gate and no one’s left. I’ve been trying not to hover and make them even more frightened.” Seiji stepped away briefly and returned with Kuujurou’s kimono, which he held out like a valet so Kuujurou could dress. “Dinner is being prepared, and I imagine they’ll all gather for that. I... realize now that I forgot to ask someone to gather everyone for a meal specifically, but I’ve said several times it’s for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the kimono from Seiji, Kuujurou asked, "Who undressed me?" He hoped it would be Seiji, but even then, his heart raced with fear and shame that Seiji might have seen his scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I asked the children to unload the cart while I brought you in here. I wanted you to be safe and comfortable.” Seiji gave him a worried look. “You had to draw very deeply on Yami’s power and collapsed after you brought the third woman here. I wouldn’t have woken you if I didn’t suspect you needed to eat. You have done far more than your fair share of the labor since we arrived. I will be of more help going forward, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh dismay filled Kuujurou. How could Seiji think he hadn’t done enough? “You ensured we had a safe place to stay, Seiji. You have taken on a role that you dislike and restrained me when I let my pain override my reason. If I hadn’t been so zealous in wanting to see the brothel destroyed, I would have been able to help you as soon as we got back. I’m sorry I put this burden on you.” He finished tying the obi, meeting Seiji's eyes. He reached out, daring to take Seiji's hand. "Would you show me where they are? I think it would be best if I spoke with them before we ate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile appeared on Seiji’s face as Kuujurou took his hand. “Kuujurou, you weren’t wrong to want that place destroyed. It was a pit of evil. I am glad to have been able to aid you in that endeavor. In any case, perhaps we need to focus on getting more rest going forward,” he suggested, “given that we seem to always be in awe of the other?” A pretty blush spread across Seiji’s cheeks, emphasizing his belief in that statement. “We should look for Aamane-san. She has been organizing all the others and keeping a close watch over everyone. She will be able to gather everyone together, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji continued to hold his hand as they left the bedchamber together. “I did not name you to them, as I was not certain how you would want them to address you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Seiji: thoughtful, kind, considerate. He never ceased considering others, even when they should be far beneath him. "We can use my name. We're far too south for my family to be known here. I prefer destroying evil than being evil. And I'm tired of being false," Kuujurou said.  He leaned in closer, letting the front of his chest press along the back of Seiji's arm. The contact was like a soothing balm for his soul, and Seiji welcomed it. "You've accepted me and everything I've done. How could I not be in awe of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji blushed again and gripped Kuujurou’s hand tighter. “And how could I not marvel at all you have survived and overcome to be the man I know now?” He laughed softly and let his head fall to the side slightly, so his temple rested against Kuujurou’s hair. “You deserve more praise than you give yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, it felt so good to be right here with Seiji. Breathing deep and closing his eyes, he let his senses be flooded with everything that was Seiji. His was a male scent mixed with sweat and something distinct he couldn't place, all blended with the warmth of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked awake, stepping back to recenter himself before he was utterly lost. "Perhaps we ought to see to the others and get some food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Of course,” Seiji said, suddenly sounding almost breathless. Their hands parted, and Kuujurou caught a flash of longing on Seiji’s face before he hid it beneath his usual serene mask. “Why don’t you go outside? I’ll find Aamane-san.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Aamane dashed away as the two men began to part, her heart racing. Listening at doorways and peeking through cracks was revealing all sorts of things today. She would probably be beaten for doing it, but she felt more secure in her place here than she had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her faint suspicion about these two men seemed to be correct: they only seemed to have eyes for each other and were connected on a deeper level than simple duty and pleasures of the flesh. This was ideal because it meant they would be less likely to seek out another should they be necessarily separated for a short while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane busied herself nearby where Barron-sama separated from the Lord-sama. He might be more positively inclined if she were easy to find. And find her he did, with even greater haste than she had expected from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Aamane-san,” he said when he saw her, and she felt her heart leap at the easy way he added an honorific to her name. “My companion has awoken and would like to speak with everyone. Could you help gather everyone together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Barron-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, thank you. Before you go, though, I don’t suppose you’ve seen a stool around here. The one I knew about seems to have gone missing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane gathered everyone together after finding the stool for Barron-sama, amazed that he hadn’t felt it necessary to punish her for having eavesdropped on his discussion with Ichika. She had shown him great disrespect with that act, but she had worried for Ichika, who cried after every client. In the end, though, he had been kind yet again. Aamane had never thought such kindness could exist in a master, let alone a man of noble birth, but time after time, Barron-sama looked upon their disobedience, their disrespect, and actual tears and chose to respond by being kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what was going on, nor did she have much insight into the character of Barron-sama’s companion, who apparently wished to address them. Could it be that Barron-sama left matters of discipline to him? That he chose to have the dark man deal with the liars and the disobedient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be the moment that finally brought them clarity, she realized as she raced through the great house. This was when they would learn their true purpose.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kuujurou was not used to being fussed over, and Seiji managed to restrain the worst elements of that impulse. He did produce a stool for Kuujurou to sit on and told him not to push too hard, but he did it with his usual quiet dignity instead of the louder and more dramatic flailing he’d seen others do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Kuujurou laid his hand on the one Seiji had on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Can you leave us for a bit? I know you don't understand this, and it will be easier if... well, if we could talk about the things we know about..." This was so hard. He wanted Seiji to know everything but also wanted to protect him from it all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji seemed to know. He leaned over and kissed Kuujurou on the forehead, murmuring, "I'll be in the kitchens, making sure dinner doesn't burn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou listened, hearing the soft footsteps fade. His heart swelled with a desire to be with Seiji in any way possible, so he could live forever with the openness and acceptance he felt with the man. But, for now, he had a different task. He looked out at the faces they had rescued from the brothel, taking in the mix of expressions that had appeared in reaction to Seiji’s easy affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're confused and don’t know what your place is here,” Kuujurou said with no preamble. He rested his hands on his knees and let his shoulders droop so he would appear less threatening. Less a Masho and more someone who knew the torment they had gone through every day. He continued, fighting for every word, even with souls damaged just like his: “We... we took you from that place to stop the pain and hurt. It was wrong. You should never have been demanded to spread your legs for others, for ones not of your choosing. It was in our power to put a stop to that torture, and we did so. We just want you to live life as you should. You don’t owe us anything, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you we can find your families, we'll take you to them. Otherwise, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. If you stay here, you will never be told to spread your legs or that it is your duty to make yourself available to anyone. If you stay, there would be rules and expectations. You will be expected to contribute to running the household. We need repairs done within this compound, cooking, cleaning, and stable work. We will have to grow much of our own food and take care of our clothing. It would also be expected that everyone will be taught what is proper, and how to read and write. The children will need to be taken care of. You would have to be part of that if you chose to stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou looked out at the assembled faces again and was glad to see glimmers of hope and belief on some of them. "Neither Barron Seiji nor I will ever ask anything of you besides what any other person would give. But, if you chose to remain, you still have to help us survive and take care of each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika leaned forward, "Who is the master here?" she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou bowed his head and thought for a moment. His heart told him the answer, and for the first time in his life, it felt right, "Barron Seiji is the master and has the ultimate say. But, he will never ask anything we aren't able to give. He has chosen to take us all in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A subtle shift rippled through the small crowd. It seemed Seiji had already begun to work his magic upon them, even if they were still primarily confused by him. Aamane-san, however, nodded slightly to herself with a hint of satisfaction at his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither he nor I will tolerate any threats made to us. There will be times we have to deal with issues beyond this compound and will rely on the older ones to take charge. And we expect good behavior at all times. Appearing in one of our beds will not be tolerated. That is not what we want. Do you understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of them nodded. The younger children nodded because the older ones did, but they didn't understand the point, to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou sighed as he felt weariness start to set in again. "We don't know how chores and duties will be set up. Today, he assigned tasks as was convenient and necessary. We'll figure that out in the next couple of days. Aamane-san, Seiji told me you are taking charge." She nodded at him, eyes widening slightly at being respectfully addressed in front of the others. “We expect those best suited for different tasks to be set to that task. Take charge of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you command, Lord-san," she said, bowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "Now, let's all go to the kitchens for dinner. Seiji expects us to eat." He got up, holding still through the momentary dizziness, and then led them all to the kitchens. They followed along like little ducklings, obedient to their mother. Never did he ever think that his experience could be useful until this moment. Seeing the young ones run ahead, playing as young ones should, made him feel better about himself, knowing he stopped at least some of the abuse. They wouldn't know the pain and degradation he and most of the others did. They could be normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was good.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seiji snuck a taste of the soup as he waited and was pleased with how mild it was. He knew they would have to work up to heartier and more numerous meals. The abused souls they had rescued had not been starved per se, but they also had not been well fed. As much as he longed to let them all eat their fill and fully quiet eternally starving bellies, he knew doing so could cause significant damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This meal was good. There was enough to it to be interesting, but not so much that it would overwhelm their bodies. And, as he suspected meat would not always be available to them, he wanted to make sure they got to enjoy what they did currently have. As well as hopefully helping them to learn they could trust Kuujurou and himself, the protein would greatly help with their physical recoveries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, though, Seiji suddenly found himself fretting about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was just so much he didn’t know, and in this time and place, not knowing could mean death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just focusing on food held a frightening array of mysteries. How did large settlements provision for winter? What was the right balance of crops grown to sell versus consumed? What items were better to obtain through trade as opposed to other methods of procurement? And how would they stretch out meager resources should the weather turn unexpectedly harsh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be hard, harder than anything he’d ever done. Seiji had heard enough stories from his American family (both family lore and stories of family friends alike) to understand that for as horrific the stories were of mills and factories in the West during the Industrial Revolution were, the time that came before it had been much harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those stories represented, in most cases, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>improvement</span>
  </em>
  <span> in living standards compared to life as a peasant. It likely was no different here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s more, Seiji doubted he would be allowed to shed the lordly personal he had donned yesterday and today. Democratic rules were simply incompatible with functioning in the community they had found themselves in. Might and blood ruled and Seiji... Seiji may not be able to prove he carried noble blood, but Kuujurou claimed he exemplified those standards. And as much as he disliked much (most) of what came with the perception of noble blood, he could at least use that status to protect everyone here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could dwell overlong on the topic, however, Seiji heard the sound of small running feet racing towards him. Rather than be caught brooding, he instead began to take down bowls and sets of chopsticks from the shelves so that serving would be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou immediately strode to him when he entered, looking the very model of good health unless one looked into his eyes and saw the exhaustion he was fighting against. He laid a hand on Seiji’s arm, head cocking in silent inquiry. Seiji acknowledged the question with a nod and then sent it straight back to Kuujurou with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are well, thank you,” Kuujurou murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord-sama," Ichika said, sounding horrified. "Please, let me do that for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. The downside to being of supposed noble blood. Seiji flicked his eyes to Kuujurou for confirmation and stepped aside when he saw the tiny nod the man gave him. It felt wrong to make a child (a child who had been so severely hurt it made his own heart ache for her) manage serving everyone, but this was the world they knew. To them, Seiji was a noble, and that meant they had to serve him. He wanted desperately to convince them all to sit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> but knew that would require healing and time before that was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And sometimes, it takes far too long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he sank down onto the floor next to Kuujurou. He resolved to do whatever he could to prevent any of the others from being left to drown in their suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji accepted a bowl from Ichika with a quietly murmured thanks. He began to eat almost at once after another tiny signal from Kuujurou, even though that went against every mannered impulse in his body. Fortunately, everyone seemed willing to eat right away since he was already doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t miss that Ichika was a better cook than Kuujurou. He had to fight to keep his amusement off his face at that thought. It indeed was likely due, in part or whole, to the better ingredients she had to work with, but still. Perhaps that was a sentiment he didn’t have to express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ichika-san," he said, hoping this wasn’t another horrific faux pas, "I hope you would agree to continue to cook for us. This is a wonderful meal for the meager ingredients you have to work with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed bright red, "My Lord honors me," she said, bowing. "If you wish me to cook for you, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkward meal continued in peace, if quiet. The youngest ones chattered and played, but anyone older stayed quiet, for they were uncertain how to act. They’d never had a lord or master eat with them; it was unheard of. Seiji wasn't sure what to say either, hoping that just eating with them would encourage them to open them up, but, sadly, it didn't seem to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou’s head had begun to nod beside him, and Seiji had started to eat a bit faster, hoping to finish before he had to keep Kuujurou from falling asleep in his soup. The man rallied some but ultimately managed to just set his bowl down and collapse onto Seiji’s shoulder instead of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting his own empty bowl down, Seiji took the chopsticks from Kuujurou's hand and laid them across his bowl. "Ichika-san, Aamane-san, please take care of our bowls, and I hope you forgive me that I didn't do it myself. I need to see this one to bed." The two women bowed, then shared a look with a discrete smile. "Please make sure everything is cleaned up, and all get to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he took the sleeping man in his arms and departed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the kitchen eased off after Barron-sama departed with the other lord. One of the younger girls, Hanako, suddenly giggled. “No wonder we are not wanted as bedmates. Can you imagine what it must be like for Barron-sama to have Lord-sama to take every night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Aamane said, scolding her as more giggles spread around the room. “What Barron-sama and the Lord-sama do together is none of our concern. Let no gossip of their activities ever leave these walls, nor enter anyone else’s ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they going to eat with us every night?” Miyo squeaked nervously. She was sitting as far from the boys as she could, something that was unsurprising given how her delicate countenance and slight figure had attracted a rougher clientele than most of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they will not,” Aamane insisted. “Today is a day of change and transformation. Tomorrow, we shall all awaken to our new lives, including our new lords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back home,” Anzu declared, and Aamane wanted to smack her. Yuuto, who was sitting next to her, did just that. “I’m not going back to being a farmer,” Anzu muttered as she sulkily rubbed her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you had better behave yourself here,” Yuuto said in a tight voice, his dark eyes flashing in warning. “No shenanigans, no sneaking into the lords’ beds to try and curry favor. You'll bring trouble down on us all if you do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yua spoke up then, “I’m sure Barron-sama and the Lord-sama know many courtly arts. They may be willing to teach you some of them if you do not anger them, and they even may go so far as to arrange for you to travel and become the great courtesan you claim you wish to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lord-sama is a brigand Barron-sama has tamed to warm his-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anzu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent. Aamane was furious, but, surprisingly, it was Ichika that spoke up. “Barron-sama is kind. He would not treat a companion so cruelly. He can heal grievous wounds with a touch. No evil person would have that ability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overheard Barron-sama and the Lord-sama speaking in private,” Aamane added. “They were speaking as they passed where I was going through the linens. They spoke very sweetly to each other and were in deep accord.” She looked around the room, noting who looked afraid, who was hopeful, and who hid from her gaze. “We have been saved from a place of cruelty, and we will show our appreciation for our new master by building him a fine household, worthy of such a great man. If you do not wish to remain here, we will exchange our partings in peace. Now, eat. We have been blessed with this meal and must not let it go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane wanted everyone to stay if they could. She knew the younger of the group wouldn't have noticed the subtle hints, but she did. This Lord, who she still didn't have the name of, had been one of them. If he was devoted to Lord Seiji and could rise above the epitaph of whore, so could the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to Ichika and Yua, the other older girl, she saw they knew, too. It was their responsibility to guide the children to this path of redemption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be no other second chances.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt odd going through such similar motions from earlier, but Seiji took just as much care now as he had when he had initially settled Kuujurou down to rest. This time, the other man managed to wake up just enough to respond to Seiji’s gentle promptings to relieve himself and let Seiji help him remove his kimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seiji helped Kuujurou settle down onto the futon, he was startled when the other man grabbed hold of him and dragged him down to lie with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Seiji considered trying to get back up. They needed to keep watch, and someone needed to be on hand to mind the children; what if something happened? He might not be able to respond in time if he was lying down wrapped up in Kuujurou’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he just collapsed. He didn’t have the energy to fight back, nor any desire to do anything but hiding for a while away from the expectant, fearful gazes he’d received all afternoon and into the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as though he stumbled into a blind spot at every turn and was making mistakes with every breath he took. He was glad to have eaten, was even more pleased that Kuujurou had food in him, and yet it was clear dinner had very nearly been a complete disaster. His presence was just too much for most of the people they’d rescued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stared miserably up at the ceiling. He’d grown up being called “Young Master” by his family. His grandfather was always deadly serious in his use of the term, as was his mother (although the way she said it included a hint of teasing). His father smiled and wiggled his eyebrows or winked an eye at him, always somewhat bemused over this one small formality that differed so from his own American upbringing. Yayoi had spat it at him like a curse more often than not while growing up, and he was pretty sure Satsuki had thought the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his name for a while. He’d also heard “Young Master” from his grandfather’s students. Some said it in earnest with respect. Others sneered at him for being a half-breed or openly mocked him out of jealousy or vindictive pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all aspects of its use (save his grandfather’s), it had been generally understood that this was a somewhat antiquated term hearkening back to outdated concepts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the case here. Each time he was called Barron-sama, it was said with deadly seriousness. What had been a simple role yesterday had become fact today. The people they’d rescued believed in this feudal system with every fiber of their being. Some might hate it, others love it, but they all still </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been given literal power of life and death over these people. It was on him to now protect them and ensure they had all the resources they needed to live and thrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of it all was frightening, and Seiji turned in Kuujurou’s arms, hiding his face in his nagajuban. The man slept on, too exhausted to notice how Seiji was trembling, how he clung to his robe like a small child, or the wet tears starting to soak his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed Kuujurou, and he was sleeping. He just wished he would wake up... and Seiji's mind went to the two times he did see him wake. But, that didn't seem right, just two? His thought backwards: they’d slept together last night for a few hours and before? Seiji's chest constricted as he realized that in two days, he’d only let Kuujurou sleep for just a few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he have been so selfish? Kuujurou allowed him as much sleep as he needed, forgoing his own. And then he paid the price for his sacrifice, collapsing after rescuing the girls and boys. His body had no more to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if everything he saw were any indication, Kuujurou would do it again and again - if it meant he, Seiji, himself was taken care of</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he could do this, especially if it meant Kuujurou paid the price for his weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before a proper sob could slip-free, Seiji felt a hand come to rest on his head, radiating a familiar warmth. Love and comfort washed over him as Thesan bent over and planted a kiss on his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep in peace, my champion. You are protected tonight and know that all who rest within these walls shall have sweet dreams. Don’t take on the weight of tomorrow’s troubles now. You have done well and deserve peaceful repose. I will be here watching over you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A vision flashed in his mind of the walls and locked gate of their compound erupting with a green light. It faded away until there was a faint hint of it illuminating a simple outline of the structure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thesan’s presence was like a soothing balm for his soul. Slowly, Seiji worked to release the tension in his body, bit by bit. Instead of clutching fearfully at Kuujurou, he let himself relax and marvel at the novel warmth of being wrapped up together with another person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only they could sleep like this without one of them being exhausted or emotionally shattered…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji threaded his arm around Kuujurou’s waist, silently vowing to protect Kuujurou as much as he himself had been protected, then sent a wave of sleepy love and appreciation to Thesan. Her hand stroked his hair. And with that, he could finally sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The gentle voice calling to him was an unwelcome intrusion to the deep peace Kuujurou felt. He burrowed deeper into the warmth, the scent, and soft touches that came with it. The hand petting his head and stroking over his shoulder calmed his fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kuujurou," Seiji's quiet voice called. "You should wake up. You need to eat something, and I can smell breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to whine, Kuujurou forcibly prodded himself to alertness and soon managed to open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji lay beside him, his head propped on one hand while the other, the one that had been gently stroking his hair, now rested between them on the futon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleepy part of himself wished Seiji would go back to touching his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of indulging in such thoughts, Kuujurou sat upright and offered Seiji a soft greeting. Before they could speak further, a soft voice called to them from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rose and walked over on silent, bare feet to found Aamane kneeling outside the room with a cloth draped tray in front of her. She bowed to the floor. "We prepared breakfast for you, Barron-sama, Lord-sama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ah, thank you," Seiji replied. He picked up the tray. "Have you and the others eaten yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone is gathered and will eat soon. If you would like me to bring more food for yourself and Lord-sama, I will right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou rose when he heard Aamane’s voice and joined Seiji, rising up on the balls of his feet to more easily peer over his shoulder. "Tell her you are pleased they took the initiative to make breakfast,” he murmured into Seiji’s ear, “and that they are to eat as soon as she gets back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji repeated it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are kind, Barron-sama," she said, blushing slightly. "Shall I leave you to your breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes," Seiji said, then a bit belatedly realized she was waiting to be dismissed. "You may go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Barron-sama," she answered. Seiji saw the smile on her face, a real smile, and he immediately felt more hopeful about today. He would put up with whatever was necessary if it meant the women and children felt happy and safe. Still…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Shuu think if he knew even I feel this is all too formal?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou moved to sit next to the window, and Seiji joined him over with a rueful smile. "This is my life now, isn't it?" he said. He placed the tray between them before lowering himself onto the floor to face each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll make a proper lord of you yet," Kuujurou teased, but grabbed Seiji's hand before he could pick up his chopsticks. "Thank you for staying with me last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, to be completely honest, you seemed rather determined that I be with you," Seiji replied, turning his hand and curling his fingers around Kuujurous's. "You were just aware enough to prepare for bed, and when you laid down, you pulled me down with you. Thesan extended her protection over us again last night, so there was no need for me to rise. I slept quite comfortably beside you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember any of that. I barely remember talking to our rescues. But..." He wasn’t quite sure why his train of thought suddenly shifted, nor why he would ever share it, but that he did. "I have never wanted anyone around me when I'm sleeping, not once I had the power to choose such a thing. With you, though, I feel safe, protected. I don't think I've ever felt that way, at least after my grandmother died." He looked down at the food, slightly embarressed. "From what I'm beginning to remember as I wake up, I'm quite comfortable sleeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, it seems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laughed softly. "I have a tendency to roll onto my stomach when I sleep. I think you used my back as a pillow for part of the night." Seiji smiled again and squeezed Kuujurou's hand. "I'm honored by your trust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have it, completely." He picked up a set of chopsticks and selected a sliced vegetable from their bowls, then held it out for Seiji to eat. "I gave them the impression last night that you were the total Lord of this house, and implied that you rescued me as we rescued them. I'm sorry, I know this is uncomfortable for you. I just didn't know what else they would understand. We can teach them differently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji accepted the offered food with a blush. (He really needed to get this tendency to blush so much around Kuujurou under control. Of course, he'd been telling himself that for weeks now with no success...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are many things we will want to teach them," Seiji said in somewhat resigned agreement once his mouth was clear. "If we can manage it, I would like them to know that you were able to free yourself from bondage. In addition to being true, they may find the concept empowering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree." Kuujurous selected another piece of food and held it out to Seiji. "Their minds will start to change when they see me acting independently and especially when they see me taking charge over you. The younger ones will likely learn faster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was actually enjoying feeding Seiji. "And this is just fun," he added, offering Seiji another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji gave him an amused look as he leaned forward again. "I hope you are still enjoying yourself when it's my turn. Regarding our charges, they will have a great deal of opportunity to see you take command and explain things to me, given how many things I don't know. For example, the intricacies of maintaining one's personal hygiene and how to shave with what we have on hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn't occurred to Kuujurou that Seiji would want to return the gesture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That could be interesting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, suddenly picturing Seiji offering him food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filing the image away for later, Kuujurou focused on their discussion as he selected some rice for Seiji. "There is a bathhouse, a small one. I haven't had the chance to take a good look at it, but we should be able to bathe in comfort. And I can show you how to use the knives to shave. We'll see about getting a mirror." He felt his own face, disgusted at feeling the stubble. "I think we'll have our first lesson sometime today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn about is fair play," Seiji said teasingly. "I hope you have not been hiding a secret feeling of having been slighted somehow when I demonstrated how to use a double-edged razor." He nipped at the chopsticks some as Kuujurou presented him with another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The playfulness was delightful (and the breach of good manners wicked). "I had hoped I could teach you more about using blades. You know the sword, but smaller blades have their own use. Knowing various ones gives you an advantage." Kuujurou smiled. "There are plenty of things we can still teach each other. A trade-off of sorts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji's eyes brightened. "We have not had a true opportunity to spar with either swords or bokken properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, and I look forward to beating you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah. We have always been well-matched, and I have practiced hard these past few years. Achieving a victory will not be as easy as you think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?" Kuujurou smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may be assured that I will hold nothing back." Seiji's blood was buzzing in a way he typically associated with... other feelings. To spar so with Kuujurou was a delight in so many ways, and for now, he felt it was okay for them to want this time to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm... I may be your servant out there, but trust that when we hold swords, we will see who kneels to who."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would expect you to hold nothing back," Seiji said. "Afterwards, I would enjoy receiving any instruction you felt you could provide to help me further hone my craft."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you wish to learn that I can teach, I would gladly share with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have done that aplenty already," Seiji replied, hoping to somehow cool his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would gladly do more," Kuujurou replied. The back and forth was familiar, for Seiji was sly and quick-witted. His eyes shone happily at the thought of sparring together, and his pride ensured that when they did spar, Seiji would put everything he had into it. And yet, he was not so arrogant that he held himself aloft and thought himself as all-knowing. When Seiji looked at him, he truly seemed to see him as a source of comfort, learning, peace, and… play?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything Kuujurou had begun to feel for Seiji suddenly erupted inside him, spreading throughout him until he was filled near to the point of bursting with these new desires. He was still holding Seiji’s hand, and that single point of contact felt like a lifeline that would last for all time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words that had started to take shape for him recently were suddenly in his mouth, and he was helpless to stop them. "Seiji, I want to do more. I want to be with you, be your partner for real, and in the open, if you'll have me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediate terror followed the confession, and yet… and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji felt his eyes go wide at the sudden declaration. Kuujurou's expression... there was so much fear and hope warring on his face. The hand holding the chopsticks shook suddenly, and the other man put them down with notable anxiety. Seiji immediately covered that hand with his own and clutched the other. "I will, I want you too-" he began babbling, then stopped, gulping in a deep breath. He forced himself to pause just long enough to gather some semblance of his wits about him. "My feelings for you have grown steadily, and in ways I have never felt before in my life. To have your favor and be able to share mine with you is- is more than I ever dreamed I would have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bright,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his hands clutched hard at Kuujurou’s, as though he hoped the pressure could better convey his feelings than his words. "I've not felt this way before, either,” Kuujurou breathed. “I don't know what I'm feeling except that I want to be by your side. I don't like people touching me, but I crave every touch you give. I want to learn everything about you. I'm lost in this, but I know I want you to teach me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to learn together," Seiji said. "There has never been anyone before that I've desired, nor anyone I have ever pursued. I know what feels right, though. I adore being by your side and the ways we touch. I have a desire for more but feel no urgency to race towards that, nor knowledge of what precisely that might entail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't want to rush. I know far too much about sex, but not how normal people get there." Kuujurou answered, feeling no small amount of wonder at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seiji was. He was unashamed of his lack of knowledge and skill in these sorts of matters, not just the mechanics of sex and penetration. It was true that there were other things to do and feel before being intimate. He had seen them. But for the first time, his eternal frustration with not understanding how it all fit together didn’t hurt. It couldn’t when he wasn’t alone in his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I will know what feels right, so I will follow you,” Kuujurou said, and found he felt no shame. “I need you to promise me that you will tell me if I ever do anything you do not want. I won’t be them. I won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll discover it all together," Seiji said. Being able to say those words with the full intent behind them known made his heart and spirit sing out in joy. “I swear to tell you if I find something displeasing. I hope you will feel you can tell me if I cause you inadvertent distress or pain. I know we will need time to discover our limits and what we enjoy. I know there will be things we disagree on, and that is okay. More importantly, I know that how you feel about things may change from day to day, that an act done one day may be received with delight and on another be too much." Seiji ran his thumbs over Kuujurou's, marveling at being able to touch and admire his strong hands openly. "I trust you, in every way possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like the sound of that," came the quiet answer. "I like knowing that you want my touch as much as I want yours." Kuujurou looked at their almost completely untouched food and sighed. "Perhaps we ought to find out what our guests are doing and get the day started. And we can figure out the bath tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji sighed softly but nodded in agreement as he reluctantly released Kuujurou’s hands. Picking up his own chopsticks, he made a mental note to find an opportunity to turn the tables on his- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his partner</span>
  </em>
  <span> and feed him. He liked the idea of serving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to develop a plan for dealing with the townsfolk going forward,” Seiji said thoughtfully as he ate. “But, I suspect that will need to wait until we have a better feel for our circumstances here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A reconnaissance trip to the market would yield more information. We need to come up with a reason for the children to be here, and if we knew what the town thinks happened, that would make it easier. Maybe we should take a walk into town today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely something to consider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We also need to figure out how much a coin is worth. There were plenty of coins, but if they don't go far, we're going to have to come up with something soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did find financial records,” Seiji recalled. “I could look through those and the other documents. I want to help as much as I can, but, well, not if doing so is causing distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would it cause me distress?" Kuujurou wondered. "If you can handle that, I have no problem with it. I trust you to keep us in check, and you probably have a better idea of what trends may come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I was thinking of the children,” Seiji explained. “They seemed quite perturbed any time I did more than issue orders or watched them work. Therefore, there seems to be a decent chance they might become upset should I attempt to do something as menial as help repair a roof or put up a fence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" Kuujurou blinked in confusion several times before he remembered to consider Seiji’s words in terms of a master-servant relationship rather than one of equals to understand. "Oh, yes, Lords don't do work. They may come in time to accept that you would prefer not to simply sit to one side and be waited on, but right now, it's a completely alien concept. They’ll adjust to your preferences soon enough. If we need a justification for your behavior, we’ll simply say it is because you are an inexperienced young master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am one.” Seiji cocked an eyebrow at him. “I have previously mentioned the work I have done assisting on my grandfather’s ranch in Texas. That has made me at least familiar with such work, and I have been told I follow instructions well.” He grinned. “I will sit out of the way and review the records, but if my assistance is needed, you may be assured that I know how to wield a hammer and a saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou laughed at that, suddenly able to picture the bewildered horror most would wear if they beheld their master up on a roof sliding tiles into place. "I’ll keep that in mind. Shall we find Aamane-san so that we may learn what is available to learn? Most children of this time know how to do simple repairs, but anything major will require a professional carpenter or stonemason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and rose to his feet with the tray and empty bowls in hand. “We can at least see what is going on first and adjust our plans accordingly. One of us may need to stay here, or perhaps we will determine we need a better grounding in local matters first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If either of us stayed, it would have to be you,” Kuujurou noted. “A lord without his servant would make you an instant target, and that would undermine the image we are putting on here. I could go alone, but it may be questioned. We'd raise less suspicion if we went together." He got up with Seiji and began dressing. "We really don't have to go anywhere today. We have enough food and supplies for a few days. We can focus on building our stronghold today and our supplies tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going out, Seiji reached for Kuujurou's hand and held it openly as they walked through the building. They passed several of the rescues, dutifully working on various tasks in and outside the main house, and soon found Aamane, Ichika, and Yua working away in the kitchens. Two of the children were bringing in armfuls of firewood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the two, they bowed low, but didn't fully prostrate on the ground. "Barron-sama, Lord-sama, how can we help you?" Aamane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou squeezed Seiji's hand before letting go and stepping forward. "We want to discuss with you the daily tasks and some of the repairs. We also plan to visit the town for supplies soon, and we will need to know what is still needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Lord-sama," Aamane replied. She unhesitantly began to list out a lengthy list of tasks and who was assigned to what. It included small things like tending to chickens, more time-intensive chores such as washing clothes, and even a description of some of the repairs being done to the many structures inside the compound. “We do not know how to address the great tasks such as repairing the southern wall," she noted with some anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to hire someone for that," Kuujurou replied, thoughtfully. He didn't want strangers in their home, but he didn't want it weak either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute, chickens?" Seiji asked. "When did we get chickens?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must have been here a long while," Aamane said. "Minato, one of the boys, saw them when he was inspecting the roof for leaks. We gathered them and returned them to the coop. I hope that was acceptable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good, Aamane-san," Kuujurou replied, then put a hand on Seiji's arm. He liked being open about touching him, "Having fresh eggs will help stretch our supplies and help keep the bugs down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," she bowed. "I ensured the children were washed last night while you were sleeping. Would my Lords desire a bath this morning? We can prepare that right away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou opened his mouth, unsure if he wanted to deny or accept, when Seiji answered, "A bath would be lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baths in this time and at this level of wealth were more like pools, not the small tubs found in the apartments they’d been sharing before boarding the train. He wondered what Seiji would think when not only was the bath big enough for both of them but that they were expected to bathe together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane looked between them, bowing low to hide her smile. "I will prepare the bath personally and set out linens. My Lords can retire, and I will call you when we are ready. Is that acceptable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreeing, they left the kitchen, passing through the courtyard on their way back to their rooms. Seiji didn't seem happy to have no specific task to turn his hand to, but also not wholly unhappy. Kuujurou shyly reached for Seiji’s hand and was gratified at how happily Seiji reacted to him. "You know, we will be expected to bathe together. Are you comfortable with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded despite his cheeks going a bit pink. “We have done so before. I will admit this time will have somewhat different connotations. I had found myself admiring your form before, though I tried to keep my eyes to myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish," he agreed, even as his mind circled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“admiring your form before."</span>
  </em>
  <span> They hadn't shared a bath since the first few days after being kidnapped and traveling to the City. Had it been that long that Seiji desired him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mind said no, even if it felt like it should be yes. He prided himself on picking up the little secrets from people, especially when it came to himself and his safety. How had he missed this? Was he blinded by desire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter now, as they were both going to be in the bath now. Seiji would see his scars. He imagined Seiji was pure and unmarked by life. His armor would have protected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached their chambers, Seiji gathered up all the records they’d found and began to sort through them while Kuujurou went to fetch the coins and valuables now in their possession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji felt a small twinge of guilt over what was likely an extensive amount of labor needed to prepare a bath but at the same time? Seiji felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He and Kuujurou had only managed to scrub a bit here and there with water and a cloth ever since they were stranded. And even that had been inconsistent. He’d gone longer without bathing, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Even the somewhat nerve-wracking thought of being naked with Kuujurou was insignificant compared to the idea of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seiji felt he’d managed to roughly categorize the records he’d been studying when he heard Aamane-san’s voice call out a greeting from the other side of the shoji door, then announce that their bath was ready. Kujuurou, who had been examining the jewelry they’d found by the window, let out a pleased sound and began to gather up his neatly sorted piles of painted wood and stone, shining metals, and sparkling jewels (both real and fake).</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After locking everything away (Seiji did trust the rescues but was also mindful that there were several very young children amongst them), he and Kujuurou followed Aamane to the bathhouse. Aamane bowed after opening the door of the bathhouse for them and asked, "Would my lords like assistance disrobing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kujuurou didn't see Seiji's reddening face, he hoped the heat to his own went unnoticed. "No, thank you, Aamane-san," he said. "We will see to ourselves and fetch you when we are done." As he spoke, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to begin to learn that a touch from a man would not always hurt. "When we are done, have everyone else bathe who needs to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, Lord-sama," she said, backing away from them before turning to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Seiji waved Kujuurou in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathhouse was foggy with steam and the scent of lilacs, suggesting someone had found oils to add to the water. Looking up through the wisps of hair in his eyes (his hair would be horribly unruly after this), he saw Seiji untying his robe. Yes, he’d seen him in the bathhouse before this, but that had been while surrounded by the Troopers and other Masho. Today, all they would only have would be each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not really knowing what to say but feeling words were needed, he spoke without much thought. "Aamane-san would expect me to undress you. Is that... Is that something you want?" And he immediately wanted to take the words back. They were supposed to be equals, and here he was approaching Seiji as if he really were a servant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji froze and felt his blush deepen at the thought of Kujuurou slowly undoing the ties of his clothing and helping him remove the layers. But that wasn’t what Kujuurou was asking, was it? Not following Aamane’s polite and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dutiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” Seiji said. “Or rather, I would gladly accept your help in exchange for being able to assist you in turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up and over at Seiji, Kujuurou couldn't believe what he had heard. Surely…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going over to Seiji, he reached out, undoing the ties to his obi carefully and slowly. He laid them out on the nearby bench. Next, Kujuurou circled around Seiji, and, once he’d reached his back, he slowly drew the kimono over his shoulders, sliding it down his arms. Seiji stood patiently while he worked, moving only as needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou repeated the process with the nagajuban, then the other layers, and watched almost breathlessly as the broad expanse of pale skin was revealed to his eyes. He made himself hurry away with the undergarments, lest he stand there utterly transfixed for hours yet to come. The last item remaining now was the one anachronistic piece Seiji (and the other Troopers, he suspected) had clung to. Kneeling off to the side, he hooked his fingers on the top of Seiji's modern underwear and slid the material over his legs. He suddenly wanted to run his hands up his legs; they were so strong and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Lord is ready for his bath, what do you wish to do now?" Kujuurou whispered in Seiji's ear after setting the undergarment aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji took a slow, deliberate breath to bring his heart back under control. Being undressed so carefully was completely electrifying, and the whisper sent a distinct tingle down his spine. “I would assist you if you wish, Yami Masho Sasaki Kujuurou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou quivered a bit inside at being addressed so by Seiji and wondered. Wishing... that was a desire, and he wasn't sure if he was allowed his desires. He couldn’t be sure they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"If you want, only if you want," he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Seiji said. “May I assist you with your kimono, Sasaki-sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he said breathlessly. "Whatever you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji first drew the knife Kujuurou carried at his hip from the obi and placed it on the far end of the bench where it couldn’t get wet. Then, taking care to move slowly, Seiji undid the kimono ties and obi. He folded the long strip of fabric and laid it on the bench next to his own clothing. Returning to Kujuurou, he loosened the kimono to step behind him and help draw it down his shoulders. This, too, he laid down on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you with your nagajuban, Sasaki-sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new, strange sensation was starting to grow in Kujuurou’s stomach. Whatever it was, it wasn’t fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may,” Kujuurou told Seiji. The man smiled, and Kujuurou realized he was beginning to glow again - and that he hadn’t done so since they’d returned to the compound. Seiji’s clever hands undid the nagajuban’s tie, and he coiled it around his fingers before tossing it at the bench. Like with the kimono, he carefully pulled the robe loose before stepping behind him to draw it off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the nagajuban, Seiji helped him remove the remaining underlayers, and this time, he felt Seiji’s fingertips brush against his back as he pulled the nagajuban off. A soft, sudden inhale told him the moment Seiji saw the long scar. Seiji’s touch returned briefly, nothing more than a light brush of his fingers along the scar before they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have asked first before touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's... I should have warned you about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to warn me about anything,” Seiji said. “You are as you are, and I am delighted with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, he met Seiji's gaze. There was no disgust or disdain, just acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laid Kujuurou’s nagajuban over his shoulder and slid one hand down Kujuurou's arm, lifting his hand. "Is this okay?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," and it was. This... this was more exposing than having his kimono taken off. Seiji was taking his knives away, and he slept with his blades. Seiji’s deft hands easily removed the first one buckle, then the next. As the brace slipped off his arm, Seiji touched his skin, laying a hand over skin that rarely saw the light of day. Seiji set both the bracers  and robe down, then used both hands to rub up and down Kujuurou's forearm, massaging the muscles and skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he was entirely sure he was ready, Seiji switched to the other arm, removing the brace just as slowly. He rubbed the sensitive skin there, after putting the brace aside, and Kujuurou felt a stirring in his gut. He hungered to touch Seiji, and he was right there, naked before him and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so frightening… The power he just willingly handed over, frightened him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up to Seiji, he met his eyes. Using the hand Seiji held, he broke that contact, giving him that moment of stability to get his strange new desires under control. There was one thing he could do, though. Reaching up, he brushed Seiji's hair out of his eyes, letting both shine through. He laid his hand on Seiji's face and was a little shocked to feel the soft hair on his cheek. He would show him how to remove it later, as Seiji had requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trailing his hand over Seiji's jaw, he knew what Seiji would want, what the next step should be:  kissing him. But, the thought clamped down on his heart and said no. It was too much, too frightening, and he couldn't hurt Seiji like that. Withdrawing, Kujuurou said, "Perhaps we should get in the bath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s already labored heart had lurched again when Kujuurou shifted his hair out of his eyes and looked at him. He pushed the lock Seiji usually hid behind out of the way and let his fingers glide over Seiji’s face. The stubble rasped slightly on the heavy callouses that lined Kujuurou’s fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost a relief when Kujuurou suggested getting in the bath because more of this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t waste the warm water,” Seiji said, agreeing once he’d gathered himself. He reached forward and squeezed one of Kujuurou’s hands before stepping down into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou followed, sliding down along the opposite wall, taking in Seiji. His pale skin glowed, even without the actual glow of Thesan’s influence. It would mark so easily, he realized, that he wondered why from their events yesterday had left no bruising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations in his body. The flutter in his chest wasn't too unusual, as he'd felt that a lot around Seiji. But the clenching in his gut and the heat through his groin and legs was foreign and strange. He was pretty sure it meant that he desired Seiji physically, and he had no idea what to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Seiji busied himself by looking around at all the things around the bath, taking in washcloths, brushes, bottles, pots, and more. He turned his gaze back to Kujuurou and couldn't help but admire how strong he was. Everything from his broad shoulders to the subtly defined muscles sent pangs of desire running through him. He'd need to determine how best to relieve that tension eventually, Seiji realized. Surely, he could find a few minutes to be alone from time to time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what's in all of the containers?" he asked, seeking some sort of distraction.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Kujuurou looked around, "Most of them probably have oils, scents to make the bath more enjoyable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laughed softly. "Right now, the thought of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> is more than enough to make this enjoyable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Kujuurou chuckle some, and the tightness in his groin seemed to ease off a bit. He rose up out of the water a bit and pointed to a tray behind Seiji. "Behind you is soap, the balls on the dish there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji turned to look and spotted the tray. He let out a soft, pleased sound and rose up out of the bath enough to stretch and grab the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The play of muscle and skin stretching over Seiji's frame was quite beautiful. Kujuurou was glad he didn't get out any further; this slow exploration was so much better. He could learn and appreciate Seiji bit by bit instead of risking being overwhelmed by seeing all of him at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his eyes fell upon a thin line across Seiji's side, a small, neat slash slightly darker than the rest of his skin sitting perfectly between two of his lower ribs. It shouldn’t have been there, as the plates of the armor would have protected that area. Reaching out, but not quite touching, Kujuurou asked, "What happened? What hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji paused, surprised. He glanced down and realized what had caught his attention. “Oh, I didn’t really tell you about this one. Do you remember when we were visiting Thesan, and I told you that for a time, I was so repulsed by the armor after the events in America that it didn’t appear to protect me after I was struck by a motorcycle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you were helping me understand your appreciation of the dark. But, I don't know what happened to cause that or how you got that scar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji settled back down in the bath, absently testing the round ball of soap, which was notably softer than what he was used to. “One of my grandfather’s former students came by the dojo to see him with her daughter, Riku. I offered to escort her to the shrine, where he and my mother were. While we were walking there, Riku dropped her toy ball, and it began to roll away from her.” Seiji’s voice grew quieter as he remembered the moments before the accident. “It rolled into the street, and she flew after it. A motorcycle came tearing around the corner, and while it’s much smaller and lighter than a car, it’s still very dangerous. I managed to push her out of the way in time but was struck by it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Given the damage it did to me, I’m glad she didn’t get hit. It would have killed her. Technically, the impact killed me, but the medics - healers - who arrived a few minutes later were able to restart my heart. I’d been out of harmony with the armor for several months by then, angry at it for being so desired by that sorcerer that he crafted an entire plot to capture me and take it. As such, when the motorcycle struck me, it did not respond to protect me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My injuries were severe. My heart stopped for a time, I had a concussion that took almost six months to recover from, skidding across the pavement was hell in my skin, and I broke multiple bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rested his hand on the scar for a few moments. “This was caused by the doctors who rushed to treat my injuries. One of my broken ribs punctured my lung. To give my body time to heal my damaged lung, the doctors inserted a tube here to remove the air that was leaking out of the lung into my chest. Happily, I only needed it for a few days, and my other injuries healed over time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have vague memories of hallucinations, or, perhaps, visions from that time. Whatever they were, they led me to reconcile with my armor even as I continuously gasped for air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technically, it killed me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those words... Having had a wayward control over death, knowing the fear of darkness that might never retreat... Pure horror washed through Kujuurou as the implications of a simple, non-mystical accident could have had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji, slain by a careless mortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji, his light and compassion forever snuffed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji, the first person to ever look at him and see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gone, never to be truly known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of a few hours, two wildly different futures had been decided. In one, Kujuurou’s armor was stolen, and the simple acceptance of the man next to him led him to the rediscovery of his true self and name, and the joyful, willing companionship of a beautiful, brilliant man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the other, there was no escape for Arago’s pet demon, the man branded as evil down to his very core. His armor was still stolen, but instead of finding peace, he would have been claimed by a true demon wearing the face of a man he had tried to trust and ended up utterly destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle you are here at all,” Kujuurou realized. He shook slightly as he thought of how little it would have taken to be forever denied all he had gained over the past few weeks. “The doctors of your world saved you. They knew how to cut you open and ensure you lived through an injury that would have killed you had it happened at any time in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The difference between the Youjakai and the Mortal World was suddenly laid bare to him. How primitive must his home seem to Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And these visions, they allowed you to have the armor return to you and help you heal? You seem to have a better understanding of what it's like being lost in the dark. That day we stood before Thesan, you said your friends dragged you through the darkness so you could find the light once more,” he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t done it alone. Seiji hadn’t lived in darkness as Kujuurou himself had, but he’d found the way out of it the same way: through the hand of another reaching out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou moved closer to Seiji, letting his hand hover in the water above the scar. Looking into Seiji's eyes, he silently asked permission to touch, to feel what was left from that incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The experience was painful and unpleasant, but I learned a great deal from it,” Seiji agreed. He reached out and covered Kujuurou’s hand, pressing it against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he agreed, distracted by the flesh beneath his hand. He felt the smooth skin under his fingertips give way to the distinct sensation of scar tissue. It was small, at least, compared to the horrors Seiji had described, but apparently life-saving. He traced the small mark, feeling how his fingertips sat so naturally and perfectly in the thin channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his hand flat against Seiji's ribs, letting the scar sit under his palm, wishing it never happened. Although, in another way, he was glad it had, because it had allowed Seiji to understand him in a way few ever had. "Brushing death, it leaves a mark. It may be why we're drawn to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes traced Seiji's torso, and was shocked again to realize that his beautiful, pale skin wasn’t as flawless as it looked. Barely visible lines, like the curling branches of vines, ferns, or perhaps lightning bolts, fanned out across his skin, stretching down his arm and chest. Any farther away and he would never have seen them, their coloration being almost perfectly matched to Seiji’s delicate white. He traced one of the many tendrils going down Seiji’s arm. Unlike the scar, there was no difference in texture to mark where these marks sat. "And this? This has the touch of magic to it, not just a random accident."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji shivered slightly but also lifted his arm up some so Kujuurou could explore more of the marks. “These are part of the legacy left to me by the sorcerer Shikaisen. You may have seen patterns like this before on rock or grass. The modern world calls them Lichtenberg Figures. They show how the electrical energy of lightning travels through something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They show up on humans, as well, as it turns out. The marks are usually brown and fade away after a day or so. In some rare cases, a person who has been struck by lightning may bear them for a few months before they disappear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou’s wandering fingers traveled back up Seiji’s arm, and he realized many of the tendrils were branching away from an invisible line traveling down the side of his upper arm… and precisely where two of the rounded plates of their armor met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems the critical element at play to determine how quickly the marks fade away is the number of times a person is hit by lightning. Repeated exposure to human-made lightning bolts while wearing mystical armor results in the marks becoming permanent, if at least faded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji watched and felt Kujuurou trace around the swirling lines that marked his arm and wondered what it would feel like if he touched the others that marked his back, sides, stomach, and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arago was cruel but tortured me, Shin, and Shuu with careful precision. Shikaisen was less concerned with ensuring I lived and did not possess the same mystical energy Arago used on us. He had to rely on a mortal scientist to craft most of his implements of torture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou continued his explorations with wide eyes. He traced more marks down Seiji’s arm and back up. He followed them over his shoulder and saw how they disappeared down his back. The lines along his collarbone were thicker, and small leaf-like extensions peaked onto his neck while the long trailing tendrils went down his chest. "They're everywhere," Kujuurou whispered, stunned as he traced a line all the way to Seiji’s stomach. He leaned over and saw the same marks decorating his other arm. "As awful as the cause, there's a strange beauty to them. They’re a testament to your strength. If you wish to know about my scars, I will tell you, since you told me about yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glide of Kujuurou’s fingers over the marks was like being struck by lightning in slow motion,  but instead of pain, Seiji only felt pleasure. His groin pulsed in a way that indicated he was fully aroused now, and he had to fight to keep from making a sound of pleasure at the touch. There was a reason he kept these marks covered as much as possible. A glancing touch was fine, but prolonged contact, especially when it was so light, made every affected nerves light up like a string of festival lights.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not displeasing from a purely aesthetic sense,” Seiji agreed once he felt more in control of himself. “I would appreciate hearing the stories about your scars when you feel comfortable sharing them. But, Kujuurou,” and here he let himself rest a hand on his, “don’t feel that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me because of what I have told you. I do not want you to feel you are obligated in any way. You may share what you wish at whatever speed you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in any case,” he continued somewhat regretfully, “we should finish our bath soon. I wish we could linger, but I know heating this much water is costly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou nodded, biting back the disappointment that Seiji didn't take his offer. "As you wish," he said as he backed off. It was so rare that he felt open enough to talk about his past, but Seiji made it more comfortable. Certainly not simple, nor effortless, but easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least let me help you wash your back and your hair," Kujuurou offered. "Some of these oils will help your hair stay soft." He then smiled, almost knowing what Seiji would offer. "And if you wish, you may do the same for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji felt his blood finally start to cool properly once he’d washed. Even the return of Kujuurou’s touch as he washed his back didn’t send him into such a dizzying state of need. The moment had passed, and Seiji was honestly somewhat relieved. This was all far too new to add such complications into everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes followed Kujuurou’s arm as the man reached past him to pick up different bottles so he could investigate what waited within each. A series of small marks on the underside of his wrist and his palm caught his attention. Then, a realization hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji reached up after Kujuurou set one of the containers down and touched the small marks briefly with two fingers. “These are from your bracer, aren’t they?” he asked. “I take it that configuring the mechanism that launches the blades required some adjusting to get right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou nodded, showing Seiji matching marks on his other arm. "It took a little while to figure out what knives work the best and how to set the tension. I wasn't always careful." He let Seiji touch his arms again. "I feel safer with my knives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandably so. And they have helped save my life on several occasions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they will do so again, as many times as it takes," Kujuurou promised. "But, I think your status as a noble lord may protect us more thoroughly. It may also help us next time we go into town to take Aamane with us. Her ready acceptance of your lordship would easily cement you as a power above the town folk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji let his eyes fall closed as Kujuurou began to work on his hair. “As long as that will not leave her vulnerable to abuse. The men there were her clients, and I do not want her harmed, nor for her to feel we are so unconcerned about her safety and dignity that we would force her into unnecessary danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is what I am for," Kujuurou smirked even though Seiji had his eyes closed. "She will be well-tended. Besides, we might need her help in formulating a story of what's going on here. Whole brothels don't disappear, even when their building is destroyed. We need to make sure that none of the clientele starts seeking out services here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s back stiffened at the thought of anyone trying to prey on their rescues again. “We will make it abundantly clear that any such attempt will end poorly for whoever makes the attempt,” he growled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If they tried, we would certainly be prepared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After some thought, while Kujuurou continued to work, Seiji had an idea. “What if we go into town and say the spirits who destroyed the brothel brought the children to us and told us to protect them? We could even say they cleansed this compound and thus keep our powers a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good idea. We could even say they brought us here, which is why we're such an unknown pair. It could help us explain away any unusual behavior." Yes, that would work nicely, protecting everyone involved. "Are you okay with such a lie? You would be forced to be the Lord Barron-sama over us all until we chose to leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There seem to be multiple forces at work pushing me to assume such a role,” Seiji said. “And given that the alternative would leave the children open to future abuse, it is one I will gladly take on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More so, would your goddess allow it?” Thesan still made him nervous, Kujuurou had to admit. “Doing so delves deep into the dark. Does not light always choose the truth over a lie, no matter the size of it? Thus has always been for those of us who dwell in the dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji shook his head. “Thesan is a goddess of the dawn and sun, not truth and justice. Her charge to me is to protect the vulnerable and bring forth peace and healing. This may not be a small lie, but it will do more to accomplish her goals than the truth. And she has extended her hand over us twice now since we learned of the brothel: the night before the attack and the one after. Both times, she shielded this place from harm. Last night, she even promised to soothe frightened dreams away from so all who rested could sleep in peace. Our mission has her blessing, so as long as I also have yours, we will proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooping up water to pour over Seiji's hair, he said, "As my lord wishes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou ran his hands through Seiji's wet hair, drawing it back, so it didn't drip in his eyes. He took one of the vials off of the edge of the bath and put some of its contents on his hands so he could work it into Seiji's hair. "That should help you to keep it more manageable."</span>
</p><p><span>“And thus, our current circumstances are suddenly better than what they were after the same length of time had passed following our sudden kidnapping from the Mortal World,” Seiji said in a dry voice.</span> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kujuurou laughed, "I didn't get to touch you so three days after we first arrived in this strange world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t have been brave enough to reach out to you.” Seiji glanced up at Kujuurou, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I recall, you were the first to reach out, over, and over," Kujuurou said. "You showed no fear that first night when we went into the dark woods together. You offered me your name the next day. You were concerned about me when I scouted out Ibaraki’s dwelling. You've reached out when no one else did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji blushed. “At first, I will admit I was attempting to help ensure we could come together, Masho and Troopers, and work as allies. Then, you showed courage and honor as challenges suddenly arose to face us, and after that... You offered me your name when you had no reason to trust me with it. All our interactions without Arago twisting your soul and torturing you were uplifting for me. It felt natural to want to stand by your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’d be happy to help you with your hair. You’ll have to tell me what to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pointing to the same jar he used on Seiji, Kujuurou took a deep breath and turned around. So much of his past screamed not to do so, but he ignored it. He remained tense, even as Seiji's hands touched his head. Then the words, “Lean back,” were murmured softly over his head, and he felt himself tremble slightly as he obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seiji's hands began to work through his hair, working out the knots accumulated over the past several days, he opened his eyes slightly and peeked upwards. There was a small smile on Seiji's face as he worked, and Kujuurou stared in shock. Seiji was also glowing. This wasn't just a reciprocal action; Seiji actually wanted to do this. He wanted to give this, and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense. Kujuurou knew the lesser partner gave, and the greater partner took. It didn’t go the other way. Perhaps protection was provided, and certain status was conveyed, but never tenderness—nothing like what Seiji gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji worked the oils into his hair, and it felt so incredible. He couldn’t remember ever being touched this way, so gently and carefully. Before he could stop it, he moaned softly in pleasure, just enjoying the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delight filled Seiji as Kujuurou’s tension gave way to delight. Remembering what he enjoyed when he got his own hair washed, Seiji spent a little extra time massaging Kujuurou’s scalp before carefully rinsing out his hair. Then, finding the vial Kujuurou had used for him, Seiji poured some of the oil into his hands and worked it into the dark strands. As he did so, he also used his fingers to comb Kujuurou’s hair into how he usually wore (or at least, as close as Seiji could manage it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, Seiji rinsed his hands and wiped the oil off on a cloth. He rested a hand on Kujuurou’s shoulder (just one shoulder, he didn’t want him to feel like Seiji was holding him in place). “All done,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou reached for Seiji's hand, holding it on his own shoulder. "I supposed we should let the others bathe and get on with the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Seiji said, sighing. Unable to resist, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Kujuurou’s forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aamane sat back, confused. The servant's watch she used was a good vantage point, even though it was just a small alcove hidden from sight that let said servant keep an eye on the master. It allowed them to be prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected to see Barron-sama taking his partner, although she didn't expect it to be rough. She did not expect to see them wash each other's hair, joke around, and flirt like young girls. Obviously, they only had eyes for each other, so that hadn't changed, but now... she wondered again if they were yet intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were not, then Barron-sama had no way to release his stress save for his own hand. For him not to then demand one of them share his bed... Barron-sama must truly not want them for sex. So, did that mean he really did care that they were happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Barron-sama lean down and give a kiss to his Lord-sama's forehead. There seemed to be no reason, except... she gasped, covering her mouth not to cry out. He must genuinely care deeply, possibly even love him. And as refreshing and reassuring that was, she felt a pang of jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she watched her Lord-sama. He looked up at Barron-sama with utter adoration. Barron-sama was his whole world, too. And yet, they didn't kiss properly. She was so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out and dried separately, then Lord-sama held out Barron-sama's undergarments. He was helping him dress, as was proper. He adjusted the folds, leaving his hand lingering on the one side. And when they shared a look, a look she couldn't even read, it was charged with emotion that pulled at her with both comfort and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then what shocked her, Barron-sama turned around and did the same! He held the underclothing and settled it around his partner's shoulders. And although his hands did not linger, they were not hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it repeated, layer after layer until Barron-sama's kimono was settled, then Lord-sama's. When they finished, they simply held hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane rushed from her spot to the door. She bowed as it opened, greeting her Lords. "I hope you enjoyed your bath, Barron-sama, Lord-sama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama looked at her curiously. "Why do you call him by Lord-sama, but me by my name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing deeper, Aamane was embarrassed to have to explain. "My Lord, you have requested we call you Barron-sama. Lord-sama has given us no other name to call him by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord-sama looked as though he was about to deny her words, then paused. He turned to Barron-sama and said, "She's right. I never did give my name." He turned back to Aamane and gave her a serious look. "For your use and to share with the others, my name is Sasaki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you command, Sasaki-sama," Aamane said, bowing again. "How many I serve you now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barron-sama and Sasaki-sama exchanged glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your diligence and initiative this morning has been noticed and appreciated," Barron-sama declared. "We shall use the rest of today to determine what additional resources shall be needed to support us. Sasaki, could you look over the compound in more detail and determine what repairs we will be able to do ourselves as opposed to those we will need a tradesman for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Sasaki-sama said, bowing politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aamane-san, we will need to know what the household needs. This includes things for the household itself as well as those who dwell within it. There was a wide range of materials here already that should be stored or distributed, as is appropriate. Those in need of garments and footwear suitable to this place should be given to them or have their needs noted down as well. I would also ask for you not to hesitate to inform us of topics and areas where we do not have sufficient information. These gaps in knowledge or experience are just as significant to know about, as are our material needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After this information has been compiled, I also would like to know who amongst the household currently has family or others they would like to seek out. No one is being kept here against their will. We merely wish to ensure that everyone remains safe. Please search out those who will wish to leave and determine where they will need to travel so that we can begin planning to make that happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, Barron-sama," Aamane said, bowing deeply. She kept her head down while he departed with Sasaki-sama and only straightened back up once they were both gone. She had a great deal to think about.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kujuurou let his fingers hook around Seiji's, drawing close, and feeling Seiji's hand take his. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have plans for yourself today, or will you be joining me?" he asked. "Honestly, I don't have the skills to do what you asked. That's not something we dealt with in the Youjakai... or before. Just from what you told me about your family, you might know more. I can make sure we're protected and that our defenses will keep us safe. We'll need more animals to keep us fed, and I do know how to raise them. I also can easily hunt, but if we don't raise our own, the supply will quickly diminish. I'm quite concerned about what time of year it is and how far south we are. We need time for supplies if we are staying here. If it's too late in the growing season, we'll need more money to buy supplies. My childhood was spent on a farm, so at least I know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou stopped then and turned to Seiji. "And what about the others? The armors? We have to find them, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The defenses are one thing I’m concerned with,” Seiji said, “and as you have said, that is an area you know well. The repairs, I assume, can be evaluated by checking with the boys who are working on that. Speaking with them will also afford you a chance to see who else, if anyone, knows something about farming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji leaned into Kujuurou. “I don’t know what the answer is to balance protecting these children and continuing our search except that... the others are able to protect themselves. The children are not. Aamane-san seems quite capable, but she can’t do everything, and the authority she holds over the others here is likely weaker than it appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels selfish, but I’m currently glad my armor isn’t present in this time and that the others are absent. With them here, the pressure to do something would be so much more. You and I being here where these children need us, and there is a stronghold we can shelter in? I don’t believe in fate, but I do think something wants us here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou inhaled slowly. "So, you felt it, too. The pull that we are right where we're supposed to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Seiji answered, "We can't give up on finding the armors, but I don't know if we should go out to look. It feels good to just... live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seiji, I... I think I can be at home, here, with you." Admitting so out loud was frightening, and yet, while the Youjakai had been his home for 450 years, it wasn't a place for family or peace, even after Arago. "Maybe we both needed a clean break from the worlds that demanded our service."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The armors will not simply lie and wait quietly,” Seiji said somberly. “In time, they will make themselves known. But we can decide what must be done then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only the fact that they were standing out in public, surrounded by watching eyes that kept Seiji from collapsing onto Kujuurou’s shoulder. Instead, he settled for slipping his arm around his waist. “This place has its own sense of peace that is very comforting. It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here with me. I want to know what we can build together when we can lay our burdens aside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying his head on Seiji's shoulder, Kujuurou breathed, "Whatever my Lord wants." He laughed, glad to show how much he enjoyed to finally be using that particular title on someone worthy of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou pulled back, looking into Seiji's eyes. He tucked the long lock of hair out of the way and just looked. He knew Seiji liked it, and he enjoyed seeing both those eyes staring at him. It was simple, and he could give this freely – more so, he wanted to. "Let's take a look at the wall, see what it needs. Then, we can check in with Aamane and see where the holes in our supplies lay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s alright, I’ll leave that to you. I think I can divine some information out of the records about this place and start getting a sense of expenses. You’re right that we need to be able to evaluate precisely how poor we are right now. That will make it easier for poor Aamane-san as well. I suspect she’s going to be distressed about telling me how much we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, be careful," Kujuurou answered, squeezing Seiji's hand before turning away. He felt Seiji's eyes on him as he walked to the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. It was two-fold. First, he liked Seiji looking at him; it made him feel special. And second, for the rescues, when the Lord looked at one of them, it was a relief to the rest. With Seiji's attention on him, they could all rest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Turning his attention to the wall, Kujuurou verified it was intact, for the most part. The small south-west portion could be fixed relatively easily, he thought, but if they were bringing in a tradesman to fix other things, he would prefer the skilled hands of the professional to fix it right. In the meantime, they could temporarily plug the hole with the materials on hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside the wall, he saw that the land was their best defense. The treeline was cut back far enough they would have some notice of violators, and the lack of brush would give them no cover. Aside from the main path to the gates, there was a depression in the ground meant to trip up horses and wheels. Closed up, they would be able to defend against a few people or a larger mob. It also looked as though it would only be a few days' work to clear away the overgrown plants and firmly re-establish the perimeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outer wall had hooks for sconces that could be lit at night to illuminate the dark. If he added mirrors, Kujuurou knew the light could be doubled. He'd have to see if there was money for that and if they made mirrors here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he would need to train the older children to wield a bow and arrow. Even a bad shot would buy them enough time for himself or Seiji to get to the wall. And, it would give them a purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, another thing about the outside bothered him. There was no room to grow vegetables. Small trellises dotted the outside wall, perfect for beans and melons, but the larger plots of root vegetables, millet, and rice were missing. Walking around the outer wall, he checked out one of the paths. At first, he’d dismissed it as a route for water or servants, but now? Now he wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the path through trees deeper into the woods until it opened up into a large clearing. Several beautiful plots of growing millet and rice stretched out, properly irrigated, and about half grown. That would place them mid-summer or a bit later. What he saw here would serve them for most of the winter, if they were careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a hunch, he trekked downstream and found another plot with root vegetables. If he was right, carrots, yams, and radishes were growing, but not quite ready. And again, he walked farther down, approaching the main road, and found where cabbages and other above-ground vegetables grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These plots wouldn't be found easily by anyone. They would have to be wandering through the woods to stumble upon them. It's probably why they weren't destroyed when the previous inhabitants were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, if not sooner, he would bring the younger rescues out to weed and tend the gardens. Seiji would need to check to make sure they were safe and free of the illness. He smiled, imagining Seiji's surprise as he saw the answer to one of their problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing the main road, he soon found another set of garden plots like the first, as well as a series of fruit trees lining the stream. The plums and cherries were growing heavy, ready for picking. The apples would be ready soon, and the numerous berry bushes scattered needed picking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would have food for this year if they could find animals to help fill the stables. They would need a horse or ox to help plow the fields next year, too. He wished they could fish, but he was sure that would come in time. Everything seemed perfect for a large group to live here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't go so far to say the gods (or one particular goddess) blessed them, but karma was rolling in their favor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seiji flipped to another page of records, humming thoughtfully as he continued to read. It took longer to go through everything than it would have back home, but that was because he currently had no way to take notes. Still, he thought he was beginning to see trends in the expenses, names, and various lists, and the numbers for purchases were staying consistent enough that he felt a bit better about their current financial state. Not great - they weren’t overflowing with riches - but they probably weren’t wholly impoverished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With over twenty people to support, they couldn’t rely on completing simple missions and looting monster nests to find riches. No, they needed steady, reliable income, or a regular system of barter or trade. All of the above would be even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, they hadn’t somehow traveled back to the Mortal World or gotten to the Youjakai. They were still in the strange world of monsters and mystical beings they’d awoken in a few weeks ago. That meant there were threats all around them, and surely there was some way to leverage that situation to their benefit given his and Kujuurou’s martial skills and powers?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Depending on the nature of the local dangers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seiji mused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we could even teach the children to fight them. They would be able to protect themselves and possibly even take over when Kujuurou and I are too old-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, suddenly shocked at his own thoughts. They weren’t staying here. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had a duty to the armors and the others. This wasn’t home. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be home-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock suddenly intruded on his thoughts, and Seiji looked over. A small girl was hovering nervously in the open doorway to the study he was using. He turned away from the desk and window it was built under and inclined his head in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl immediately threw herself down in a full prostration when he turned to face her. “I’m sorry to bother you, Lord-sama, but- but- Hachi-chan and I were gathering damaged tatami mats, and we found something that- that we think you should see. I’m sorry, we were going to tell Aamane-senpai, but we couldn’t find her-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit up,” Seiji said, interrupting the frantic, panicky babbling. Slowly, the girl pushed herself up and sat. She looked terrified. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-Hanako, Lord-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start from the beginning, Hanako-chan. Where were you gathering tatami mats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hachi-kun and I were in the large building south of the kitchens. Several of the mats inside were ripped up and dirty, so we were pulling them up. And- and then we found a door hidden under one of the mats. It wasn’t locked, so we opened it-“ Hanako burst into tears. “I’m sorry, Lord-sama, we didn’t know what was inside-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find?” Seiji asked. Her tears were more than a little upsetting, as was her overwhelming fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako’s fingers twisted the fabric of her thin kimono. “Um. I think it looked like,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “like weapons, Lord-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. And by looking, you knew to come to inform me of the discovery,” Seiji said. Hanako peeked up at him. “My only word of note is to suggest you and Hachi-kun continue to take care as you search this abandoned compound. While mostly hale, recent neglect may have created unknown hazards. Do not put yourself or Hachi-kun in unnecessary danger, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” Seiji continued as Hanako stared at him wide-eyed. “This sounds like a very valuable discovery. Please lead me to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako scrambled to her feet while Seiji rose more gracefully. His heart ached for her. She was close in age to Jun, he was sure of it. Thinking of how much she’d been tormented in life to be brought to such a state of quivering fear… it was almost enough to send him storming to the stables to fetch Usil so they could slaughter the men of the town who had hurt her so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako hurried ahead of him, gushing out descriptions of how hard she and Hachi-kun had been working and effusive thanks for being liberated from the brothel, all with an unspoken fear of punishment running throughout everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure how else to keep from upsetting her further, Seiji folded his arms in front of his chest and let the sleeves of his kimono overtake his hands. He walked steadily and calmly behind her, his expression serene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used the covered walkways to leave the main house, passed by the kitchen and storehouses, stepped over clucking chickens, and continued past the servants quarters where the children’s beds were located. Worried eyes followed them, but Seiji kept his gaze aimed forward. Oddly, Hanako’s twitchy energy and the watching onlookers reminded him of being back in school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the dojo’s side entrance soon. The sliding doors were open, and Seiji couldn’t help but perk up. It was wonderfully big inside. He could probably fit up to a dozen students inside if he wished, more if they were young and small. Looking through to the far side, he saw that those doors were open as well. (Not that it mattered much, given how many of the shoji screens were damaged.) On the other side, he could see another courtyard, this one smaller than most of the others in this compound and bare of trees or bushes. Once the overgrown grass was cut back, it would make for a beautiful alternative sparring location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he wanted to see this space cleaned up. His fingers itched to find a bokken and have time for regular practice. He wanted to spar with Kujuurou and see if any of the children were interested in kendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barron-sama?” Hanako asked in a small, tentative voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, realizing he’d stopped. “Ah, my apologies, Hanako-chan. I previously taught in a dojo like this. There is great potential here. Where did you find the weapons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Um, there, where Hachi-kun is,” she replied, pointing to a younger boy hovering near the front of the dojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hachi-kun, Hanako-chan told me what you found,” Seiji said as he approached. The boy looked at him, wide-eyed and nodded. Without speaking, Hachi bent over and lifted a hatch-style door in the unfinished floor with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji made a point to circle around the opening to kneel and peer inside without crowding either Hachi or Hanako, who crept back up to take a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hidden compartment was longer than its opening, extending below another tatami mat. When Seiji reached over and flipped that mat up as well, he found a second hinged lid. Opening that revealed the full contents of the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several long swords sat inside the hidden chest stores in shirasaya. The plain wooden sheaths were dusty from disuse, and Seiji immediately worried about the state of the blades inside. He began to lift them out, one after another. The dust was thick under his hand, but the wood beneath it felt solid, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s eyes lit up when he took the last blade out: judging by the length, it was a nodachi. He couldn’t resist. Taking hold of the hilt, he carefully drew the blade and watched the metal glide into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the scabbard aside, he began to examine the blade and felt the excitement grow inside him with each look and touch. The blade still had an edge and had clearly been oiled before being put away. It sat solidly in its fittings, and there was no give to the guard or hilt. The rust spots were worrying, but he hoped the metal would prove solid once it was cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the children. “Remove the other mats, please. I’m curious if there are any other compartments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako and Hachi scampered away and began to drag the mats aside while he reluctantly returned the nodatchi to its sheath. He listened with distracted amusement as Hanako fussed at Hachi about keeping the damaged mats separate from the others while reaching back into the storage box. The lacquered sheaths for each blade he found in a compartment beneath the racks for the blades. Each was wrapped in soft, undyed cloth. A smaller box inside there turned out to have several metal fans, which he recalled from school as what samurai used for everything from cooling themselves, sending signals on the battlefield, and even knocking incoming arrows astray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barron-sama, there are two more secret compartments!” Hanako exclaimed once all the mats had been removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking away from his inspection of the sheaths (the lacquer needed to be redone), Seiji set them aside and rose to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako looked considerably more upbeat from before, excited at having helped to find treasure, and Hachi had also perked up a fair amount. Both children eagerly crowded around the second compartment when Seiji knelt down to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, tarnished shakujo immediately caught his eye, and Seiji suddenly found himself missing Kaos. The monk had not been without flaws, but he’d dedicated himself to defeating evil and had seemed to genuinely care about them all. There were two chests next to the shakujo, which Seiji lifted out to examine them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the first were familiar objects - a sanko, a Buddha statue, jizu prayer beads, and several sutra boxes and scrolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second box was filled with scrolls—something for Seiji to add to his studies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji closed the second chest thoughtfully, then rose. “There is one last compartment, I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children ran to follow him and Hanako gave him a curious look as he knelt down. “Barron-sama, why were these things hidden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely certain yet,” Seiji said. “I will need to study the scrolls to see if I can divine the secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting the final door, Seiji’s breath caught at what lay inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what this was. He’d seen one just like it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji tested the lid of the large, square box and wasn’t surprised to find it locked. Kujuurou would need to try his hand at undoing the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Barron-sama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samurai armor,” he said, straightening back up. “Or at least, that’s what it should be. I don’t have the skill to undo the lock myself without risking damaging it, so it will be a while before we can see if I’m right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment’s consideration, Seiji lowered the door back into place. He returned to the second compartment and tucked the spiritual tools and scrolls away, then closed the door as well. Finally, he sealed the first compartment and evaluated what was left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the intact mats back in place, please,” he said. “with priority going to covering the doors up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Barron-sama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji carried the chest of scrolls to the veranda, then moved the blades and scabbards a few at a time to join it while the children quickly dragged the mats into place. He hated leaving all the work to them, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get used to this sort of thing. Even being an unusually active and involved noble wasn’t going to make anyone tolerate him engaging in regular petty manual labor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was frustrating because it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t like the feudal system had ever been called fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako and Hachi ran over to him as soon as they’d set the last mat in place. Hachi still seemed quite nervous and shy around him, but Hansko had grown more confident, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hard work,” he said and watched as their eyes bulged. “Now, please help me carry all this back to my study. I’ll need time to look these over more carefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weapons were distributed after a firm statement about being careful with the blades. Hachi carried the empty sheaths and the tanto knives while Hanako gamely clutched the katanas and wakizashi in her arms. Seiji, meanwhile, balanced the box of fans on top of the chest of records, then slowly and carefully lifted it up with the nodachi tucked into his obi. It was awkward, to say the least, but more than doable for the short walk back to the study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji let the children lead the way so he could keep an eye on them and so that he didn’t have to worry about leaving them behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled exclamations met them whenever they ran across another of the rescues, and Seiji suspected he was defying expectations again, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he really wanted to start reading through all the scrolls. It was just faster if he carried the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanako was beaming proudly when they reached the study. Seiji set the chest down next to the desk, then laid the no-dachi down next to the wall, and the children added their burdens to the pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Hanako-chan, Hachi-kun,” Seiji said. “You may return to your original duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Barron-sama, good-bye, Barron-sama!” Hanako exclaimed, dragging Hachi out behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji let out a deep breath as silence fell around him again. Well, that had been interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seiji was skimming through a chest of scrolls when Kujuurou returned from his explorations. For a brief moment, he let himself take in the sight Seiji made as he sat at the desk built under a large, square window. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still studying?” Kujuurou asked with some amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it seems,” Seiji replied with a warm smile in greeting. “There have been several terms and phrases I’m not familiar with, but overall, it hasn’t been impossible to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me look," he leaned down over Seiji's shoulder, looking at the lines Seiji pointed out. "I'm surprised you can read the older forms of the kanji at all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. My grandfather’s training was very detail-oriented,” Seiji said dryly. “It’s just a few things here and there. I believe I have a general idea of what is being said from the context, but I’ll need you to look over these with me in more detail when you have time.” He couldn’t resist leaning into Kujuurou some, enjoying having him so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, my Lord," he teased, with some laughter. Looking over some of the documents, he caught something he was sure Seiji would have been tripped up on. Picking up the paper, he read some of it. "These are older versions of names of demons: guhin, issie, kudan. These demons were fading from human memory before I went to the Youjakai. But in this, they're talking like they actually exist now." He read some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked at what he found, an exclamation tore its way from his lips. "Seiji, were these people demon hunters?" If the people who lived here before protected the area and actively talked about demons, the walled protections and hidden food plots made sense. They weren't hiding from people, but demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I was a little puzzled by some of the financial transactions noted in the ledgers, but with these records for context, I think they were payments for dealing with encroaching monsters and demons, as well as general exorcisms and the like. It seems to have been quite steady work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be a blessing or a curse. I mean, it could give us a way to earn money, and we'll need it. But, what if demons or even the townspeople sent the illness that wiped them out? It's easy to be superstitious. If we try copying them, we risk the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Illness is a great risk, even with my powers,” Seiji agreed. “I have to be both conscious and coherent to channel Thesan’s power. But I’m honestly more concerned about our income stream. We have too many souls to protect without having something reliable in place. We don’t have enough craftsmen or tradesmen to be wholly self-sufficient, and trying to isolate ourselves completely could frighten the townsfolk if they get a whiff of supernatural energies around us. There may also be others who want retribution for what we did in town. Even if they don’t know it was us, we would still be the easiest target for blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji propped an elbow on the desk and looked up at Kujuurou. “I don’t like the idea of making a living by putting our lives in danger, but we are well equipped for such work. Better, even, than our predecessors here. I can teach kendo or other forms of swordsmanship or martial arts, but building up a school takes time. I’m not sure we have. Not with our income needs.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kujuurou said, "We need to get into town to know what they think about what happened. If we can play upon any superstitions that benefit us, we should. And, if we need to take up work as demon hunters, then so be it. It is something we can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji groaned and let his head sink down onto his arms. “I haven’t even been able to determine if there’s a local lord or higher rank official we’ll need to pay taxes to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou took Seiji's hand and pulled him to standing. "Let's take a little break, check on our charges. There's work to do, but we can wait a bit. A walk will do us good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji rolled up onto his toes briefly, stretching his legs out after sitting still for so long. Then, squeezing Kujuurou’s hand, he followed him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several of the youngest children were running around, having fun, filling the courtyard with laughter. Several older rescues were hanging out bedding and linens, although they could only see feet moving under the billowing cloth. "They're starting to adjust to a normal sleep schedule," Kujuurou noted absently, guiding Seiji towards the main gate. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Seiji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That kind of life lends itself to being awake most of the night. I'm sure none of them got the sleep they needed, probably having to service the guards and</span>
  <em>
    <span> special</span>
  </em>
  <span> clients." Kujuurou smiled reassuringly at Seiji, "Don't worry too much about it. They'll adjust, and now they're getting more food and not abused, it will be easier on them." He wasn't going to mention the older ones may take a few weeks to adjust but would push through their fatigue. It was a habit that was hard to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Seiji along. "Come, I have something that I think will improve your mood." Kujuurou was smiling, genuinely excited to show Seiji the garden plots. And from the way Seiji was smiling as he looked at him, it was okay that he was excited. He couldn't remember the last time he was excited about something good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the gates, Kujuurou led them off the main road, angling towards the fruit trees' plot.  It wasn't far in, and within minutes, the sun streamed through the trees, and they saw the plot, fruit trees, and growing vegetables. "I found six plots altogether. Millet, rice, and lots of sustaining vegetables. We will need to put in the necessary work, but we'll have food for most of the winter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji’s eyes went wide at the sudden bounty. He looked from one side of the small field to the other, taking in the fantastic sight. “This is- How? How is everything just... falling into place?” Seiji glanced at Kujuurou, then up at the sky. “I’m starting to think you’re right about something or someone wanting us to be here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I hope the others are as fortunate," he replied. He took one, then both of Seiji's hands. "I think we're meant to do good here. Whatever is providing this, we should listen. I'm... I want to find the others and the armor, but maybe we're not meant to, yet. There's no harm in waiting, is there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we would do harm by leaving,” Seiji said, holding tight to Kujuurou. “To the rescues and ourselves. What else would we do but wander aimlessly, chasing after one vague rumor after another while constantly worry about food, water, and shelter?” Seiji let his forehead rest again Kujuurou’s and closed his eyes. “We can build a place of safety and security here. Find a way to let rumor of us start to spread so the others can find us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji straightened his head and looked around again. “What will you need me to do with the crops? My grandparents were primarily ranchers and only occasionally planted some kind of grain crop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing really," Kujuurou liked this closeness. "We'll need to show the others how to remove the weeds, and they can take care of it. They'll expect to do that for us," he said pointedly to Seiji. He knew Seiji wanted to do something, but they had an image to maintain. "Maybe next year get some ducks to do much of that for us. We'll have to find a way to get seeds to start next year..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou was already thinking of all the things they needed to do over the winter to prepare for a good harvest. The soil was rich and dark, so even if they didn't get a good compost going to spread out, it wouldn't hurt the next crop much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of the fruits are ripe and need picking, so we'll have that for desserts. Maybe we'll get some flour and see if anyone knows how to bake. And we need help for Ichika in the kitchens--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh," Seiji placed a finger over Kujuurou's lips, momentarily lost in the feel. But, getting back on track, "We'll figure it out," he said with more confidence than he felt. He pulled Kujuurou in, embracing him gently. He could be content knowing now that they had food, clothing, medicine, and a safe place for at least a few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right,” Kujuurou said, muffled in Seiji's kimono. "The details will work themselves out." He relaxed into Seiji's body, holding on to him and basking in the warmth. Between the sun on his back and his own personal sun to the front, he was warm and content. He yawned, the night of sleep not enough yet to make up the deficit he had run up. But, that could wait. "We should head back. I'll get some of the younger ones to start working on the weeds and picking the fruit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji didn’t want to let go of Kujuurou. He could feel the strength in his arms and power in his core as they embraced; it reminded him of how safe he always felt with him. He wanted their rescues to feel this secure as well. If they could just have enough time, he knew they could do it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that only a few days ago, neither of them would have dared to ask for this, let alone felt confident enough in merely reaching out to the other. Being thrown apart from the others turned out to be a blessing in disguise as they moved from one miracle to the next. They would have to put in the time planning and working to secure their future (because it was never good to try and rely on miracles), but it was oddly comforting to know something approved of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji let his cheek rest against Kujuurou’s temple, trying to share the depth of his feelings with the other man. “Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help,” he said, sighing as he knew they would need to separate and leave this moment behind. “I haven’t finished going through all the scrolls yet, and I want to know at least what topics they each cover. If you find something I can use to take notes, that would be helpful. The modern world makes that so easy my memory isn’t quite as refined as yours or the children’s. I’ll need some time to train myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soaking in the feeling, Kujuurou nodded along with Seiji. "We'll figure something out. I'm sure there's something around to help you write notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These few minutes of just being alone are nice," Seiji did note in a somewhat wistful voice. They had responsibilities that needed to be taken care of, their rescues to look after, and chores that needed to be completed. In a matter of days, they’d lost most of the time they’d once had for themselves and would now need to adjust to living mostly under the gaze of watchful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden crashing sound from the nearby brush, and the two men sprang apart, each moving to protect the other's open side. Then Seiji gasped, grabbing Kujuurou's hand to stop him from throwing his dagger. Three of the youngest children spilled into the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing out of the compound," Kujuurou snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A child that didn’t look any older than five years old immediately had tears welling up in his eyes. He and a smaller girl had a tiny child between them, held by each of his pudgy hands. “Mi-Minato-oniisan wanted you to come to see. He said it’s... it’s weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji gently pushed Kujuurou’s hand to his side and stepped forward in front of him to hide the exposed blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for following Minato-san’s orders,” Seiji said. “You did that well. In the future, do not leave the compound without an adult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his weapon back into its sheath, Kujuurou looked at the children. He never dealt with children so young before. The tone that would have sent one of the older rescues into a panicked run to appease him just had made these children afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward, he placed a hand on Seiji's shoulder. "Why don't you take these three back and send me some of the middle-aged children. They'll be able to learn how to weed the gardens and will be safe enough on their own going forward."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Seiji said. He reached up and clasped Kujuurou’s hand, squeezing it. “I’ll also see what exactly Minato-san has found.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stepped forward, hesitated, then knelt down in front of the oldest of the children. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sniffed but seemed comforted by the fact that Seiji wasn’t looming over him. “I’m Koto. That’s Sayuri and the baby’s Shinta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pleased to meet you all, Koto-kun, Sayuri-chan, Shinta-kun. We’re going to go back to the compound now, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koto nodded and watched Seiji stand up. When a hand was extended towards him, he stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them leave, Kujuurou felt weary. Looking around, he decided to sit and wait under one of the trees, in the shade to rest, and moments later, he was fast asleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Miyo, Nisa, Aoi, and Hachi ran into the clearing, pushing and pulling each other, laughing the entire way. They skidded to a stop and began to stare around them in confusion when they didn’t see the man they were supposed to report to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Miyo said, pointing to Kujuurou sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we wake him?" Aoi looked nervous. He knew you didn't do anything to wake the master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nisa nodded nervously. "Barron-sama said to find him and do what he says. I'm sure Barron-sama wouldn't want any of his servants sleeping when they should be working." She was sure they were all his servants, there for his pleasure, including his chosen favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord-sama," she tried, but he didn't respond. "Sasaki-sama," she called louder. Finally, she went up and poked him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jerking awake, Kujuurou had his dagger out, only to see four terrified faces. Settling back, he took a deep breath and slid the blade away, "Did Barron-sama send you four?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord-sama," came four obedient (and frightened) voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He’d frightened the children for the second time today. Wonderful. "Alright, we have some vegetables to take care of. Here's what you need to do to get rid of weeds." And he pushed his frustration away and showed them how to identify and remove weeds, letting the vegetables grow strong, and ensuring they had food for the coming months.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When he returned to the compound, Kujuurou ended up having to ask where Seiji was when the study was revealed to be empty. As he passed through the compound, he was pleased to see that the rescues were starting to relax some. They were still apprehensive (and likely frightened), but having a pure purpose and honest work helped to burn away that nervous energy. Some day, they would begin to relax as they came to understand they weren’t going to be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would take the longest was convincing them they were truly free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou slipped off his zaori and entered the dojo, smiling when he saw Seiji surrounded by another set of weapons and a few scrolls. Several of the children were with him, listening with fascination as he described the different types of swords to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always a teacher,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused. “Did you find anything of interest?” he asked quietly, but the children still scrambled to the feet and jerked backward, convinced they’d been caught misbehaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would eventually learn it was okay to sit and rest, especially if Seiji was teaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More of what we were discussing earlier. Our predecessors consisted of a sword master and a few students. Those well trained enough joined him in dealing with the monsters and demons which plagued the lands.” He picked up a long naginata beside him and offered it up to Kujuurou, then returned to mending a bokken. “These are the weapons Minato-kun found nearby, as well as the practice weapons either in usable shape or will be after some simple repairs. Here in the dojo proper are the master’s personal storage caches, I believe. The weapons in my study were found here, and they’ll be ready to use with some cleaning and sharpening. Really, they’re in an impressively good state for having lain untouched for so long. I also found teaching scrolls, fans, and there is a chest that may contain the master’s armor if we can get past the lock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, who looked like she was beginning to develop into a woman, sprang to her feet and bobbed a bow at Seiji, then another at Kujuurou. “Over here, Lord-sama!” She bent down and hauled one of the floor mats aside, revealing a hidden compartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hanako-chan," Kujuurou replied to her. Opening the floor, he saw the chest. It looked like an armor chest, but dusty. This hadn't been used much in the past few years, if at all. He lifted it out, which required more effort than he had expected. It was heavy for just regular armor. Sliding it on the floor (he hoped it didn't scrape), he sat down to study the locking mechanism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of the few positive things he’d taken away from being part of a criminal gang. Kujuurou loved locks. They were a stimulating challenge, one that he had to have patience and calmness to solve. Before Arago, it had centered him, providing him a sense of stability in a world that strove to rip away every other shred of control and stability he tried to establish. After, he’d discovered that the Youjakai had hundreds of different locks within the city alone, and he was certain there were more still to find. One by one, he’d found his way into chests, rooms, personal boxes, and more. It had been a rare form of escape for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This lock looked simple. Kujuurou pulled out a few thin bits of metal from where he hid them in his bracer, looking at the twisted ends of the picks. He put the first pick in, feeling out the mechanism and how many pins he would need to turn. The pick slid over the teeth, and he counted </span>
  <em>
    <span>one, two, three, four</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, this was relatively simple. </span>
</p><p><span>For the time and technology of this place, it was a good lock. Not top quality, but still good. The modern world was so much more interesting, though. The locks there could have six, eight, or even a dozen pins. He had a few locks he had taken during the invasion in his chambers in the Youjakai he was still working on. He’d been working on one for five years solid years when the armors had been stolen.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding the second pick in, he started moving the pins and feeling the tumbler. It was slow going, but one by one, each pin clicked into place. Hanako watched, taking it all in with the same patience he was employing now. Perhaps she’d like to learn? He’d taught Kayura without Rajura finding out, and he was sure some of the children here would have fun with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More picks slid in, and more pins moved until a few minutes later, he felt the tumbler give way. Kujuurou twisted his wrist and the lock opened. He gave a smug laugh as he lifted the lid. Looking over at Seiji, he saw the other man watching. "Your chest is open, Barron-sama," he announced. "Shall we see what treasure we found?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seiji’s approving nod, Kujuurou began to unpack the armor, one piece at a time. Immediately, he noticed that the lacings all needed to be redone. Some were fraying and others broken, but he knew that if this was sacred, demon-fighting armor, he needed to preserve the knots where the power and protections rested. Perhaps they would seek out a Buddhist, a Shinto priest, or Miko to bless them.</span>
</p><p>The kabuto and mengu were intact, the vestige benevolent, rather than frightening. He supposed that if they were fighting evil demons, then peaceful would be more frightening. The sode needed work, and it was evident from several of the marks cut into the armor that the previous bearer had fought bladed opponents. These needed repair. Slashes and ruined cords made them unusable.</p><p>
  <span>The dou and related armor seemed well maintained and suitable for use. It was a little beat up, but fixable—the same with the kaszuri, kote, and suneate. Most of the armor was intact, in fact, with just the shoulder plates needing significant work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, more than this, was the construction. Iron plates interspersed between the bamboo was considered cheating by those who cared about such things, yet they were used here. There were accessory pieces, too, nodowa, sendan-no-ita and kyubi-no-ita, and kogake. This armor was meant for battle, not show. It would stop an arrow or teeth and protect the wearer from heavy blows. It would be heavy, but Kujuurou thought Seiji could handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou was done watching Seiji throw himself into battle with just a few layers of silk between him and the deadly bite of teeth or swords. They had been offered so many things here, and Kujuurou could immediately see for whom this armor was intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji joined Kujuurou and picked up the helmet so he could study the mangu. “How does it look?” he asked. “I haven’t studied armor like this much as I have swords. It’s heavier than the sets Nasutei inherited from her grandfather, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it needs a little repair, but I think it would do well for you. It's definitely better than nothing." He held up a section of the dou. "Yes, it definitely needs some adjustment. You're a lot bigger than the typical Japanese warrior of this time.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For me?” Seiji said in surprise. He looked at the dou. “Could that even be lengthened to cover me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We may need to add a bit, or just deal with slightly shorter measurements, but yes, it will work for you." Kujuurou looked up at him, "I want you better protected. You are good with a sword, but I'm not willing to lose you because of a small mistake or a lucky shot. If this can prevent... just... it's one more layer of protection. We need you here, and I need you. And this could give us a better chance of survival."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded and gripped Kujuurou’s shoulder in reassurance. “Then, we will add having the armor adjusted to our list of tasks. Can you fashion a key for the lock? I haven’t your dexterity with such things.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A key, no, that's not something easily done," Kujuurou replied, never having created a key before. "It's better to jam the lock. No one here would know what to do with the armor, and we can move the chest to our room. And the armor won't take much to adjust, but the sode needs serious repair. I can do some of it, but not all." He smiled to himself at an image, "You will look amazing in full armor, as a full samurai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laughed. “It’s quite different from the Korin armor sets, that’s to be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to look outside to sense how the sun was beginning to dip down on the horizon. They weren’t quite to sunset yet, but they were getting closer to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou snorted slightly at the reference to Seiji’s armor. He was quite curious about what the new set looked like, given how different, yet similar, Suiko and Rekka looked to their predecessors. He packed the armor back into its box, then jammed a bit of scrap cloth in the lock. It would let the lid close, but not lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, looking at Seiji. The other man held two bokken and a teasing smile, and Kujuurou let a slow, predatory smile overtake his face. They had spoken of this, promised it would happen for some time now. He nodded, "Let's take this out to the courtyard." He walked over, sliding his hand over Seiji's on the one bokken. Drawing back, he now held the weapon, however, at a disadvantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purposefully turning his back, he walked out, leading them to the open courtyard in front of the dojo. Once at a good place, he turned, readying himself. Even knowing he was still a bit too tired from everything the day before, he switched his hand grip, trading his right and left hands on the tsuka. It was highly uncommon, and for someone as formally trained as Seiji, it would be highly disconcerting. Seeing him as a complete mirror image to what he was used to, Seiji may not even know what to do. He held at a half-ready position, waiting on Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji followed Kujuurou and worked to center himself with each step he took. He nodded distractedly at the children who scattered before him, for the moment, giving them no more mind than he would his young students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji positioned himself opposite Kujuurou, gripping his bokken in a comfortable grip. The weight of it was a little heavier than he was used to, and the tip a different shape, but it felt strong and solid in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes when he saw Kujuurou’s grip and stance, and calmly waited to see what Kujuurou would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Seiji was going to wait. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kujuurou knew Seiji had more patience than him, and that was alright. He would be ready for a first move, so the first move needed to be something highly unexpected. Stepping in fast, Kujuurou pushed his right hand forward, snapping the weapon up into a horizontal guard position hovering over his right arm. As he lunged forward, he lashed out with his right hand, aiming a punch at Seiji’s jaw, then tried to drag Seiji off balance by catching his arm with his and pulling him down as he dropped to one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji stumbled backward, just barely able to avoid being dragged to the ground. Jaw aching, he caught a glimpse of Kujuurou lashing out with his bokken and brought his own weapon down, smacking it away. Shifting back into a solid stance, he reversed his strike and swiped sideways, aiming for Kujuurou’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swearing in his head, Kujuurou managed to catch the blow with his own weapon. He had to stumble backward a few steps to absorb the power behind the attack and not simply fall flat on his ass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even after everything they’d been through in the City, he’d still thought it had been Korin enhancing Seiji’s natural grace that made him such a strong and fast swordsman. Apparently not.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought in satisfaction. Smiling, he switched his bokken back to his dominant hand and watched for an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t meant to be, though. Seiji closed off everything as he waited and watched. His defense was flawless, and his patience seemingly infinite. Kujuurou would have to go to him and force Seiji to react. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dashing in again, Kujuurou swung hard and forced Seiji’s bokken back just enough to slash at his inner right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he managed to hit, though, was fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji narrowed his eyes, noticing that Kujuurou was aiming more for debilitating strikes than death blows. He needed to tighten up his guard and go on the offensive. Seiji responded to Kujuurou’s attack by snapping his blade up into a high guard and aimed a hard, fast strike at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way to block, no way to run, Kujuurou threw himself on the ground, rolling away from the incoming blade. Coming up on one knee, he watched the bokken swing in again and barely got his own up in time to deflect down. But, the move cost him, for now, Seiji stood above him, close enough that if either drew a dagger, they could have delivered a killing blow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou did not pull his dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact of their weapons crashing together jolted Seiji all the way up his arms. An array of options immediately sprang to mind-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he saw the aborted twitch of Kujuurou’s hand towards the hidden knife in his bracer. In a flash, he remembered the almost impossible speed with which Kujuurou could draw and attack with that knife. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laughed softly and slowly let up the pressure he was applying to Kujuurou’s trapped weapon. Once it was safe, he lowered his bokken and stepped back. “Thank you for restraining yourself,” he said dryly. “We’ll have to make or find some practice daggers, so you don’t have to hold back like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without getting up, Kujuurou set his weapon down. "Yes, we'll fill in this gap in your blade training. It will be good to spar fully." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "You won. I'm kneeling at your feet." He gave the barest hint of a smirk. "What do you want as a reward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t surprising that Seiji’s mind traveled to the dirtiest place it could, but he pushed that aside and shook his head. He offered Kujuurou his hand and helped him to his feet. “You may have been on the ground, but your loss is solely because you chose not to stab me. I left myself open. At best, this was a draw. More realistically, this is your victory. So, I think I should be asking you that question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A draw, then," Kujuurou said. "The only thing I want is your continued safety. And maybe to do that every day." The practice match had only lasted moments, but for those few moments, the problems facing them fell away. Waving Seiji back to the dojo, he said, "Perhaps we should start a few classes. Teach them basic self-defense, sword work, and daggers. Focus on things that they can use in their lives. And if any show aptitude or interest, we’ll go further with them. Although I'm not sure what good it will do."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji nodded as he fell into step beside Kujuurou. “As soon as we can find the time in the day for them,” he agreed. “There are additional defensive weapons in need of repair we may be able to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stepped back up onto the veranda surrounding the dojo, Seiji looked at the children watching with amusement. Their eyes were wide, and they’d momentarily forgotten their usual meek obedience in their amazement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would any of you like to learn to fight?” he asked. “We’d be happy to teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the boys and the younger girls rushed over. "Can you teach us to do that, Barron-sama?" the one called Aoi asked. He looked between the two of them in awe.</span>
</p><p><span>“In time, if you are willing to put in the work,” Seiji replied. His expression turned more serious. “It takes many years to reach the level Sasaki-sama and I are at. We have both been training for most, if not all, our lives. Moreover, lessons are not free of pain once you are ready to face fully powered strikes. It would be my pleasure to teach you and any of the others that are interested, though.”</span> </p><p>
  <span>The boys nodded. "We can do that, Barron-sama!"</span>
</p><p><span>Kujuurou looked over the girls, seemingly put off by the pain. "And you will learn how to defend yourselves. So that if any man ever touches you when you don't want it, he will regret his decision.</span> </p><p>
  <span>“Many of the girls and women I have previously taught wished to learn for precisely that reason. No one has a right to someone else’s person, under any circumstances. Not if that person is unwilling or frightened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or coerced with the promise of food or protection." As the words left his mouth, Kujuurou felt something strike inside him. It hovered inside his mind’s eye, but he found himself flinching away from contemplating it. Whatever realization awaited him was too big and paradigm-changing to deal with at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coercion is simply another form of force,” Seiji agreed, unaware of Kujuurou’s momentary discomfort. “If you wish to learn, we will teach you. You may also change your minds if you dislike the training after we complete the basics.” Something flickered in Seiji’s mind, and he looked up towards the hidden horizon, sensing that the lower edge of the sun had kissed land. “Ahh, it is growing late. We will let you return to your other duties. Once the dojo is cleaned up, check with Aamane-san should you not have any other tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou watched the children scamper off, still feeling the press of the mysterious realization in his mind. Memories and perceptions were beginning to buzz and clash in his head, causing more and more distress with each moment. He resolutely shoved it all away. "What would you like for us to do? Dinner might not be ready, but they will certainly find us before anyone else eats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji took a moment to consider. “Take stock of everything, I suppose. Plan out our trip to town better. Would it be terrible to ask Aamane-san to eat with us? That would be the easiest way to get her update on our supplies and ensure she doesn’t miss eating herself, but I don’t want to make her horribly uncomfortable or make things difficult for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that would work out how you hope," Kujuurou said, shaking his head. "She would be uncomfortable eating with us like that. And, although we placed her as head of the household, if we spend too much time alone with her, it's going to set her too far apart from the others." Reaching out for Seiji's hand, Kujuurou grounded himself with the feeling of Seiji’s warmth and solid presence, "We can plan tomorrow. It's not going to take that much time. That will also give her time to get everything organized better. And, admittedly, I wouldn't mind going to sleep a little bit earlier, if that's alright with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Seiji replied, remembering his earlier vow to safeguard Kujuurou’s rest better. He leaned happily against his partner’s side for a moment, still awed in how the day had unfolded. “We can stop by the study so I can get another scroll to read and retire to our chamber. Really, it seems there’s no reason why we shouldn’t just relax for the rest of the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou smiled. “That sounds like a good idea. We can pick up a few scrolls, and I can help you with them. We should also look through our chamber again. There may be some paper and brushes we missed earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I suspect my calligraphy is not quite where it should be for a, ah, noble lord,” Seiji noted with amusement as they began to head for the study. “I’ll have to work on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be for just notes," Kujuurou replied. "Of course, I can point out every inconsistency, if you want."</span>
</p><p><span>“That would be helpful, although...” Seiji gave Kujuurou a sly look. “I think you’ll enjoy that perhaps a bit more than most think you should.”</span> </p><p>
  <span>He tipped his head, "I might." Then, he added, "You're catching on to this Lord thing pretty quick. Soon, I'll have nothing to point out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji chuckled. "That day will never come, nor is it one I ever wish to see."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aamane set the dinner tray down outside Barron-sama and Sasaki-sama's chamber with a feeling of both satisfaction and relief. Save for once this morning when they'd come seeking her out, she'd successfully kept both the lords out of the realm of servants. And even though Barron-sama had carried their breakfast tray down when the men had appeared in the kitchen, he had shown them great understanding and mercy by not insisting his inexperienced servants be punished for failing to attend to him properly. He understood the embarrassment alone would be punishment enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Anzu thrust the small box with the inventory report at her, even going so far as to open her mouth as though preparing to call out to the lords. Aamane was quick to snatch it from her and send her off with a fierce look. That girl was too uppity. It didn't matter that Aamane had relied on her to accurately and neatly inscribe the inventory results. She had not been appointed the head of the household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Deep down, Aamane hoped Sasaki-sama had been telling the truth about what he and Barron-sama wished to teach them all. She would dearly love to know how to read...)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the knock came, and Aamane's voice rang out that she had their dinner, Kujuurou put his hand on Seiji's shoulder to stop him from getting up to fetch it. He knew it frustrated Seiji to be served like this, to allow others to work while he rested. Still, Kujuurou knew Aamane would expect that he would fetch the meal for their Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Aamane bowed low. "I hope Barron-sama and you, Sasaki-sama, enjoy this humble meal." She sat up and placed the box with the inventory on the tray. "This is a list of what you have and what will be needed in the future, as you requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Aamane-san," Kujuurou answered, picking up the tray. "You are all to eat your fill, as well, just don't allow anyone to eat so much they are sick. We will take our time, and after, I would like someone to come for the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This evening, the children and women will clean up dinner and prepare your room for sleep. Send all of the boys who have reached maturity to the front gate. Let them know they will be forming a watch for this evening. I will be instructing them on what that means and how they are to carry out their task. Do you understand everything we need, Aamane-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane bowed low, "I do understand, Sasaki-sama. It will be as you said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aamane closed the door, and they heard her walk away, apparently not choosing to listen or watch them this time. Kujuurou nodded in satisfaction. "Ichika has apparently found some spices and is expanding her skills," he noted as he set the tray down and began lifting a few of the lids off the bowls. Divinely scented steam rose from the dishes. He watched Seiji bow his head briefly before handing him a set of lacquered chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells wonderful,” Seiji agreed, taking the chopsticks. He selected a piece of meat and raised it up towards Kujuurou, hoping the offer didn’t seem like an order. “May I?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the offered food, Kujuurou felt his eyes widen. He’d hadn’t been sure if Seiji had been completely serious earlier or if he would even remember his offer to feed Kujuurou as he’d fed Seiji breakfast. Heat rose in his face as he nodded. "Very well, but only if you tell me a story while I'm otherwise occupied. Something nice, from your childhood. Maybe a fun story with your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji felt himself light up and didn’t bother hiding it. He nodded as he held the offering out to Kujuurou. “A fun story, hmm? What about something from Texas? I got to help move a piano from one building to another once. It didn’t take long but was fairly chaotic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the bite (it was good and much better than they've had in days), Kujuurou was already intrigued. "What's a piano, and why was it so hard to move?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji selected another piece and held it ready for Kujuurou. “It’s a large musical instrument that has become very popular. They’re primarily made of wood and metal and weigh about, oh, about half as much as a pony, I think. It comes up to almost mid-chest on me and is slightly wider than what I can reach with my arms held out to my sides. Pianos are string instruments controlled with a few small foot pedals and levers called keys. Pressing on a key causes a fabric-covered hammer to strike a string inside the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are several buildings on the ranch. One was a building to park my grandparents’ cars in. At some point, before I was born, they created a new, simpler structure for the vehicles and properly finished and insulated the walls of the original structure so it could be used as both an office for managing the business side of the ranch and as a small apartment, complete with a kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandmother had been moving her sewing supplies and things over to the office and decided one day to move her piano from the main house to the office. She had me, my father, and several of my older male relatives on hand, so it seemed as good a time as any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji laughed softly as he continued feeding Kujuurou. “Several possible tactics were discussed. There’s no paved path connecting the two buildings, so we couldn’t just roll it over, and the main house is higher up than the office, so we also needed to determine how to navigate several stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My female cousins made sure there was space ready in the office, and eventually, one of them took charge of the situation and insisted we stop endlessly debating on what to do and just do something finally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too many lords trying to run things?" Kujuurou laughed. "What then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father and I went and hooked up a flat, roofless trailer to my grandfather’s truck, which is a kind of car designed to be extra strong and capable of more difficult work. Once the trailer was properly connected, we then backed it up to the house, which was tricky because we had to back it up over the stairs. With the trailer in place, we then had to half roll, half carry the piano out of the house. Naturally, the door we had to use was sized for a single person to pass through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did eventually manage to get the piano onto the trailer with a fair amount of colorful language, pointed commentary from onlookers, and my grandmother continuously reminded us not to break her piano. There’s even a video recording of the process I may be able to show you someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From there, we just needed to move the trailer over to the office and unload it. Of course, while the trip was short, moving the trailer required a great deal of going forward and backward, and we had to get the trailer to point in a different direction. And we also had no way to secure the piano to the trailer thanks to how haphazard this all was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we ended up doing, and what earned my father a furious lecture from my mother, grandmother, and one of my aunts that was present, was the decision just to let those of us who’d helped move the piano to just... hang onto it to keep it from rolling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father started moving the trailer, and myself and about four others are all clinging to the piano, trying to keep it from rolling around and falling off the trailer all the while trying to make sure we don’t fall off ourselves. We were all lurching forwards and backward despite how slow the trailer was moving, there were no handles on the piano, and we didn’t think to make sure it was centered on the trailer before moving. As a result, half of those holding onto the piano had all the room in the world while I, and another, barely fit on the trailer. We were using the piano to stay on the trailer as much as we were trying to keep it in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously, you didn't fall off." Kujuurou trailed a hand over Seiji's wrist as he held up the next bite, fascinated by the simple story. "And then what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we all successfully managed to stay on board, and the piano was ultimately unloaded with minimal issue. My grandmother made us try it in three different places in the office before settling on its final home. Seiji smiled warmly at the small touches Kujuurou was giving him as he continued to offer him food. “Afterwards, my father was soundly lectured for making us cling to the piano, and there were other pieces of furniture to move in the house with the piano now gone. That’s about all to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou took Seiji's hand before he had the chance to grab another piece of food. "I'm glad you had a large family that cared for you." Rubbing Seiji's hand, Kujuurou debated for just a moment, then shifted his grip and kissed the back of Seiji’s hand in gratitude for the story. "Thank you. And I think I should let you eat now. If there is something you wish to know, I would share it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji was utterly speechless for several moments, his eyes wide and cheeks suddenly flaming red. The kiss was such a small thing, but also sweet and showed such tenderness. He’d never thought he’d have moments like this with someone, not after he’d reached adolescence and entered a word of sweet poisonous words, leering eyes, and the occasional groping hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rotated his hand some to hold Kujuurou’s for a moment before reluctantly extracting it so he could eat. The other was still free, though, and he offered it to Kujuurou, suddenly feeling a bit shy in the face of such open, gentle affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have always wondered how you got the scar over your eye,” he admitted. “If you’d rather not speak of it, though, I would also enjoy hearing about your favorite trails in the Youjakai. I like how you talk about that land, and I marvel at all the different aspects of it I haven’t gotten to see yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou shrugged, "I can share both." He held Seiji's hand, gently rubbing it with his other. "It’s actually two scars, from two different events. The first, the horizontal one, I got when I fell through a roof I was sneaking over. I learned to be more careful where I stepped after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other was the result of a lucky shot. After joining Arago, we were often sent to quell uprisings and acquire new territories in the Youjakai. One of the demons I was sent after had a sorcerer, and he struck out with magic. Had I put down the face shield, nothing would have happened, but I disliked using it at first. Without it guarding me, I had to rely on my reflexes to protect my face, and I didn't get my arm up in time to stop the blast. Thus, I ended up with a cross-shaped scar. I feel lucky I wasn’t blinded in one eye, like Rajura."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These types of stories weren't hard. Most of what Seiji could ask about were like that, others, however… He made himself move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something I enjoy, then... trails? Well, I think you need to know about a few other things first. All of us Masho escaped Arago's oppressiveness in various ways. I ended up outside, taking care of the stables and animals. I had horses, wolves, and the various animals that we needed to feed ourselves. The spirit soldiers took care of most manual work, but I still had plenty to do. Just before Arago's invasion, I sent them all away. The horses ran to the mountains, the wolves I took to your world. You met them, looking for Shuu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two of my mares were pregnant. One gave birth right after being released. The foal, Yoru, was black as night when she was born, and she runs like the wind. The other mare gave birth, as close as I can figure, right as Ryo destroyed Arago in the Mortal World, then died herself. Yoru's mother took in this foal, and I named him Hikari. His coat shines like polished metal, and he loves to run just as much as Yoru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think there were wild magics that were unleashed after Arago perished that affected both foals. They both run wildly, and I love taking them out and just leaving everything behind for a little while. There are mountains not far from the castle, and I like to take both of them running through the passages. They race each other through the gaps and over obstacles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Several miles in, there's a clearing - lush grasses, trees, a stream... It's quiet there, and I enjoy the peace of it. Kayura has had things under better control the last two years, so it was easier to get away more often." Kujuurou knew Kayura's court was more forgiving than Arago’s, but he still disliked the formality and deceptions surrounding it. At least in nature, things were as you saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand why you love fast racing. You do in your cars what I do on horseback. But, my horses are smart enough that we wouldn't crash just because I didn't pay attention," he teased. "I would like to show you once you learn to ride better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji listened with fascination as Kujuurou’s expression softened while he spoke. There was genuine affection in his eyes as he spoke of his horses and a bright light when he mentioned riding them. “We are lucky, then, that Usil is patient, and I have an excellent teacher. I would very much like to go see this clearing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to see you there," Kujuurou agreed. "Usil is patient and very gentle. Yoru and Hikari are not, though." Seiji would definitely need to continue building up his leg strength to manage Hikari. Thinking of his long, pale limbs made Kujuurou’s breath catch, and he hurriedly made himself continue speaking. "For a long time after Arago fell, I couldn't stand sleeping in the castle. I was also worried Hikari wouldn't make it without his own mother. I probably spent the first year sleeping in the stables. Between the horses, wolves, and barn cats, it was safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many who say a person’s true character is revealed by how they treat animals,” Seiji said. “I am not surprised you treat them kindly. I’m glad you have them. I would like to meet your wolves someday as well now that we are not in conflict. Even during the war, I recognized their affection for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those that are left," Kujuurou answered Seiji sadly. "Most ended up dying. They came back during the final destruction, I think, looking for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad some survived. How are they doing now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are rebuilding, as is everything," He answered. It hurt, knowing so of the animals he had helped raise had died. "I enjoy playing with the pups and foals. You know, part of me has been a bit envious that they age and die. As much as I know my continued unaging existence prevented anyone else from having to carry the armor, I couldn't help but feel a disconnect with life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had no reason to seek anything out because there was endless time. And now, I may only have a tenth of my life left, and that scares me. I'm aging and... I don't want to waste what little time I have being afraid. I don't know what to do with you, but I want to spend my time with you." Kujuurou squeezed Seiji's hand. Maybe it was too much, perhaps not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji set down his chopsticks and covered Kujuurou’s with his own. “I know few people who are not intimidated by what unknown things the future holds. Your feelings are ones I understand well. We’ll face the future together and see what it holds for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I like that," Kujuurou agreed. What would come would come, but if they were facing it together, then they would conquer.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kujuurou followed the path to the front gate, hoping that the boys would be waiting. He knew the names and ages Aamane had given him; it was time to see if they were ready. The boys had had little in the way of either mentorship or opportunity to assume responsibility, and this was a big task. He hoped they took it seriously, but knew there was a good chance something could go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five boys waited nervously for him at the gate. Two were barely old enough for this duty (Aoi and Hachi, both eleven), another a bit older (Minato was thirteen), and then two had the appearance and bearing of proper young men (Riku was sixteen and Yuuto seventeen). When they saw him coming, they bowed and spoke in a chorus: “Welcome, Lord-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, men," he told them, carefully implying they were already as he needed them. "Tonight, you have an even harder duty than lying beneath another. Keeping everyone safe is a burden as much a duty, and as men, we must protect those we care about." He looked and pinned each of them with a stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will divide the night into three shifts, and you will watch the night, keeping away any persons or animals, or even spirits that dare to take advantage of our Lord or any that dwell within the compound. Do any of you wish to abandon or disregard your duty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Lord-sama," they all chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Hachi, you and Riku will watch first. The watch is for about three hours, and the moon will move to about mid-sky." He pointed to a position, and they looked. "Minato, you and Aoi will watch the middle of the night. You will all ensure the other you watch with remains awake and alert. Can you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord-sama," the two pairs cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Kujuurou smiled at them. They were young, but keeping them on each other would mean the compound would look active enough to frighten away anyone sneaking nearby. It would also help that they were still early enough in their occupation of this place that they probably weren’t going to be targeted yet for theft or murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minato, Aoi, watch the moon. You will fetch Yuuto when it settles there.” He indicated a point just above the tree line. "Now, the last shift of the night will be held exclusively by Yuuto." The young man bowed. "As the oldest, I expect more from you. Are you up for the task?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord-sama," he said adamantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," he looked around at them all. "Your past clients will be amongst the ones who eventually seek us out, the ones that like to hurt you and make you bleed, the ones that like to make your sisters and friends bleed. They will want the slits they shoved into because it was easy and cheap. It's your duty to see them before they arrive and get both Barron-sama and myself to stop them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not your duty or place to stop them. You will get both Barron-sama and myself to stop them. Do you understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord-sama," they all cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You five are now a team, and as a team, you share in the strengths and weaknesses of each other. Where one is strong, you are expected to share and teach. Where one is weak, you are expected to learn. We are all relying on you to keep us safe. This is your duty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lord-sama," they all cried out. And perhaps for the first time in their lives, they understood their lives mattered beyond what themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will see you in the morning." Kujuurou left them. He was sure they would talk a bit, then settle in for the night. They may even take up in the barracks, but chances are they would want to stay in the servants quarters, where they were all comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the servants' quarters, Kujuurou found himself thinking of Seiji and pondering what lay in his own heart. What did he want, at least out of a physical relationship? Kujuurou knew Seiji wished to be seen as who he was, which went far beyond his outer looks. He couldn't argue that Seiji was beautiful, though. His slightly wider eyes, light hair, and pale skin were ethereal and mesmerizing. His skin, marked by scars and lightning, was amazing. He wanted to touch every inch of it, trace every line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, more importantly, Seiji saw more of Kujuurou than his body and even knew parts of his past. Not only did Seiji accept it, but he also welcomed that knowledge. As if... he didn't even know what if. It was just another puzzle piece that fits into the mysterious larger picture</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he waited! By the gods that abandoned this world, Seiji didn't push for more than Kujuurou was able to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the servant's quarters, Kujuurou knocked on the outer door. "Aamane-san, if you have a moment, I, Sasaki, would like to speak with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, the door opened, and Aamane came out and bowed deeply, "What I can do for you, Sasaki-sama?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her rise upright to look her in the eyes better. "The boys I assigned to the watch, I would like them to be able to get some sleep tomorrow morning. Also, they will be on watch every night from now on, and they should be accommodated so they have enough sleep so they can fulfill their duties to guard our safety and help out during the day. They should have at least three, if not four hours of extra sleep, as they see fit. Can you arrange that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Sasaki-sama," Aamane bowed again. It made her glad the older boys would have a fitting task and that they would have their needs met appropriately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent," Kujuurou bowed slightly to her. "I leave their sleep to you and wish you and the other a good rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lord, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou went back to the Master's building, back to Seiji. The night was still young, and maybe Seiji would enjoy talking more. He really liked hearing how he enjoyed his time with his family. As simple as it was, it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, he wanted to share his past. The feeling of opening up was so rare, so foreign, that it surprised him. Yet, it was there with Seiji. He didn't know if there was a limit to what Seiji could ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening their door, he saw Seiji sitting below a lamp, reading more documents. "I set the boys to a watch and made sure the others were settled. It's early, but I think we're done with any responsibilities for the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the night is peaceful,” Seiji said, looking up. He rolled the inventory back up and placed it back in the box Aamane-san had delivered it in, then set that aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was configured for sleep now. Two of the younger girls had entered with one of the older ones, Yua, Seiji thought. He’d excused himself while they worked to prepare the futon for sleep, taking the time to take care of his own preparations and also making sure he wasn’t hovering while they dealt with bedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want them to feel threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The work was done by the time he returned with Yua waiting outside the room to see if they needed anything else. He’d dismissed her after expressing his appreciation for the work she and the others had done today, and she’d left looking confused yet happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji picked up the lantern and set it down near the futon. He sat down and patted the space beside him. Kujuurou hesitated briefly, then joined him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think today went as well as it could,” Seiji said. “This is the first night since we got here that I actually feel settled.” He then eyed the tension still lingering in Kujuurou’s frame. “Would you like me to see if I can massage out some of that stress in your shoulders and back?” he asked. “It wouldn’t be as any kind of precursor to anything. You just honestly look tense. I and the other Troopers have done so for each other before, especially Shuu, who claims he’s always having to carry the whole team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Kujuurou was torn. "What would you expect of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to accept the offer solely because you think I want you to. If the idea makes you uncomfortable, that’s fine. I can understand why. We could also try it and stop if it’s too much.” Seiji smiled and hooked a few of their fingers together. “You could remain sitting upright, and I would focus on your shoulders. Any additional areas would be addressed only with your agreement when the time came to consider working on more on your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I want is to help you relax. If there’s anything else you would rather do - including just lying down and doing nothing - that is also fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can try," Kujuurou said, looking down. "Let me sit up, and..." He knew he should lay down, let Seiji do as he pleased, but the thought made his chest tightened unpleasantly. "Tell me what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sit. I’ll kneel behind you and rest my hands on your shoulders first. If you want me to stop, just say so. You’ve never mocked me for reacting when I’m unexpectedly reminded of something traumatic from my past and react unexpectedly. I will not think less of you for having a similar reaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and positioned himself so Seiji could do as he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji matched action with words and moved behind Kujuurou, keeping up a calm running narration of what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to put my hands on your shoulders, okay? Just that and nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling Seiji behind him, his hand on his shoulders was different this time. He trusted Seiji and felt peace at simply having him behind him. But, what would come next… that was where the fear lay. Seiji would be touching him, choosing to put his hand on him and feel into him. Kujuurou took a deep breath as Seiji’s hands began to move. Long, thin fingers shifted slowly, tracing muscle and bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to use a little more pressure," Seiji said quietly and used that pressure. The muscles under his hand were strong but slowly relaxed under his touch. It made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Kujuurou felt his muscles open and pull.  There was a clinical air to the touches, with how they moved over muscle, but Kujuurou also felt Seiji’s genuine desire to help. The rhythmic motions were nice, especially across his back. He felt Seiji take his time over the scar that stretched from his left shoulder to the center of his back. It was a bad injury and probably would have killed him if it hadn't been for the armor. Now, Seiji teased out the muscles and scar tissue, relaxing both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji's hands worked over his arms, with a whisper in his ear of what he was doing. First, the left arm, then the right, before Seiji's hands moved back up to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next whisper came, "I'll work your neck a bit, now." Kujuurou hadn't realized he had relaxed enough to close his eyes, until those words hit him, jarring specific memories. The hands that were moving up towards his head paused, then settled back on his shoulders. "You tensed, is this okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he answered. "What went through my head, it - you wouldn't do that. And, I like this, if you want to continue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to,” Seiji replied softly. “Here, I’ll start at the base of your neck, then start moving upwards. Tell me if you want me to pause or stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d heard a murmur of assent from Kujuurou, Seiji began to slowly work his hands inwards towards the base of Kujuurou’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good as Seiji started to work again. This was very different than anything before, not with the awareness they both had that this was a more sensitive area for Kujuurou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the first touch of skin to skin happened. It was just a brush of Seiji's fingertips over the collar of his clothes, but it felt like being shocked. Kujuurou felt his face flush with surprised pleasure. And as Seiji's fingers kept up the small, circular motions, it felt even better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seiji massaged along the base of his skull, working further towards his jaw, Kujuurou tilted his head back. This felt so nice. And as Seiji rubbed down the side of his neck, he realized it was more than good. He was becoming aroused by Seiji's hands and had no idea what he should do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and caught one of Seiji’s hands, interrupting the touch he wanted more of. Seiji immediately paused and shifted back onto his heels, always mindful, always so thoughtful not to push too much. “Thank you,” he said awkwardly, turning to face Seiji. “Would you like… I don’t know how, but can I do the same for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji was delighted at how much Kujuurou had melted under his hands and hoped he’d have a chance to do so again. He cocked his head to the side slightly at the offer to reciprocate and smiled. “If you’d like. I‘m just glad I could do something for you. You take on so much, Kujuurou. I’m glad every time I can help you manage those burdens. You deserve to find happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am happy," Kujuurou said, touching Seiji's face. He let his fingers trace the delicate cheekbones and jaw. "I'm here for you. Please, let me make you feel good as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji caught Kujuurou’s fingers and held his hand to his face for a moment. “Kujuurou, I can’t think of a time where I’ve been happier,” he said softly. Then, turning his head, he pressed a small kiss to calloused fingertips before letting go and turning around, completely relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying his hands on Seiji, Kujuurou repeated the steps he’d felt Seiji take. First, soft touches, letting him feel the muscles and bone flowing beneath his hands. Seiji was strong and his muscles firm and long so he could handle such a massive sword. Only the best ever held no-dachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Kujuurou manipulated the muscles deeper. He let the fibers flow and open beneath his fingers, feeling the direction and flow. Seiji seemed so open and accepting. He also remembered the lightning marks sitting beneath his fingers under Seiji’s clothes. He wanted to look at them again, see every part they touched and expanded into. He liked touching them and seeing how Seiji watched him doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he moved onto Seiji's neck and wondered if he would react in the same way Kujuurou himself had. Small circles opened into caresses along his hairline. He rubbed and massaged into the muscles around Seiji’s skull and down his neck, watching all the while for signs he was doing this right. He was rewarded by several soft sounds of approval from Seiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou kept working, rubbing and massaging so Seiji could enjoy the sensations as long as possible. He moved to work his shoulders and back up his neck again, glad to see Seiji enjoying himself, but also slowly growing worried that Seiji didn’t seem to be as affected as he had been. Maybe he was used to being touched? Perhaps he was used to people doting on him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Seiji needed more? Kujuurou would have to do more to keep his favor or risk losing it. What would it take to keep Seiji’s favor upon himself? Was that even something he could do? Not just rub his back and neck, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic began to build. If he couldn’t keep Seiji’s attention on himself-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visions began to play in his mind, images and feelings of Seiji using their rescues to satisfy his desires. They wouldn't object; they were trained not to object. They would hate every second of it, but they would not object-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, him? He knew what it meant. He was worthless-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kujuurou never knew he stopped the massage, nor that his head came to rest between Seiji's shoulders as possibilities kept running through his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji opened his eyes as Kujuurou’s hands slow, then stopped. Concern (and possibly a bit of fear as well) flared when he felt Kujuurou’s head fall against his back. He could feel small tremors running through the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and touched Kujuurou’s hand. “What is it? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Kujuurou was shaking and forced himself to remain in place. "I can't..."  He put his hands on Seiji's arms to stop him from turning. "I don't know what you want. From me, from anyone. The only place I know," he paused, tightening his grip, "is subservience or... or being your whore." His breath had picked up in speed, fear making his heart pound like mad. "I don't know if I can do either. But I can't let you touch anyone else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d chosen subservience to Arago, then Kayura. But, then, there was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> service to consider. Here, there were others. The overwhelming fear he’d pushed down and buried day after day snuck up now and all insecurities he knew of came shrieking to the surface. Most of them centered around the man he leaned against, who listened, who turned with those bright eyes Kujuurou couldn't help but gaze into. "What am I to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend. As of this morning, you’re also my partner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji gently shook Kujuurou off and bowed, nearly as low as the villagers had to him. “If by my actions, I have made you think yourself lesser than you are, or that I think you lesser than I, know that was not my intention or belief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji straightened back up and saw the shock on Kujuurou’s face. He knew the other man hated being addressed with such formality, but he couldn’t think of anything else to shake him out of the trauma he was trapped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, speaking in a low voice in case of listening ears. “Yami Masho Sasaki Kujuurou, if we arranged this household to match our former worlds, it would be you who sat as high lord over us all. You share in the rule of a great realm, and I am merely the half-blooded heir of a family of teachers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The days where you were forced to follow the will of others with no regard for your own thoughts and feelings are over. The people who forced you into those lives were evil and their actions evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are more than what they wanted you to be in those painful days. You were always more and will always </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a good man. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span> man and - and there is no one else I want beside me, that I could ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a man struggling to rise above low or base status or caste. You are a free and independent man dealing with a grievous injury that has been left untreated for centuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kujuurou, you are my partner and my equal in every possible way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the words. Kujuurou knew what they meant and how Seiji meant them. But...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equals? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost made into nonsense. But, Seiji did not lie about that sort of thing. He protected others with lies, but right now, there was no one to protect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seiji..." Kujuurou said softly. As Seiji shifted fully around, he threw himself into Seiji's arms. Right now, where they were, it all made sense. That was what he wanted to give, and if Seiji accepted that, so much better. Arms surrounded and cradled him, holding him close without also seeking to control him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are together in this, always. We are equal partners in this world and all others. There is no one else who sees me as you do and no one else who completes me as you do. I am overjoyed to simply hold your hand and filled with life when I see you smile or hear your laughter. All you have offered me today is more than I have ever known from someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji continued to hold Kuujurou and had to fight to hold back tears. There was no wound here Thesan’s magic could heal, nothing he could offer Kuujurou right now but mere words, and those felt utterly inadequate in the face of such deep pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his clothing growing damp as Kuujurou’s body began to shake again, then heave with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a free man and equal to all. Those who declared themselves above you or you below them are evil and wrong. Your life is yours to pursue, free of all bonds. Whatever you need and whatever I can give you is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears continued to fall unabated for a long time. Not once did Seiji let go, nor did he cease in repeating his stubborn insistence that Kuujurou had worth. Over time, the words even began to feel somewhat real and the life they offered him was one he’d always thought beyond his grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, his tears finally dried up, leaving him just tired after the horribly embarrassing emotional release. Kuujurou didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to move. Seiji’s arms around him were warm and comforting. The hand running through his hair was nice. Lounging while in this wrung out state… To know he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> to just rest and recover… he thought about the time before this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger had always been a good release, and he often turned to fighting with the other Masho to relieve stress. It was fulfilling when he won, but the times he lost and he found himself pinned or when he was forced to kneel never did anything to help. He couldn’t even find some kind of cathartic release away from the training fields because someone was always watching, a spirit or servant that would run to Arago to let him know one of his Masho was weak. And being weak would have had him lose the only thing that mattered: his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the time before Arago, showing emotions drew attention, and the result of that was blood and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji shifted, but didn’t let go. This was already different – he didn’t have to shove the fear down.  And, if Seiji spoke the truth (</span>
  <em>
    <span>if?</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart countered), he didn’t have to. He would see it as trust (</span>
  <em>
    <span>we do trust him completely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as if it could be anything else</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better?” Seiji’s soft voice came. Kuujurou felt it through his body, as much as he heard it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered with a sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m having a hard time keeping control of myself these past few days.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Days? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>try since coming to this alternative world</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji passed his hand through Kuujurou’s hair, not wanting to let him go just yet. “You’ve been in battles long enough to see wounds to the mind and spirit as well as the body. When such injuries occur, the damage lingers long past when any visible wound heals. Kuujurou, Arago froze your body’s aging and tormented you for centuries. It’s only recently that your body has been able to begin healing these wounds instead of being forced to let them fester and torment you.” Seiji continued with his soft touches. “It takes great strength to have continued on with such pain lingering in your body. It will take time for this pain to heal, but I will be here with you the whole way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we're here to have time?" Kuujurou asked wistfully. It would be nice, but they didn't have it for themselves, not with a household full of hurt people to take care of. And that brought up another point. "We're going to see more emotional issues in the coming days, from the one we rescued."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. We’ll make time if we need to. The rescues deserve to know they are safe and that their lives have meaning. Their value is not reliant on anyone else, nor is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuujurou nodded, feeling really tired. "I think I want to sleep now. If we're going into town tomorrow, we'll need to plan a bit and I don't want to have this dragging feeling I felt today." He sat up and looked at Seiji, pushing his hair back to see both eyes. "If there's something else you want to do, please do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji looked into Kuujurou’s eyes, then leaned forward and rested his temple against his. “I hope your slumber is peaceful and fulfilling,” he murmured after a few moments. He straightened back up and continued in the same quiet voice. “May I sleep beside you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like that," he answered. Getting up and going over to their bed was harder than he expected. "You don't have to sleep right now, if there's something else you'd rather do. I trust you'll come to me when you're ready to lay down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I think I’ll stay up for a little while longer to meditate, but I’d like to be near you while I do so. Your presence is a great comfort to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji sat down next to Kuujurou as the other man laid down. Within moments, he was fast asleep. Watching Kuujurou slumber was good. He needed rest. The sudden emotional crisis had no doubt been partially driven by exhaustion... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it was more a preview of what the next few weeks would bring, as Kuujurou was not much further along in healing than their rescues were. It was good to have warning of one of the ways the rescues might eventually react as the sense of safety they were trying to provide started to feel real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji hoped they would be able to help. They were all so much more than their suffering or the awful use for which they had been enslaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I have truly and properly fallen in love with you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seiji thought as he looked at the sleeping man. He hoped that someday, Kuujurou would feel the same about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no hurry, though. He would rather Kuujurou heal and grow fully comfortable in his own body than continue to move through a cycle of alternating sweet words and fearful pleas for meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiji closed his eyes and adjusted his weight slightly so he was seated more comfortably. He had been neglecting his meditations and he would need clarity of mind more than ever moving forward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiji read through the inventory again the next morning when he heard Aamane arrive outside his and Kujuurou's chamber. Moving as quietly as he could, he slipped over to the door and slid it open. </p><p> </p><p>The young woman froze, eyes wide when she saw him, but calmed when she saw the finger he had laid over his lips. She peeked past him, then nodded when she realized Kujuurou was still asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He knelt down to take the tray sitting on the floor and leaned forward. "We're hoping to travel into town today," he murmured to her. "If you have suitable attire for such a journey, we would like you to accompany us."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Barron-sama," she replied quietly. "I will make the necessary preparations."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Seiji said. "That will be all for now." Aamane bowed politely, and Seiji picked up the tray, carrying it over to the window. After setting it down, he grappled briefly with the idea of waking Kujuurou to eat. He didn't want to, not at all. The other man needed rest, even if they did need to start their day. </p><p> </p><p>Suppressing a sigh, Seiji poured himself a cup of tea. He would wake him in a few more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Kujuurou awoke and discovered that the space next to him was empty, which immediately struck him as wrong (and that thought itself also seemed wrong, somehow). It was a moment before his mind dug through the remnants of sleep to realize Seiji wasn't there. He sat up, looking around, and found Seiji seated at the window, setting a document and his tea down as he looked back at him. When Seiji rose and came over, Kujuurou reached a hand out and was pleased when Seiji took it. Things felt right again. "Good morning," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Seiji replied, smiling. Kujuurou looked much better. His color was better and his eyes far more alert than the day before. "Did you sleep well? Aamane-san just brought us breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"I did, I did sleep well. And you? Did you sleep all right?" he asked. "I don't remember anything after I fell asleep. I don't keep you awake, do I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did not. You seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I meditated after you laid down, then slept myself. I feel quite rested this morning," Seiji smiled at him, then helped him stand up.</p><p> </p><p>After they sat on either side of the food tray, Seiji poured another cup of tea and passed it to Kujuurou. They could begin discussing their plans once they'd both gotten some food into them.</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou blew on the tea, "What did Aamane bring us this morning? Did you eat already?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't even looked at it yet," Seiji said. "I enjoy eating with you." Reaching down, he began to uncover the dishes on the tray.</p><p> </p><p>Ichika was doing a good job with keeping things varied, given the minimal ingredients they had. Kujuurou picked up his chopsticks and the first bowl. "If Aamane is going to go with us today, I'm going to split off and try to figure out what the locals thought of the destruction and disappearance of the brothel. Aamane will be able to help you with the supplies and in navigating anything unusual. But information is more important right now. Once we know more, we can formulate a better plan. Do you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>Seiji nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "I do, especially with the crop fields you found yesterday. The inventory is also here," he said, touching his fingers to the box he'd tucked the document back into. "Ichika-san could use a broader range of materials for the kitchen, and the younger children are low on clothing and footwear. Nothing else leaped out to me as urgent, but I'm assuming I've missed several things simply because the modern world is so different.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems to me that we will be best served seeing if we can revive our predecessor's arrangement for protecting the region. The arrangement included a steady flow of food and goods to this compound and would allow us to save our funds for greater needs. One challenge, though, is determining with whom to speak on such a matter," Seiji noted thoughtfully. "The records only stated that 'the town agreed.' We'll need to discover who has the authority to make such a bargain. I assume there's a mayor or magistrate in charge of things, but it's entirely possible the agreement was struck with someone higher up."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have a better time finding that out while I can focus on the rumors. I may plant some if nothing is already said." Kujuurou agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I’ll do my best. I’ll start with the merchant we spoke with last time and see what he can tell me.” Seiji hesitated for a moment, “I imagine I should probably leave Aamane-san to do the shopping while I meet with whomever I need to in town that could enforce the agreement we need, but I hate the idea of leaving her alone...”</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou shook his head. "You should keep her with you. She can do the work, and people will expect her to carry the supplies. But, if she's alone, some may feel they can take for free." </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” Seiji said. “As long as no one will think it strange, I’ll happily keep her with me.”</p><p> </p><p>"It would be far stranger for you to be without at least one of your servants." Kujuurou reached out and squeezed Seiji's hand. Smiling, Seiji threaded their fingers together and offered Kujuurou some of their breakfast, which caused Kujuurou to smirk and offer him a morsel to eat as well.</p><p> </p><p>It was a delightful way to finish eating, offering each other different items from the tray and never pretending to withhold it. Seiji had gotten the smallest glimpse into what it could be like to be without steady food after they had been transported to this world and he knew Kujuurou had suffered from a lack of food. That made being able to feed him now an extra special delight.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were completely derailed when Kujuurou reached out and carefully wiped the remnant of a sauce away with his thumb, then let his fingers trail down Seiji’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to show you how to shave today,” Kujuurou said in the quiet, enjoying how wide eyes Seiji went at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please,” Seiji said plaintively.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Kujuurou said. "We'll have Aamane run a bath and I'll give you your first lesson."</p><p>After stepping into the bathhouse, Kujuurou began to slowly undress Seiji. "It will be easier if we bathe first. The hair will be softer and your skin less likely to cut." Kujuurou’s eyes lingered on Seiji’s broad shoulders as he removed the out layer. </p><p> </p><p>Seiji couldn’t help but blush again. He felt more exposed today than he had the day before, and yet at the same time? He liked knowing Kujuurou was looking at him. “May I help you?” Seiji asked once he was naked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Kujuurou said. As Seiji reached out to untie his belt, though, a moment of doubt hit Kujuurou. He took both of Seiji’s hands, and Seiji stopped completely, neither moving nor attempting to free his hands. He just looked confused, and somehow that was more comforting than words. </p><p> </p><p>"Slowly, please," Kujuurou said quietly. He slowly ran his hands up Seiji's arms, encouraging him to continue. "And I need to see you." Seiji nodded and shifted position, so he was directly in front of Kujuurou, then resumed his careful work.</p><p> </p><p>Seiji worked slowly, letting little lingering touches show Kujuurou he wasn’t going to just take. Kujuurou’s breath quickened, and he saw a flush spreading over his cheeks. Then, as the final layers came off and Seiji had his arms around him, maneuvering the cloth away from his body, he felt Kujuurou’s heart start to race. </p><p> </p><p>Seiji straightened and let his hands linger on his elbows. Kujuurou looked up into Seiji's eyes and stepped closer, bringing his hands up to lightly touch Seiji's ribs. They'd held each other before, but this was different and more electrifying.</p><p> </p><p>The simple touch of Kujuurou’s hands to his sides made Seiji tremble slightly. His nerves prickled, and his skin was suddenly hypersensitive. He had to close his eyes to manage the intense feeling and his head came to rest against Kujuurou’s.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this okay? To touch you like this?" Kujuurou asked, feeling the tremors running through Seiji.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Seiji reassured him. “It’s just... new. And different. I like being close to you. The Lichtenberg figures are also a lot more sensitive to your touch than I thought they were.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stop, if they are sensitive?" The rising desire he felt went away at the thought of doing something unwelcome or Seiji wasn't ready for. He didn't think it was bad, though, what with the way Seiji leaned into him now.</p><p> </p><p>“You may need to. I think your touch will end up... um... having a notable side effect.” Seiji felt his cheeks flush.</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou took his hands away, placing them on Seiji's arms as he moved away some. "It- what?" He turned the odd statement over in his head for a few moments until it suddenly made sense. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to place you in this position,” he said. He let go of Seiji, scolding himself for letting his desire to touch be a bother. “Please, you should engage first, as I do not want to hurt you. We should bathe. I can wait until you are done, if that makes it easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Seiji said, reaching back out to touch Kujuurou’s arm. “I’m not sure either of us are ready to deal with that, but I would rather deal with an inconvenient erection than forego your touch completely.”</p><p> </p><p>"Seiji, I don't want to stop touching you, but I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." He took Seiji's hand with his opposite one, letting their arms cross between them. "What do you want to happen between us?"</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever we’re both comfortable with,” Seiji said. “Having your hands on me is wonderful. And touching the marks doesn’t hurt or anything. It’s merely exciting in ways I didn’t expect, as it doesn’t have quite the same effect when I touch them myself. Obviously, we haven’t had time to discuss how to handle such reactions from either of us. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable any more than you want me to be.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me touching you but not arousing you?" Kujuurou asked, confused. He wanted Seiji's touch, and the feelings that Seiji was evoking in him were pleasurable. "Does that mean you don't desire me sexually? I understand the difference between desire and action, and I know that you wouldn't act if I didn't agree."</p><p> </p><p>Seiji‘s blush turned bright red at the frank words. “Kujuurou, I absolutely desire you sexually. It’s incredibly arousing when you touch the marks.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Kujuurou lifted Seiji's hand and touched it to his cheek, "Do you <em> want </em>me to arouse you?" he asked. "I think it would bring me pleasure to do that and to choose to give you that release." He nodded slowly, mostly to himself, trying out the idea of this being his choice, not anyone else's. "If you wanted it, it would be my choice to give it." He met Seiji's eyes, wondering what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Seiji cupped his hand to Kujuurou’s cheek. He was warm, his stubble scratchy against Seiji’s palm. Kujuurou’s brilliant blue eyes had darkened with interest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think it would give me pleasure to do that. It would be my choice to give it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the core issue that had frightened Seiji last night - the apparent deep-seated fear Kujuurou had that he was destined to always be someone’s whore. Seiji didn’t want him to feel like that, he didn’t want him to feel like Seiji wanted him to be that. </p><p> </p><p>This was a choice, though, a willing offer from Kujuurou without a desire to just possess (like the high school girls) or use him (like the career women).</p><p> </p><p>Seiji wanted Kujuurou. His dreams were often a confusing mix of vague touches, both delicate and deep kisses, and this man had demonstrated over and over again that he thought Seiji both desirable and worth being loved. </p><p> </p><p>Seiji swallowed, then nodded. “I want you,” he said, a little frightened and intimidated, but also curious and <em> needing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A pleased warmth seemed to fill Kujuurou’s chest, and he smiled, "Then, watch me," he whispered. Letting go of Seiji’s hand, he mimicked the way Seiji was cupping his cheek. Letting his touch lighten, his fingertips traced over Seiji's pointed jaw and teased down his throat. Kujuurou could hear Seiji's breath begin to quicken and feel his pulse flickering. He traced over the pulse and, using the back of his fingers, up the muscles to under his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou teased his fingers around Seiji's hairline (he hadn’t known such a thing could be pleasurable until Seiji touched him there yesterday) before tracing back down and over his collarbones to repeat the whole thing on the other side. This time, he added his other hand to Seiji's arm, using a thumb to trace over the edges of the marks coming off his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>He flattened his palm, running it down Seiji's sternum clear to the strong muscles of his abdomen. <em> Oh, yes, Seiji was fully erect and enjoying his actions </em>. Lightening up, he trailed his fingertips back up and matched the motion with his other hand until both settled on Seiji's shoulders. Kujuurou then slowly followed the winding marks over Seiji’s powerful shoulders and biceps. He traced the lines over the strong pectoral muscles to his oh so sensitive sides, which were usually protected by his arms yet were on display right now.</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou’s touch was like lightning slithering across his skin, lighting up every nerve and sensitive spot he had. It didn’t hurt, though. The channels carved into his skin sang out in ecstasy until all he could do was pant and whimper while clutching at Kujuurou’s shoulders to keep from falling over. He had never felt like this before. It had never been this good before. He’d traced the marks on his skin sometimes in the past, enjoying the thrill of pleasure flitting through him, but this-</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> so much. </em></p><p> </p><p>Running that feathered touch down Seiji's side, Kujuurou circled around the small scar sitting so perfectly between two ribs before continuing to explore up and down his torso. He flattened his hands against his chest, then went further down. He used his thumbs to tease at the edge of his abdominal muscles, moving clear down to his hips and back up. </p><p> </p><p>The ache in his crotch and the need in his gut was nothing compared to the feather-light touch in his skin. Each brush of a finger was like Kujuurou wiping away the memory of being tortured. Kujuurou’s hands continued moving over his body, touching him all over as he followed the faint trailing lines that covered his skin. Everything else fell away until all that was left was the man touching him oh so gently, so <em> lovingly </em>. Then Seiji’s blood began to roar and surge in his veins, driving him closer and closer-</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou pulled Seiji into an embrace, holding and anchoring him enough that Seiji knew it was safe to <em> let go- </em></p><p> </p><p>Stepping in, pulling him in so their bodies lay flush to each other, Seiji gripped Kujuurou tight as his orgasm ripped through him, and Kujuurou held him through it all, gently stroking his hair until the final tremors stopped.</p><p> </p><p>It took a little while for the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm to subside. Kujuurou was strong in front of him, holding him securely upright until Seiji finally had his brain sorted out enough again to know up from down and how to use his legs properly. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly (so very reluctantly), Seiji slowly straightened up and began to ease off the hard grip he had on Kujuurou, who kept his arms around him. “Are you okay?” Kujuurou asked with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, that felt incredible,” Seiji replied. He felt bashful again, which seemed silly given the magic Kujuurou had just worked on his body. <em> How much better would it be when they knew each other better and had time to actually explore each other? Was it even possible to be better? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Good." Kujuurou rubbed Seiji's shoulder for a few moments. "Would you like to get in the bath, now? I mean, as nice as it would be to pleasure you all day, we do have other obligations."</p><p> </p><p>Seiji blinked owlishly at him, then nodded. “We do, don’t we?” he sighed. “May I help you wash?” he asked after following Kujuurou into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Kujuurou picked up the soap and washcloth, handing both to Seiji, "As you wish." He relaxed into the water, waiting to see what Seiji would do.</p><p> </p><p>Seiji dunked both the washcloth and soap, then worked up a lather.  “Would you prefer I start with your back or shoulders?”</p><p> </p><p>"Shoulders," he answered, turning around. "Will I get to help you, as well?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that,” Seiji said and set to work.</p><p> </p><p>After the bath, Kujuurou had Seiji wrap a towel around his shoulders, rather than dressing. He found a jar with the right oils to help make the shaving process easier. Explaining how the oils helped and showing Seiji the knife (one of his sharpest), he used the mirror to demonstrate. He showed how to angle the blade and drag it, so the hair was cut, but not the skin. "I could shave you, if you wanted. You'll need to learn, but I can do it here, so it's nice this time."</p><p> </p><p>“That might be best since we’re going into town today,” Seiji agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"And you trust me with a blade at your throat?" Kujuurou paused and blinked as he realized how that might sound, "Just... I need to hear you say it, so I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>Seiji looked Kujuurou in the eye and let his fingers rest on his wrist, “I trust you with a blade at my throat, at my back, and in our bed.”</p><p>Kujuurou's mind quickly flew through different visions of Seiji in bed with him, each position more erotic than the rest, and he gulped. Yes, he'd worn his knives in bed with Seiji, just as he had nearly every time he’d slept for most of his life, but pointing it out like that... maybe he wasn't as unaffected by Seiji's pleasure as he’d thought. Hoping he wasn't too flushed, Kujuurou quickly picked up the bottle of oil and poured some onto his hand. He forced out, "This helps the blade glide freely on your skin. Now, you should use long, slow strokes with this blade." He tilted Seiji's head up to start at his left jaw. </p><p>With those sure strokes (he'd had to shave plenty of his animals before and this honestly wasn’t too different), Seiji was quickly returned to his usual clean-shaven self. Kujuurou used the tip of his blade to lift Seiji’s chin so that their eyes met. "All done. Next time, I'll direct your hand."</p><p>Seiji sat relaxed before him, giving a hint of a smirk, “Then we will see how good a student I am these days.”</p><p>Removing the blade, Kujuurou reached out to cup Seiji’s cheek, "I think I can find ways to motivate you,” he mused, stroking the smooth flesh. Looking down like this, Seiji's hair fell back, and he could easily look into both of Seiji’s eyes. Kujuurou ran one finger over one pale eyebrow, then the other. "We should go. Otherwise, we'll be spied on."</p><p>“We’re surrounded by children,” Seiji said dryly. “My expectations of privacy are low.” Nonetheless, he rose and went to pick up Kujuurou’s clothing to help him dress.</p><p>There was something so sensual, so comforting, about having Seiji help him with each layer. "We're pretty safe when we sleep, but any place we might need assistance, you can pretty much guarantee we've been watched." He reached for Seiji's clothes, holding them out for him to dress.</p><p>Seiji felt himself go a bit pink at Kujuurou’s delicate way of noting someone had probably just watched them-</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he dressed with Kujuurou’s help. <em> Perhaps seeing us together will convey a message words alone cannot, </em> he thought as fabric draped over his shoulders. That thought was as comforting as anything could be under the circumstances.</p><p>Kujuurou leaned in close. "Aamane watched us the first time and I’m sure others just saw me service you. Don't worry about it. It makes them feel better knowing all your attention is on me. They'll sleep better suspecting you are keeping me up and not wanting them."</p><p>One small part of Seiji’s mind noted that the more ways he managed to appear a proper feudal lord, the stronger their cover would be. Another part of his mind (a very large part of it) fixated on,<em> They’ll sleep better suspecting you are keeping me up, </em> because Seiji had <em> never </em> been so daring <em> even in dreams </em> to define who might regularly take who should he and Kujuurou have sex.</p><p>Seiji kept his expression under control only through years spent focusing on keeping his internal life private. </p><p>“That’s probably for the better, then,” he said after clearing his throat. “I’ve never... ah, well, I wouldn’t know exactly what to do if things proceeded as they expected.” He managed to meet Kujuurou’s eyes and knew his cheeks were darkening. “To the extent I’d thought about it before, well, I assumed that since you probably had some actual experience in the matter, you’d be the one, um, on top. So to speak.”</p><p><em>And if Kujuurou touched the Lichtenberg figures like he had after they’d undressed...</em> Fuck. They didn’t have time for a second round. He needed to turn his mind <em>away </em>from imagining Kujuurou between his thighs and those clever fingers caressing his body.</p><p>Kujuurou laughed… until it hit him Seiji was serious. "You thought I would..." His voice trailed off as confusion set in. Seiji was pure and powerful, and it would be right and proper for him to be the one doing the taking. All of Kujuurou’s experience was based on what would cause pain, something he could never do to Seiji. Practically none of what he knew would let them both find pleasure.</p><p>"Seiji, I... I don't know what to do. I never had a choice in the ‘<em> experience </em>.’ And I won't do that to you. I, at least, know how to work through the pain."</p><p>“It would bring me no pleasure to hurt you,” Seiji said, suddenly distressed. “If such a thing truly isn’t possible without pain, then I would rather do wholly without. I won’t torture you for a few moments of fleeting pleasure, if pleasure could even be had under such circumstances.</p><p>“My knowledge of such matters is wholly theoretical, and my sources vary from works of fiction, conversations overheard in changing rooms at kendo tournaments, and a few of the truly odd and random encounters with information one ends up having after spending enough time on the Internet. </p><p>“They all agreed, though, that brief discomfort is the worst <em>anyone </em>should experience in a consenting sexual encounter, regardless of the act and sex of the participants as long as sufficient lubricating materials were available, natural or artificial.” Seiji frowned, wishing he’d taken the time to properly interrogate Shuu when he’d had the opportunity. Even without hands-on experience, he suspected his friend could have gone deep into the mechanics of how exactly men bedded each other. “That’s a concern for another day, though, a day we may never even reach. I hope only for your continued favor and what pleasure we can equally find in each other.”</p><p>"You have my favor, Seiji," Kujuurou insisted. "And I will stay by your side."  He finished tying Seiji's belt. "Maybe we'll get more information later, but for now…” He paused. <em> What did he want beyond staying at Seiji’s side and to be held occasionally? </em> He pushed on, leaving the odd thought for another time. “For now, we’ll maintain the illusion of being more to the outside world while just being with each other for ourselves.” He leaned in, half-reaching for Seiji.</p><p>Seiji felt Kujuurou lean towards him and drew him close. He wanted to pursue this, to keep insisting that he wouldn’t torture him with unwanted penetration, but that would be less than useless right now. This wasn’t the time, not with an already busy day ahead of them. They were barely comfortable with each other this way, just starting to feel their way towards understanding how they fit together as people and now also as partners. </p><p>Moreover, Seiji had no means of proving any point about what sex could feel like when both parties were eager for it and engaged in being together. He’d figure it out, one way or another. He didn’t know how yet, but surely he’d been exposed to enough of the Internet, to Shuu and his crass jokes, to recognize opportunities that presented themselves to him for private study on the matter?</p><p>Seiji held Kujuurou close. “Whatever else happens,” he said quietly, “I won’t let what we have found in each be an illusion. To be with you has already redefined what brings me joy in life, and I don’t want to lose that.” Kujuurou nodded, burying his face in Seiji's neck. He didn't want to lose what they had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riding in the back of the cart once again, Aamane looked forward towards her Lords. Barron-sama had his hand possessively on Sasaki-sama's leg, with Sasaki-sama's hand on his. It wasn't like Barron-sama needed the reins; the golden spirit Usil was pulling the cart and smart enough to direct himself. The children all loved him and would do anything to sneak him extra scraps, even though he didn't need to eat at all.</p><p>She was more worried about shopping today. If they asked her to read the list off, she would be in trouble. Sasaki-sama might help in order to maintain their dignity in front of the townsfolk, but she wasn’t certain what would happen once they returned home.</p><p>There wasn’t time to worry, though. It didn't take long for them to reach the town. Sasaki-sama jumped down first, offering his arm to Barron-sama, who descended gracefully. Then, to her astonishment, he did the same for her. If he didn't belong to Barron-sama, she would have been attracted to him.</p><p>"Do you remember what we said?" Sasaki-sama whispered to her. </p><p>She nodded faintly. As if she could forget. The tale she was to embody was thus: Barron-sama had been instructed to travel to this region and establish a household outside of town where he would care for those given to him by the god Korin and the demon Yami. She could say that Barron-sama was a good lord who wished to do right by the town and daimyo.</p><p>And honestly, she was content with carrying this message. It was a more believable scenario than the truth. Her new lords being the god and demon was just too insane to believe. Even more mind-boggling was that they both wished for the whores of a brothel to live as though they were regular people was even more incredulous.</p><p>Her job today was to attend Barron-sama, not let him out of her sight, and be the perfect attendant. They even warned her he would be curt and cold towards her in town, but to not take it personally. If they wanted to remain safe, if they wanted the past customers of the brothel to know they were unwelcome at the compound, Barron-sama had to be placed above everyone in the town. </p><p>And that was her duty. </p><p>She watched Sasaki-sama, now the servant Yoru, bow and scrape before Barron-sama. He even had the flinch, the one that told everyone he was hit often enough. This wasn't the same man she saw in the compound. He was powerful, this servant was not. Who were these two?</p><p>And then Sasaki-sama - Yoru - left and Barron-sama strode forward, expecting her to follow as all great lords would. Aamane snuck a quick look at the cart and marveled how no one seemed to notice that the cart was being pulled by a mystical creature. Perhaps Usil was truly a god’s steed, only visible to those in the know? </p><p>Regardless, she pushed that away and followed Barron-sama. She recognized the name affixed to the shop he was headed towards but didn’t let herself feel fear. Nichikawa couldn’t hurt her again, not with Barron-sama here.</p><hr/><p>Nichikawa was glad he kept the door to his shop open because he didn’t think it would have survived Barron-sama’s arrival, otherwise. Ueda, that useless boy was supposed to warn him when someone of note arrived, not let out terrified bleats in a noble’s wake. </p><p>As the golden lord stepped inside, Nichikawa tore around the corner and dropped into a full prostration, because if there was one word to describe Barron-sama right now, it was annoyed. “Barron-sama, you honor this humble merchant,” Nichikawa declared, only to hear an annoyed sound. He’s supposed to be kind, he thought in despair. He had spared the child who’d left mud all over his clothing.</p><p>Daringly, Nichikawa sat up, his old bones groaning. Barron-sama’s expression was one of a man barely holding his temper in check and behind him-</p><p>May all the gods of this cursed land preserve them. He knew the servant woman standing demurely behind the tall lord, her eyes cast modestly to the ground. Gone were the thin, almost indecent robes of a prostitute. At a glance, Aamane looked every bit a proper personal attendant to a great lord. Two days earlier, spirits had descended on their humble town and destroyed a house of sin. The servants and independent agents of the house had fled while the slaves were taken away by a sun god’s steed. </p><p>And now one of the slaves was back, her attention utterly focused on the strange lord whose arrival had preceded the destruction.</p><p>“Aamane-san,” Barron-sama barked, and the woman whose contract he’d been debating buying out glided silently forward in pristine white tabi. Aamane set a scroll down on the counter, then stood waiting for him. </p><p>“You will gather these supplies for Barron-sama's household immediately,” Aamane said in a quiet, steady voice. </p><p>“Oh? Has Barron-sama chosen to grace this humble town with his presence? There are many fine houses he may deign to find acceptable-“ Nichikawa began as he hauled himself to his feet and hurried to the counter.</p><p>“The great spirits chose another location,” Aamane interrupted. “Load the available supplies into the cart outside. I must accompany my lord to meet with the magistrate. Yoru-san, Barron-sama’s personal attendant, will approach you to arrange suitable payment for helping the man chosen by the sun god and demon of night.”</p><p>Aamane bowed politely (as though they were equals!) before turning and leaving, following Barron-sama like another loving loyal hound. The frightening guard from a few days before had looked at Barron-sama with similar adoration. He inspired great loyalty in his servants, it seemed. </p><p>Nichikawa unrolled the scroll and skimmed through the list. It was long, but doable. The items he didn’t have could be obtained from other merchants, although payment would be difficult. It  sounded as though Barron-sama’s household would be determining what was deemed fair compensation. Nichikawa thought longingly of his dreams of bringing Aamane into his household. She could have born him strong heirs and provided a welcome respite from a lonely life now that his wife of so many years had passed. That dream was clearly gone.</p><p>“Ueda, you useless boy,” Nichikawa barked. His niece's youngest son scampered into view, eyes still wide. Nichikawa thrust a scrap of paper at him after quickly noting down what items he himself did not have in store. “Take this to Suzuki-san and have whatever he has that’s on the list delivered here without delay, then check with Hashigawa-san about the rest. As quickly as you can! We mustn’t make Barron-sama wait.”</p><hr/><p>Kujuurou slipped into the crowd off to the side of town. The brothel still lay in ruins, and probably would for months yet. But, as he got closer, he wondered if it wouldn’t lie as was for years. Ribbons, flowers, and offerings were laid on the stones. A small shrine had been fashioned and the names of the favored whores were listed out. </p><p>He wanted to knock it over. If these people really did care about the people inside, why not help them escape? Why perpetuate a system that deemed rape and murder normal?</p><p>An older woman came up, laying a single flower on the stones and he couldn't help himself, "What's a flower going to do now? Why not help them while they were still here?" he snapped. </p><p>The older woman looked up, shocked. "Young man, what could I have done? Had they run, they would have been killed. If they were bought, it would have been by a high lord, not a poor seamstress like me. What other choice is there?"</p><p>Kujuurou wanted to scream, something, anything! A day of freedom is better than a lifetime of slavery. But, to those who didn't know what it was like, who never knew slavery... how could they understand? "Maybe the gods got tired of waiting for the people to act," he spat out.</p><p>Turning, he stopped back to Usil and petted the spirit, letting himself rest and gather strength from the creature. Usil nudged and nuzzled him, trilling nonsense as he held on. Pulling back, Kujuurou looked at him and felt a strange shift within the creature. Usil stilled, then touched his forehead gently to Kujuurou’s before pulling back. That wasn’t something the odd creature would do, which meant Seiji must have instructed him to do so. "Tell him thank you, that I'm alright now."</p><p>Usil trilled a soft affirmative and his normal playful demeanor returned. Kujuurou patted Usil's side and sighed before leaving to begin his next task: spreading rumors, gathering information, and seeing if he could find a tradesman to make the necessary repairs to the compound who could also keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Fortunately, it was easy enough to work towards all three tasks at once. Kujuurou wove through the crowd, mindful to present himself properly, and listened. He asked questions. He used trailing statements to guide thoughts and soon had the name and favored locale for a tradesman whose skill was respected but the tradesman themself dismissed. That dismissal meant few jobs, desperation, and a mercenary attitude they could lean on if moral sentiment were insufficient to ensure silence.</p><p>The tea shop he entered was a tea shop in name only. The scent of cheap alcohol mixed with the stench of unwashed bodies and ill-kept animals. Kujuurou knew these sorts of haunts; he’d been in more than his fair share in the past. A query at the bar and the barely noticeable transfer of coin directed him to a small table in the corner. </p><p>“Are you Natsuki?" Kujuurou asked as he slid into the seat facing the thick shouldered, burly woman drinking her sorrows away.</p><p>The woman set her cup down and looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Who wants to know?"</p><p>"I need some work done, it needs to be kept quiet and we're offering pay, plus food and board."</p><p>"What's the catch?"</p><p>"You keep your mouth shut about what you see there."</p><p>Natsuki took another drink. "That usually comes with illegal dealings. Not interested."</p><p>"I promise nothing illegal or immoral is going on. We just can't have word out about who is there."</p><p>"A promise isn't worth the paper it's written on."</p><p>Kujuurou wasn't interested in playing this game, not when Seiji and Aamane were elsewhere in the town all alone. "We're leaving in two hours. Be at the travelers stable and we go to the job site or don't. We find someone else and you keep to your cups." Kujuurou got up to leave. He watched her eyes skim over his clothes and shoes. You could tell a lot by the condition of a person's tabi and fortunately, the girls had scrubbed their tabi spotless yesterday. Natsuki would notice. </p><p>"Don't forget your tools," Kujuurou said as he left. He was sure she would be there.</p><hr/><p>Aamane hurried after Barron-sama as he fairly flew through the town, her own spirit soaring with pride. She’d faced Nichikawa and his lecherous desires without flinching and for the briefest moment, Barron-sama had looked on her with approval before letting a lord’s proper haughty mask take over once more. </p><p>That was fine. In fact, it was good and proper of him to seem so fierce. As long as she knew he approved, she could take strength from that ferocity. Those that looked at her now as a former whore didn’t matter as long as-</p><p>“Hey, hey, I’ve been looking for you!” A meaty paw grabbed her shoulder and flung her back against the side of a building. The stench of alcohol hit her nostrils and a combination of horror and terror filled her as a large figure loomed in front of her. “Where the fuck have you been?” </p><p>Aamane didn’t know his name. She’d never learned his name but hated it each and every time he’d scraped together enough coin to come to the brothel. </p><p>I’m not in the brothel anymore, she told herself, then lifted her chin defiantly. A hand snaked towards her chest and she battered it away. </p><p>The drunk stared at her in shock, then lashed out to strike her. Aamane cringed, braced herself-</p><p>“You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you,” Barron-sama growled.</p><p>The drunk whined unhappily and tried to yank his arm free of Barron-sama’s grip, but it didn’t work. Barron-sama was notably taller and bigger, after all. He held the drunk firm with one hand, the other hovering near the knife he kept hidden in his kimono. </p><p>“I saw her first,” the drunk whined. “I can fuck her right here or- or we could sha-“ </p><p>The drunk’s voice cut off with a gurgle as Barron-sama slammed him into the wall with a hand around his throat.</p><p>“You seem to be unaware of recent events,” Barron-sama said coldly. Aamane clutched at her kimono, holding it closed over her chest as she watched her lord with wide eyes. “The former town brothel was such a stinking pit of foul, putrid evil that it attracted the attention of two great spirits and drove them to utterly ravage the building after freeing the souls suffering inside. They also crafted signs and portends to summon me here, leaving my home behind, to provide stewardship and protection for those they worked to free. </p><p>“The services you once sought are unavailable. Those you tortured with your pathetic excuse for a prick are under my protection. Any attempt by you, or anyone else, to solicit services from my people will be treated as a personal insult to me and could even draw the attention of the spirits that were moved to act earlier. They will be far less forgiving than I and will do far worse to you than simply kill you. Do you understand, or are smaller words needed?”</p><p>"Aamane-san, turn away," Aaname heard in her ear and listened to the familiar voice. She turned into Lord-sama, no Sasaki-sama, no Yoru's shoulder obediently, so thankful for his strong presence to hide in. "Good girl," came the whisper as Yoru's jacket draped over her shoulder and she clutched it tight.</p><p>Kujuurou delighted at watching Seiji threaten this drunk, and all the townspeople by implication, with simple words. It was beautiful, truly worthy of a lord. His mind superimposed this Seiji over his 15 year-old memory and Kujuurou was sure the war would have been very different if this had been Seiji’s demeanor all those years ago. He would probably have kneeled to Seiji right then, Arago be damned.</p><p>As Kujuurou watched the scum squirm beneath Seiji’s hand, a flash of movement near the drunk’s waist caught his eye - and far below Seiji’s lie of sight. He ducked his head towards Aamane’s ear, murmuring, “Stay here and don’t watch.”</p><p>Darting forward, Kujuurou muttered, “He’s going for a knife,” before hovering right behind Seiji's shoulder, smirking at what was going to happen.</p><p>The warning was all Seiji needed. Dropping the drunk, he had his blade slicing through the man’s neck before he’d fully collapsed onto the ground. </p><p>There was a moment of perfect stillness. A partially drawn knife hit the ground, then the corpse collapsed, the body falling one way and the head the other. Seiji glared down at the corpse. He would need time later to properly process what he’d just done but for now... </p><p>Right now he was just angry.</p><p>Seiji drew one of the handkerchiefs tucked into his sleeve and wiped his sword clean. He dropped it down onto the body, repulsed at the idea of touching the cloth further. </p><p>“Deal with this,” Seiji barked at Kujuurou. He turned and looked at the woman huddling under Kujuurou’s jacket. “Aamane-san, with me, now,” he ordered, then stalked away, heading straight for the largest building in town.</p><p>Bowing low, partially because it was expected and partially to hide his smile, Kujuurou waited until Seiji was several steps away before straightening. He debated asking to speak to the ones who collected the dead, but suddenly had a better idea. Tying the head to the body with some torn cloth, he dragged it to the remains of the brothel, careful not to get any blood on himself. That trailing line of blood would attract many followers for a few days, but he doubted anyone would question what he or Seiji did. Especially not after Seiji talked to the magistrate.</p><p>Once he reached the ruins, he skirted the small shrine and gifts left there and dragged the body directly into the center of the former building. Grabbing some split wood, he drove it through the body, pinning it to the rubble, then mounted the head on the top. It was the kind of display that would send a good message to all who either saw or heard of it.</p><p>Wiping his hands on the grass, Kujuurou walked away, handling and admiring his new knife. There was no sense wasting the only thing of value that scum had. Kujuurou walked purposely away from the shrine; he needed to seek out the magistrate's office and wait there for Seiji. Seiji would need support as soon as he was free from duty; killing didn’t come easily or naturally to him. So, Kujuurou would be there to provide that support, and if need be, a way to release his pain.  </p><p>While the others prepared dinner, he would take Seiji and spar to burn away all that rage and pain. And maybe after dinner, they could visit the bathhouse again and he could provide a release of another kind. Oh, that brought a smile to Kujuurou's face, and he knew he would enjoy both.</p><hr/><p>Aamane raced after Barron-sama with her head held high. He had stopped the drunk from striking her. He’d been angry he’d touched her and repulsed at the thought of seeing or helping to rape her. </p><p>And he’d killed that foul beast of a man the moment he’d been threatened. </p><p>She hadn’t looked, not after Yoru told her not to, but she’d heard Barron-sama draw his blade, the thud of meat hitting the ground, and the whispers of the watching crowd. They’d looked at her with confusion and wonder, wondering what made a mere whore worthy of a great lord like Barron-sama’s protection. </p><p>She couldn’t have told them, herself. Even knowing that Barron-sama and Sasaki-sama were themselves the great spirits didn’t provide clarity. If anything, it was even more confusing. She trusted them, though. How could she not? She thought now it might even become possible to love them the way such great men should be loved and adored by their servants. </p><p>Barron-sama continued to stride for the magistrate’s home, never looking left or right. He didn’t pause or swerve, instead making it clear with his stride that he expected anyone in his path to move out of his way. And they did. He was easy to spot, standing head and shoulders above most of the townsfolk with beautiful golden hair.</p><p>He also never moved so fast she had to run to keep up. She thought- She wondered-</p><p>It was as though he was keeping track of her behind him and was making sure she could stay close. Aamane felt more genuine affection fill her at the realization. He remembered to be kind, even when filled with a justified wrath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>